Friend of the Family
by sexyhunter
Summary: Dean and Sam have known Leah since they were kids. When she gets hurt, Dean realizes just how strong his feelings are for her. Adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The house was dark as Dean searched each room on the first floor. Finding them empty, he made his way to the staircase at the opposite end of the living room. As always his movements were quick and silent, but beneath his feet a floorboard betrayed him, letting out a faint groan. Dean flinched and a burst of adrenaline shot through his system. He stood perfectly still, his senses fully alert as he waited and watched. Time was imperative, but if he moved too soon he could bring an abrupt ending to the girl's life - or his own.

What felt like an eternity passed as the cautious hunter held his ground. He detected no movements, no unusual sounds or odd smells so he knew the creature wasn't nearby. Being careful to step over the creaky board, he continued on. As he made his way up the steps, gun in hand, Dean began to hone in on a distant sound. It was soft, muffled.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he realized the sound he was hearing was the girl's whimpering. He eased along the wall using those soft cries as a guide. He slipped stealthily passed the first door and paused just outside the second. It was slightly ajar and there was a faint glow emitting from within.

Dean's eyes closed for just a second as he prepared himself for the battle ahead. Sometimes these went fast, but they were never easy. Especially when someone's life was in the mix. No, not just someone's...Leah's. The image of her beautiful face with those big innocent brown eyes sprang into his mind but he pushed it out just as fast as it had entered.

"Stay focused, Dean. Damn it, stay focused!" His inner voice reprimanded.

One steadying breath and he reached out to touch the door. Gently, so gently, he began to open it. As the room came into view, Dean could see her lying on the floor. The sheer bit of silk and lace she'd been wearing had been shredded, leaving most of her lean body exposed. She was silent now and her skin looked deathly pale in the dim lighting. That was when he noticed the small pool of blood around her head. The sudden realization that the beast may have already killed her hit Dean full force.

"I'm too late!" The words blasted through his brain and all logic fled.

Dean was about to burst into the room when a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped and swung the gun around aiming it at his attacker, his finger beginning to put pressure on the trigger.

Sam's eyes were large as he looked down the barrel of his brother's gun. He shook his head and lifted the crossbow into view. The arrow was silver, which was needed to put an end to the evil thing's existence. Lowering the pistol, Dean nodded and reached for the weapon.

Seeing the wild look in Dean's eyes, Sam hesitated to hand it over. There was no question he trusted his brother's abilities, but Leah was in there and that could taint his judgment. Despite the fact that Dean refused to admit it, Sam knew how he felt about the girl.

Giving a sharp tug, Dean gained control of the weapon and turned back toward the door. He swung it open and stepped inside. The beast had moved to stand over it's helpless victim, prepared to feast, but jerked around as it sensed the presence of new prey.

A slow, dark grin spread across Dean's face as he raised the crossbow and pointed it at the center of the monster's chest.

"Come on, you son of a bitch!" he growled.

It's hideous head angled sideways, almost in contemplation before it abandoned the still form of the girl and gave it's full attention to the tall tasty treat before it. Clawed hands stretched out as it approached, eager for fresh blood.

The shot was there, an easy target. Yet Dean refused to take it.

Sam grew anxious as he waited for his brother to finish this. He glanced down at Leah's body worried that not only was she already dead, but that Dean might join her. Then he saw her move.

"Dean, she's alive!" he called out.

Dean released his breath, unaware that he'd even been holding it. The hulking mass advanced on him hoping to add a second human to it's main course. With great pleasure Dean squeezed the trigger, setting the arrow free.

"Back to hell where you belong." he said as the silver tip easily found it's mark.

The creature let out a high pitched scream and dropped to the floor, it's massive body bubbling and foaming before disintegrating in a swirl of white smoke.

Dean dropped his weapon and moved to kneel beside Leah. He gently rolled her onto her back to do a quick check of her wounds. Despite the situation, her nakedness stirred him and he could feel himself growing hard. It wasn't something he felt good about, but it also wasn't something he could control. He'd wanted her for such a long time so seeing her full breasts and her long shapely legs with the dark thatch of hair covering the mound between them was enough to set his blood boiling.

Shaking himself mentally, Dean forced himself to concentrate on what needed to be done. The damned creature had apparently only been toying with her because her body was covered with superficial scratches and there was only one deep wound that he could see. It was a gaping slash above her brow and it concerned him. Dean knew how badly those could bleed which would explain the amount of blood around her head.

Yanking off his jacket, he covered her nakedness and carefully lifted her in his arms. "Sammy! Let's go!" He brushed past his brother and hurried down the stairs.

Sam opened the passenger door and Dean eased into the car, cradling the girl on his lap. Dean found the pocket of his coat and pulled out the car keys, handing them to his brother as he slipped in behind the wheel. He looked down at the unconscious girl and gently brushed her hair back from her face so he could examine the wound more closely. It would need stitches and leave a scar. Gently running his fingers through her hair, he found a large lump that he hadn't noticed earlier. It was on the left side just above her ear.

"This isn't good. She's not waking up." he said, glancing at Sam.

Pulling off his sweatshirt, Sam handed it to Dean and said, "Press that to the gash on her forehead. I'll get us to the hospital." As he backed out of the driveway, he tried to reassure his brother. "She's gonna be fine, Dean. You got there in time."

Dean wondered if Sam was right as he laid the shirt over her wound and applied pressure. Had he been on time? He gingerly kissed Leah's lips and whispered, "Wake up, baby. You gotta wake up for me."

Leah stirred and moaned softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared briefly at Dean before they closed again. He knew then that she'd heard him and he hoped that was a sign she'd be okay. It was his fault that she had been in danger in the first place and even if she could forgive him, could he forgive himself?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leah stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times as the bright sunlight streaming in through a window caused a dull pounding in her head. As the throbbing subsided, she tried to focus on her last memory. It was of...no, that couldn't be right. Obviously she was remembering a nightmare. There was no way that image of a disgusting monster attacking her had been reality!

She had no idea what time it was or exactly where she was. Wanting to sit up and look around she attempted to push up but her head began to spin. Realizing that was a bad idea, she slowly laid her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes again.

"Hey beautiful!"

A smile touched her lips as she recognized that deep sexy voice. Without opening her eyes she said, "Hi Dean." That was a huge relief. If Dean was there she was safe. "I'm having some trouble with my memory. Think you could tell me where I am and what the heck happened to my head to give me this headache?"

Dean grinned, relieved that she was finally fully awake. She'd come around a few times during the night, but would drift off again. He was also smiling at her choice of words. She was the only person he knew who didn't use a swear word. Not one. It amazed and impressed him. In fact, pretty much everything about this girl amazed and impressed him. He didn't even want to start thinking about how turned on everything about her made him.

He walked into the room and stood beside the bed, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. Dean had taken an endless barrage of remarks from Sammy when he bought them. Since Leah had her eyes closed, he was unsure of what to do with them so he decided to just hold onto them.

"You're in the hospital." he told her. "You have a lot of scrapes and a nasty cut on your head. You're gonna have a nice little scar and you know how sexy I think scars are."

Leah laughed. "Yeah, now all I need is a tattoo and a couple of piercing, right?"

"Absolutely! I'm getting hot just thinking about it!" He paused, then added, "You got a good size bump on your head, too. Knocked you out for a while. You remember anything at all about last night?" He watched her closely, trying to gauge her reaction. Before this attack, Leah had no clue that any of the evil that walked the earth actually existed. He prayed it stayed that way.

"Not really." she said. "I just know my head hurts when I try to move it too fast."

She still had her eyes closed and didn't seem to react much to the question. Dean was feeling pretty good the odds were in favor of her not remembering what really happened. Now he had to tell her what he and Sam had told the doctor and hope it didn't trigger any memories.

"You were attacked by a dog near your house. Big mean looking son of a bitch. Sam and I got it off you and brought you here."

It was a lie that hinted at the truth, but a lie nonetheless. They just seemed to flow out of him. Usually it didn't bother Dean. After all, it was a big part of the life he led. But this was different. He didn't like lying to Leah. Never had. She and her dad, Ed, had been friends of the family for years. Although Ed knew what John and the boys did for a living, he had never allowed it to be revealed to Leah. Dean couldn't really blame him. There were plenty of times he wished he and Sammy didn't know what was out there lurking around in the dark.

A change of subject would be good right about now. "Where should I put these things?" he asked.

Leah opened her eyes and turned to look at him. The sight before her was well worth any aches the action might bring. Dean was standing beside her holding flowers, the delicate items looking out of place in hands that she was used to seeing car tools in. Little did she know those hands were actually used to holding weapons like machetes and shot guns.

"Why put them anywhere? You look so cute holding them." she teased. Her gaze quickly took in all of him. The messy spiked brown hair, the breathtakingly beautiful face, the tall slender body dressed in a burgundy button down shirt, black jeans and brown leather jacket. A sigh escaped her lips as she once again marveled at this modern day Adonis.

He flashed her sexy smile. "Great! I took heat from Sammy on this, now you're gonna start in on me? I can get rid of 'em you know." He started to turn around but she called him back.

"Dean! Don't you dare run off with those. I love them! Just set them down on the table next to the bed. I'll ask a nurse for a vase. And thank you for getting them." Feeling better, Leah decided to try and sit up again.

Dean set the flowers down and stepped close to help her. He grabbed the remote and raised the head of the bed up higher. Then he slid a hand behind her back, eased her forward and fixed her pillow so she'd be more comfortable. Leah's hands latched onto his shoulders for support, squeezing lightly as she held on.

As Dean leaned over her, his face so close she could feel his breath on her cheek, she knew the lightheaded feeling she was experiencing wasn't just from any bump on her head. The rays of sunlight filtering in caught his eyes and she could see the different shades of green in their depths. Leah felt herself growing warmer as she stared into them.

A small voice in her head told her to reach out and run a finger along that perfect lower lip of his. She'd heard that voice many times over the years telling her to do things to Dean. Wonderful, sexy things that would let him know how much she wanted him to be more than just a friend. Leah had always been able to drown it out with reason, but she wasn't feeling very reasonable at the moment.

Dean's head jerked slightly at her touch. It was unexpected, but highly erotic as one soft finger glided over his mouth tracing it's full shape. He dropped down onto the bed and took hold of her hand. Everything in him said to push her away, to keep her at a safe distance. That's what his mind wanted, but not his body. And his body won out. Dean pulled her hand close and slid her finger into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and savoring the taste of her.

The move took Leah by surprise. Despite the teasing sexual banter they exchanged, Dean had always acted like there was nothing more than friendship between them. It was the reason she'd always ignored the urgings of that little voice within her.

He let go of her finger and dipped his head to capture her lips with his. The kiss was soft as he tasted their fullness, moving over them with a tenderness that belied his intense desire for her. Leah's hands caressed the smooth warm skin of his neck as she too held her passion in check. Within her, there was an animalistic need to start pulling Dean's clothes from him, shove him back onto the bed and climb on top to ride him until he came inside of her.

The thought drove her on, encouraged her to be more aggressive. She wrapped her hands into his hair and ran her tongue over his lower lip before dipping inside. Dean's response was immediate. He groaned and deepened the kiss. Their tongues touched and played, searched and devoured until they were breathless. But even then neither would pull away.

Dean's hand captured a breast and he rubbed her nipple with the pad of his thumb. He could feel it tighten in response just as his own body was tightening. Leah slid his jacket off his shoulders and he quickly shrugged it off. She then started tugging at his shirt trying to pull it free from his jeans so he reached down to help. God, how he needed to feel her hands on him. When they slid under his shirt and their warmth touched his skin it was like being branded. He could feel the heat spread as they inched up his back, down his sides and across his chest.

He reached down and searched the side of the bed for the buttons, wanting to lower the head back down so he could stretch out beside her. An unusual sound coming from behind him sifted through his brain, but he was too centered on the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Uh Hum!"

There it was again. Louder. This time reality crept in and Dean dragged his mouth away from Leah's. She leaned to the side to see behind Dean and her eyes grew large. A flush crept into her cheeks as she ran a shaky hand through her hair in an attempt to smooth it out.

Dean shifted so he could see what, or rather who, she was looking at. The elderly female doctor that had attended to Leah the night before was standing at the foot of the bed. Her hands rested on her hips and she looked as though she was about to launch into a long lecture.

"Young man, this is a 'hospital' room NOT a 'motel' room." It was all she said, but it was enough.

Dean stood up and nervously attempted to straighten his shirt. "I know that. I was uh, I was..." he stuttered. While staring at the doctor he felt around on the bed for his jacket. He tried to come up with a smart ass remark, which he was normally good at, but he was drawing a blank. It was a good thing, too, because something told him not to mess with this woman.

"You were what? Trying to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation on my patient?"

There was still no response from Dean. Although Leah's heart was racing and she was a bit embarrassed to be caught in such a heated moment, she couldn't help but smile at the remark. This doctor actually had Dean at a loss for words. That was something that didn't happen very often. Seeing how flustered he was, she felt bad for him and gently pushed his jacket underneath his probing hand.

Grateful for the help, Dean smiled down at her and said, "I'll be back later." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the doctor. "When Godzilla's gone." He gripped his jacket tightly and made for the door.

"I was just leaving, doc." He flashed her innocent smile as he went by, but was stopped short at the door. Of all people, Sammy was standing there blocking his exit. Wonderful! he thought. Not only does Godzilla catch him making out with Leah like a horny 16 yr old, so does Sam. His brother had a big grin on his face, obviously enjoying the situation.

"Move." Dean ordered.

Sam laughed as his brother brushed past him. He stepped into the room and held out his hand to the doctor. "Hi, doc! Now that Mr. CPR's gone mind if I visit for a while? I promise not to try and resuscitate your patient while she's awake."

The doctor accepted his hand and after a brief shake, turned Sam in the direction of the door. As she walked him out of the room she said, "There's a good chance she can leave today. You are more than welcome to come back after my examination and find out. And you can tell your brother he can come back, too. IF he promises to keep his hands and lips to himself until she checks out of here!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam headed down the hallway to look for Dean, laughing as he went. The look on his brother's face had been priceless. Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was going to have fun rubbing it in.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leah sat between the two men in the front seat of the Impala, glad to be going home. The boys had done an incredible job of taking care of her through all of this and she wasn't sure how she could ever repay them. They not only saved her from the attacking animal, but they'd helped with the paperwork at the hospital, phoned her father to let him know what had happened and insisted on staying until he could arrive the next morning.

"Thank you again. Both of you." she said as they pulled into her driveway. ""You two are good. I mean, look at this." She waved a hand in front of herself. "Not only am I in one piece after that attack, but you even did a great job in picking out some clothes for me to wear home! Very impressive!"

Sam laughed. "That was all Dean. I keep telling him he should be a fashion consultant!"

Leah joined in. "Yeah, couldn't you just see him in Hollywood picking out outfits for Sean Hayes!"

Dean shook his head. "Hey, hey!" He turned off the car and faced the two with an annoyed look. "Debra Messing, maybe. Or that Megan chick, but that's it!"

They all laughed, but as they got out of the car Leah suddenly stopped and stared at the front door of her house. Something wasn't right, she could sense it. The image of a large, hulking figure flashed in her mind and brought with it a fleeting yet intense feeling of sheer terror.

Dean saw the look of fear on her face as he walked over to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "You okay, little bit?" he asked. Being home might trigger off memories of what had really happened and his mind was scrambling to come up with a feasible story that would keep the truth hidden.

Leah smiled at Dean's use of the affectionate nickname. They were twelve when he first started calling her that and thinking he was referring to her size she'd immediately punched him in the stomach. Once he recovered, he told her - "It's cause you say that all the time. - 'I want a little bit of ice cream.', 'I'll play for a little bit.' Everything's a 'little bit' with you!" After that she held the name close to her heart and loved hearing him use it.

She looked up at him and saw the concern in his beautiful eyes. "It was nothing. I just, it was a bad dream that stuck in my mind, that's all." She slid her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I'm sure a few more of those kisses you laid on me in the hospital this morning would help me forget all about it."

Dean was glad to hear she thought it was a dream. He was also very turned on by her sudden switch from fear to desire and it showed in the instant hard on it caused. "If I start kissing you I won't be able to stop there."

"And that's a problem?" She slid one hand into the back pocket of his jeans and squeezed.

"No, but we gotta get rid of my brother first. Hell, at the hospital I was ready to strip you naked in front of Dr. Jekyll. I'd rather not go there in front of Sammy." He glanced over at Sam who was standing on the porch waiting patiently for the two to join him. "The boy's still innocent."

Leah laughed. "Innocent? I doubt it. But I would like to be alone with you. We could just tell him that we want some alone time. I bet he'd disappear for awhile." Her other hand slid under Dean's shirt and began to stroke and squeeze his nipples.

"You trying to get me to do it with you right here in the driveway?" he growled as his hand found the smooth skin of her belly beneath her shirt.

"The driveway, the hood of the car, the porch...I don't care where we do it, as long as we do it." She grinned at him and her hand fell slowly down his chest and belly, coming to rest on the bulge between his legs. Dean's resolve nearly disintegrated as fire spread throughout his body. He seriously contemplated pushing her down onto the ground and taking her right there in front of Sam and anyone else who happened to be outside at the moment.

"Hey!" Sam was walking toward them, trying to conceal his grin. "Tell you what. Why don't you toss me the keys? I'll go find something to do for a couple of hours." He glanced down at the placement of their hands. "I think it would be better for Leah if her neighbors weren't in on that."

"Good idea." Dean handed over the car keys. As he watched Sam walk to the car he said,

"Thanks Sammy. I owe you one."

Sam stood by the driver side door and rested his arms on the roof of the Impala. "You owe me a hell of a lot more than one, dude." he said, pointing at his brother. He looked at Leah, happy that the two of them were finally going to act on their obvious attraction to one another. "But this one's on me. You got two hours." he said, opening the car door.

"Make it three." Dean called.

Sam gave a thumbs up, got in the car and backed out of the driveway. As he drove off he wondered what the hell he was going to do for three hours. Whatever he did, he knew it wasn't going to be as much fun as what Dean and Leah were going to do!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leah stood before Dean, her heart pounding rapidly as she began to remove his shirt. She was nervous, her fingers fumbling with the small buttons as she tried to slow her breathing. She'd wanted this for so long that it was hard to keep from shaking.

Dean wrapped his hands over hers and squeezed. "It's okay. I'm a little... nervous... too."

She looked up, surprised by his words. "You? Nervous? I can't imagine that Dean. You always seem so sure of yourself and everything you do."

He toyed with a lock of her hair. "Yeah, well, you'd be surprised." He let go of her hair and ran his fingers along the side of her face. "You mean a lot to me, Leah. Last night I thought... I mean, seeing you hurt, wondering if I'd gotten here in time, it scared the hell out of me."

His words again left her stunned. After all, for as long as she'd known Dean he wasn't exactly the type to share intimate feelings. Now here he was, not only about to make love to her but admitting how much he cared for her. Leah felt that surge of raw sexual desire that had swept through her in the hospital room.

"You mean a lot to me, too Dean. You always have."

Leah reached for the buttons on his shirt again and opened them with an ease she hadn't felt a few moments before. Her hands moved with confidence as she hurried to remove the rest of his clothing. Finally Dean stood naked before her and the sight of his hard muscular body had Leah wet and anxious for his touch.

Eager to have her naked as well, Dean wasted no time in removing her clothes. Seeing her beautiful body covered with all the scrapes and marks tore at his heart. He knew he could have lost her and it spurred on his desire to have her. Dean gently pushed her onto the bed, his brilliant green gaze slowly raking over the length of her. With nothing but his eyes on her, Leah shivered with anticipation.

Dean lowered himself down on top of her, molding his hard body to hers. He loved the feel of her breasts against his chest and her long silky legs rubbing along his. He realized that Leah fit him perfectly.

All he wanted to do was drive himself deep inside of her, but he knew she'd been through a lot the night before. He had to move slow and easy. "How about a massage?" he asked before running his tongue along the edge of her ear.

"Really?" she asked. Dean had no idea, but she'd spent many nights imagining his large hands massaging her body until she came beneath his touch. It was one of her most erotic fantasies.

"Really." He moved off of her and disappeared into the other room. Leah instantly missed the weight of his body on hers.

A moment later, Dean was back on the bed, straddling her. He was holding her bottle of baby oil in his hand. "Gotta have oil for the perfect massage." He flashed her that intoxicating smile of his.

Dean rolled Leah onto her stomach, poured some of the oil onto his hands and rubbed them together before placing them on her shoulders. His fingers worked deeply into her skin as he moved over her upper back. The soft moans of pleasure that his hands evoked from her were making him so hard it was painful.

He continued the massage down along her lower back. Unable to resist, he placed light kisses over her perfect firm ass. Leah inhaled sharply as his lips caressed her, unused to being touched in such unexpected ways and places. His hands slid over her soft thighs, his fingertips grazing her most sensitive area as they did. Leah's body was tingling and growing hot as Dean's hands continued to work their magic.

Making his way back up her body, he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Time to turn over."

Although Leah hated for the massage to end, she knew there were still wonderful things to come. Slowly, she rolled onto her back. To her surprise, Dean was adding more oil to his hands.

Seeing her eyes widen, his mouth curved into a tantalizing smile. "You didn't think I was done, did you?"

Afraid to speak for fear her voice would be too shaky, Leah merely nodded. Her previous sexual experiences had been mundane and rather boring. She had never been with a man who aroused her as deeply as Dean and it left her wondering how in the world she was ever going to satisfy him.

He looked down at her beautiful firm breasts. When his eyes met hers again he said, "And deny us both this pleasure?" He shook his head as his oiled hands closed over her perfect mounds and began to gently knead them. As his thumbs raked her nipples, Leah arched her back from the sheer pleasure his touch brought.

Needing to touch him as well, she ran her hands over his rock hard thighs. Dean groaned, his body already taut with desire. Pleasuring her had him near the edge and he was afraid her soft hands on his body would push him too far too fast. Taking hold of them, he stretched her arms above her head, then slowly ran his hands down the length of them until he was once again cradling her breasts.

"Not yet, Leah. This is for you."

Dean's tongue danced over one taut nipple, than the other. He took his time moving between her breasts, licking and teasing until Leah moaned loudly and reached up to lock her hands in his hair. "Dean, please." she begged. He laughed, but gave in and finally wrapped his mouth completely over one peak and pulled deeply.

"Oh yes!" she whispered.

Dean suckled and licked each breast thoroughly before finally pulling away. He dripped oil onto her body and as his hands moved over her, Leah began to shiver and moan. Her body was on fire, the flames beginning to consume her. Dean caressed her thighs before slowly easing them open. Leah's eyes closed as she felt his fingertips gliding over her skin, moving closer and closer to their mark. He was laying between her legs now, his mouth covering her belly and thighs with languid kisses. His long fingers plied open her slick folds and began to stroke. Leah slid her legs onto his broad shoulders, eager for his mouth to follow his fingers' lead.

Dean felt his body tighten and forced down his need to enter her. Instead, he granted Leah's wish and let his mouth take the place of his fingers. His tongue moved in small circles that had her writhing beneath him. She cried out his name as her hands clenched fiercely in his hair, holding on while he took her higher than she'd ever been before.

Once the delicious spasms swept over her, Leah pulled Dean up and kissed him deeply. Her hands slipped to his shoulders and she forced him over onto his back. "Now it's your turn," she whispered against his lips. Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult to let go and make this an experience Dean would never forget as well.

Straddling him, Leah smiled wickedly. Dean was so beautiful, so perfect. All she could think about was tasting every delectable inch of him. She felt his hands cup her ass and as they slid up her back, small jolts of pleasure followed. Leaning forward, her long brown hair flowing around them, Leah covered his chest with kisses. She slid her body tantalizingly along his as her kisses moved lower onto his flat stomach and then continued down.

Dean groaned as her hand slid around his pulsing shaft and began to gently stroke him. When he felt her mouth on him, drawing him fully inside its warmth, his body shook and arched up in pleasure. Leah suckled him, then her mouth moved up his shaft so she could run her tongue over his tip before lowering slowly, swallowing his length again. Dean caught his breath and fought to maintain control as she continued to stroke and suckle his engorged member.

When she gently pulled his sac into her mouth, Dean could no longer repress his need. He urged her up, pulling her onto his chest. He kissed her roughly, their teeth and noses bumping as he tried to devour her completely. He rolled her beneath him, his body shaking with uncontrollable desire.

Leah opened for him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrust deeply inside her. She tightened around him as he began to move within her. Their eyes locked as she met each of his slow, powerful thrusts. Leah cried out as the most intense orgasm swept over her. Dean felt her body shudder and he groaned loudly. He pushed into her as deep as he could and poured himself into her as his own release consumed him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean's eyes flew open and he reached under his pillow for his knife. It wasn't there. After a brief moment of panic, he remembered where he was and rolled onto his side. Leah was sleeping peacefully and he wondered what had startled him from his own slumber. He watched her for a moment, then sat up and looked around the room. Nothing was out of place.

A faint chime went off from somewhere downstairs and it hit Dean that it was the doorbell. A quick glance at the clock confirmed his three hours were up. Damn! He'd fallen asleep. But then it was hard not to. He and Leah had pretty much gone non stop the entire time. He smiled as he eased out of the bed and threw on his jeans and faded gray t-shirt. He could get used to this. The hot sex. Leah...

Where the hell did that come from?

He slipped out of the room and down the stairs, all the while trying to understand the strange sense of calm he was feeling. Sure, it was nice but it wasn't like him and he didn't quite know how to deal with it. And he definitely didn't know how to deal with the idea of wanting more of one woman. Reaching the door, he threw it open to find Sam standing there with his arms full of bags.

"Hey," Dean said as he grabbed a few and moved aside to let his brother in.

"Hey yourself." As Sam followed Dean into the kitchen he asked, "So, how'd it go?"

Dean set the bags on the table and shot him a dirty look. "How'd it go? You're kidding right? Cold day in hell before I share details you with little brother." He opened a bag and peeked in. "What's all this?"

"It's lunch." Sam started pulling out containers. "And I just meant, you know... how'd it go."

"No, I don't know." Dean eyed the food, realizing just how hungry he was. "Lunch? It's like, almost 4:00."

"Okay, so it's brunch."

"That's between breakfast and lunch, idiot." Dean answered as he helped set out some of the food.

"Fine, so it's 'linner'. Where's Leah? She's probably starving after...well, you know."

"Yeah, now that I do know, but I'm still not telling you. And there's no such word as 'linner.'" He started to head for the other room. "She's sleeping. I'll go get her. Why don't you grab some forks?"

"Dean, wait."

Dean turned back. "Look, I'm not dishing out any details, bro. Although I'm sure you could use a few tips."

"Funny. No, seriously. What did Leah say outside when we first got here? Did she remember something about the attack?"

"No, she didn't say much. Just something about a bad dream."

"Yeah, it was a strange one. But I've had bad dreams before." Leah said from the doorway.

The brothers watched her enter the room, glad they hadn't delved too deeply into the subject before she'd joined them. "Hey sexy!" Dean said and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "Sleep well?"

She rubbed up against him and smiled contentedly "Very. Now why are you two worried about me remembering the attack? I'm tougher than you think. If I do remember anything I can handle it."

Sam nodded. "Of course you can. It's just that that was a traumatic experience and to have it come back suddenly would be rough for anyone."

"I suppose you're right. I promise if it comes back to me and I have a hard time dealing with it, I'll talk to someone." She walked over to the table. "Food smells good. Thanks Sam." She turned to Dean and gave him a wink. "Let's eat. I built up quite an appetite!"

After their meal, the three cleared the table and sat down on the couch to watch some tv. Sam started surfing channels and as he came upon a monster movie Leah asked him to stop. He glanced at Dean, unsure of what to do. Dean gave a small shake of his head but before Sam could change the channel, Leah took the remote and turned the volume up.

The men looked at each other over her head, both wondering how to fix the situation without being too suspicious.

Leah sat forward on the couch, her eyes growing larger as she watched the creature on the screen. "Look at that!" she said. "What type of monster is that?"

Dean tried to laugh it off. "What type? Leah, it's just some made up Hollywood monster."

She shook her head vehemently. "No, no. I've seen something similar to that. Does it have a name?"

Now the brothers sat forward as well, but not to stare at the tv. They leaned in toward her, trying to study her expression. "What do you mean you saw it?" Dean asked.

Sam immediately followed with, "Maybe you're thinking of a movie. Like this one. Maybe you've seen this before."

"No, Sam. I'm not into these types of movies." She frowned, realizing the beast on the show wasn't quite what she'd seen. "And that's not the monster, but it's close. God, that is one ugly thing, isn't it?"

Dean took hold of her chin and turned her to face him. "Leah, what the hell are you talking about? That stuff isn't real. The only place you could have seen one is on tv." He grew apprehensive as he began to think they weren't going to get out of this as easily as he'd hoped.

"I mentioned that I'd had a nightmare, right?" At his nod, she continued. "Well, it was strange. There was this big nasty looking monster, kind of like that one, and it was attacking me. It had these huge claws." Noticing the odd expression on Dean's face, Leah wondered if she should have even brought it up. He must think she was insane. "I know, it's crazy, but it was the first thing that came to mind when I woke up in the hospital. And then when you brought me home I felt this wave of fear and that monster popped into my head again. Like I said, strange, huh?"

"No, not really." Dean would have to play it off as her linking the dog to the creature. "That was one big fugly dog that got a hold of you, baby. You're just seeing it in your mind as some sort of monster."

"Yeah," Sam chimed in. "Things like that happen to people all the time. Superimpose one image over another in their confusion as they attempt to sort things out. Especially after being knocked out. Traumatic experience, unconsciousness...your mind turned the dog into some demented looking creature."

Leah stared at the screen a few moments longer, still having the strong sense that she'd actually seen something similar. Of course that was insane. After all, monsters didn't actually exist! The boys were going to think she was crazy if she persisted with such a ludicrous story.

She sat back and sighed, giving in to the logic both men were using - for the moment. "Yeah, you guys are right." She glanced at Sam. "You ever think about becoming a shrink? Superimposing images...wow!"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, Doc Winchester." He put his arm around Leah's shoulders and pulled her up against him. He and Sam looked at each other, knowing they'd just dodged a bullet. "Hey, doc," he added. "Why don't you find something else to watch? I'm a little monstered out."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Leah felt like she was burning up. Flames were licking at her body, the sensation spreading from head to toe. She'd never dreamt of fire before. Funny but she didn't feel panicked. It was actually more of an erotic sensation. What kind of dream was this?

Hot...wet...hard. Dean.

The haze began to lift and she realized it wasn't a dream. It was_ heaven_. It was Dean lying beside her. His hand between her legs, long fingers deep inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit bringing on all that heat. His mouth was on her breast moving over it with light kisses. Leah was fully awake now. She sighed and stretched, offering up a beaded nipple which he hungrily latched onto.

"Dean," she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he said, his mouth wrapped securely over the tip of her breast.

"What are you doing to me?"

He took her nipple between his teeth and tugged gently before releasing it. His mouth moved up along her throat, found a delicate lobe and nibbled. "If you don't know, I must not be doing it right."

Leah laughed softly. "Oh you are definitely doing it right." She turned onto her left side to face him, his fingers still buried inside her. "So very right." She draped her right leg over his hip, opening herself up to him. She rubbed her nose against his as she twirled a finger around in his short brown locks. "I meant you're making me feel things. Things I've never felt with anyone else. And it's scaring the hell out of me."

Dean knew exactly what she meant. She was making him feel the same way. And it scared the hell out of him, too. But there were things in their way and he wasn't sure what to do about them yet. So he did what he did best, made light of it.

"You just said hell. The real Leah Chandler would have said 'heck'. Who are you and what did you do with her?"

Leah understood. Don't get serious, she told herself. This is Dean after all. She ran her tongue over his lips. "I'm right here, sexy. You just bring out the bad girl in me." Her tongue slid inside his mouth, drawing him into a kiss so decadent it drove out all thoughts but one...fulfillment.

Dean pulled his fingers out of her and wrapped his hand around his rigid shaft. He pushed his hips closer and rubbed his tip slowly around her wet opening, teasing her with it's blunt smoothness before sliding it back and forth over her clit.

"Mmmm.." she purred into his mouth.

"You like that?"

"I LOVE that, Dean."

He stroked her a little longer before guiding himself back to her opening. He slid just his tip inside her. Leah started to push forward, eager to accept all of him, but he stopped her.

"I want to touch you for awhile." Dean's hand slid up between their bodies, the back of his fingertips grazing her belly then headed upward as he sought out her breast. He circled her hardened nipple, teasing it with feathery caresses. Chills ran along Leah's spine as his hand continued it's sinfully torturous motion.

A moan escaped her and she tried again to pull Dean within, but again he made her wait. Leah's gaze swept over his handsome face. He was enjoying this, teasing her with his patience. Her brown eyes narrowed slightly. "Dean Winchester, you're a tease."

Dean grinned devilishly. "Yes I am. And a damned cute one, too."

She caught his lower lip between her teeth and tugged playfully, then let go and said, "Damned sexy one."

"I have turned you into a bad girl." he said huskily. "Well let's see just how bad you can be."

Their breath mingled as their mouths closed over each others. Their tongues began a slow dance that quickly grew in it's intensity. Dean's hand snaked into her long hair as he sought to draw her even closer, to make the kiss even deeper. He needed more, demanded it, and she was more than willing to give it.

Leah reached down and let her fingers slide from his base up to where their bodies were still joined together, and then back down again. She did this several times, enjoying the feel of his steely shaft as it pulsed beneath her hand. Dean felt his body scream for satisfaction as her touch had him aching and throbbing. He'd really wanted to take his time with her. Wanted to get her so hot and so hungry for him that she literally begged him to hurry, but now it was the other way around. Somehow, he was the one who was quickly losing control.

"Leah!" Dean said gruffly. He pulled out of her and slid her leg off his hip before rolling her none too gently onto her stomach. Sweeping her long dark hair aside he moved over her and ran his tongue down along her throat as he lowered down. He pressed his pulsing cock along her ass and as he nipped at her shoulder, he began to rub himself against her.

She felt his urgency. She was wet and ready for him and didn't want to wait any longer either. "Now Dean!" Leah urged. "I want you in me now!"

Sitting up on his knees, Dean slid his hands under her hips and lifted Leah's bottom so he could enter her from behind. Dean surged deeply inside of her with one strong thrust, nearly losing it as her heat surrounded him. He stilled for a moment, fighting for what little control he could, then let one hand ease along her belly and down between her legs.

When Dean's fingers sought out her clit and began to circle and stroke, Leah sobbed from the unadulterated pleasure of it. He grabbed her hips and started to move, his rhythm fast and hard. It felt so good she could barely breathe. He drove into her over and over until her body began to tremble and shake, then her orgasm tore through her, rocking her to her very core.

Dean loved the feel of Leah's body shuddering beneath his hands. He loved the idea that he could do that to her, make her feel that good. God knows how good she made him feel! She was so tight, so wet. He needed her, craved her. Dean pushed deeply into her a few more times and his orgasm was explosive, starting in his groin and imploding throughout his body.

His heart pounding like crazy, Dean clung to Leah for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. His lips brushed her back before he eased out and stretched along side her. Leah rolled onto her side and snuggled up against him, enjoying the heat his strong body put out.

As content as she was, a twinge of sorrow snuck in at the thought of Dean's leaving the next day. He'd come and gone from her life so many times and as difficult as it had been, this time would be the hardest. She knew that Dean and his family had never settled in one place, though. Not in all the years she'd known them. There was only one thing to do and that was to be content to see him whenever he chose to drop by. When you loved someone you had to accept everything about them. And Leah realized that, as much as she'd tried to deny it over the years, she truly did love Dean.

A sigh escaped her and he gave her a light squeeze. "What's wrong, little bit? Not satisfied? Want me to try again?" He ran his fingers lightly over her breast, making her shiver.

"I'm completely satisfied, Dean. Completely." She rose up on an elbow so she could stare down into his gorgeous green eyes. "But for the record, you can try as many times as you like."

His lips curved up into that captivating smile that Leah adored. His hand slid along her cheek and up into her hair, then he pulled her to him for a long smoldering kiss. "I'm completely satisfied, too." His eyes closed. "Still, if we're going for the record, just give me a few minutes. Then I'll try again and I promise you won't be disappointed."

Leah laid back down, her head resting on his chest. "I could never be disappointed in you, Winchester. Never."

Dean hoped those words held true. If she learned the truth about the attack and his lies, would she still feel that way? He felt his stomach churn at the thought of Leah turning against him. He held her tighter and forced himself to clear his mind. He just wanted to enjoy her while he could. He'd deal with the rest of it when...if...it happened.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean was lying beside Leah watching her sleep. He'd been awake for hours just looking at her and trying to sort through things. Not the physical part; that was easy. He loved everything about her and the sex was great. It was the other part he was trying to figure out...his feelings. He wasn't too good at that. Dealing with emotional, sentimental crap was more Sammy's area than his.

What he'd come up with was that he had some pretty intense feelings for Leah. He cared for her more than he'd ever cared for any other woman. The "L" word kept floating through his mind, but he wasn't ready to take that on yet. If ever. What he could deal with was the fact that he wanted to spend more time with her. He felt good around her. He trusted her, and he didn't trust too many people. And he felt a strong need to be honest with her. He wanted to tell her about the demons and the hunting. He wanted to pull her into his world and share all of it with her.

But he knew Leah and the fact that he'd been deceitful throughout their entire relationship was going to be a big problem. If they had stayed friends, she probably would have gotten over it eventually. But now, now he didn't know. And it didn't matter that he'd started out honoring her father's wish. What it would come down to was his willingness to continue the lies over time. And if Dean was good at one thing it was lying. So how the hell did he tell her the truth now?

He started running scenarios through his mind. Ways he could tell her about what he and his family really did and the different reactions she might have. None of them played out well.

Still, she'd been questioning the attack because images of the chupacabra were creeping in. She'd even seemed fascinated by the idea of the monster being real when she'd seen that one on tv. But then she'd also had that look of terror on her face when he'd brought her home from the hospital.

Frustrated, Dean got out of bed, careful not to disturb Leah. He decided to get dressed and run out for some donuts. He needed to do something to try and clear his head. Ed would be there later that afternoon and Dean was sure he would question the attack. He had to come to a decision on whether or not to continue the lies.

* * *

Leaning against the living room wall, Dean watched as Ed hugged his daughter. He was a big, rugged man with sandy colored hair and intense brown eyes. Those eyes were the single feature he shared with his beautiful young daughter. As the elderly man looked Leah over, gauging her injuries, Dean wondered how long it would take him to second guess the story he and Sam had used.

It didn't take long at all. Ed turned to him, an angry look on his weathered face. "There's never been a problem in this neighborhood with animal attacks. Why is it you boys come around and my daughter's ripped up by some wild..." he paused to let Dean know he wasn't buying into it. "dog?"

Leah spoke up immediately. "Dad, that's a pretty ridiculous question, don't you think? What happened to me had nothing to do with Dean and Sam being here. In fact, I'm lucky they were here. They ARE the ones that saved me, remember? And there have been some attacks around town. A rogue dog obviously wandered into this area and I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wrong place at the wrong time?" Ed took a deep breath. It was not his intention to hash this out in front of his daughter. He was finding it difficult to keep his anger down, however. He patted his coat pockets as if in search of something. "Damn it!" he swore as he continued to dig around.

"What's wrong, dad?"

He forced a smile. "Leah, honey, you won't believe this but I forgot my ulcer meds. There's some over-the-counter stuff that works pretty good. Think you and Sam here could run to the drug store and pick some up for me?"

Dean rubbed his eyes. Here we go, he thought. Ed was going to clear the others out of the house so he could rip into him. He glanced over at Sam who was all too aware of what was happening. Sam raised his eyebrows, a subtle gesture but Dean understood. His brother was willing to take his place and deal with the furious parent.

"Here, Sammy." Dean tossed his car keys to him. "Take my car."

"You sure?" Sam was making one more offer to stay.

"I'm sure."

Leah got the name of the medication her dad wanted and turned to Dean. "We won't be long. Mind keeping my father company?"

Dean gave a harsh laugh. "Don't worry, little bit. I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about while you're gone."

The way he'd said that had Leah concerned, but Sam took her hand and pulled her out of the house. As soon as the door closed, Ed started in on Dean.

"What the hell happened, Dean? What did you boys bring with you?" His voice was low and menacing.

"We didn't bring it with us. Hell, we didn't even it know it was here. We'd been out in New Mexico and decided to stop by to see Leah. She mentioned some local attacks and we started checking into it. We'd figured out what it was and how to stop it right before it went after her." He took a step toward Ed. "Look, I'm sorry, but I..."

Ed's eyes blazed as he stormed closer as well, close enough to jab his finger into Dean's chest. "You're sorry? You knew about that creature and you left her alone with it running loose? That thing came straight for my daughter because of you! She could have died, boy! And what would you have said then? I'm sorry?"

Dean knew Ed was right. "I screwed up. I never meant to put Leah in danger. You know how much she means to me."

"But you DID put her in danger. And if you think she means a lot to you, then you can only begin to imagine what she means to me. Why the hell do you think I gave up hunting?"

Dean's eyes grew large as he stared at his long time friend. That came out of nowhere. He had no idea that Ed had been a hunter. His dad had only told him that Ed's vast knowledge in the area of demons had come from a close encounter and that was why John had confided in him.

He was still in shock when he heard Leah's voice from the doorway. "You gave up hunting what, dad?" she asked.

Sam burst into the room, coming to a sudden stop beside Leah. He looked flustered as he stammered, "Forgot her purse...I tried...she was out of the car. I'm sorry."

She gave a little laugh as she glanced around at the three men, taken back by their odd behavior. "All three of you are clearly in on something and I don't appreciate being left out."

She pointed to her dad. "Why were you yelling at Dean when I walked in?" When Ed didn't answer she turned to Sam. Her curiosity was turning into irritation. "You were in on getting me out of the house. Why Sam?" When he just shifted his stance and kept quiet she turned her attention to Dean. As close as they were, surely he'd give her an explanation. "Dean? You want to tell me what this is all about and why my father's upset with you?" Dean glanced at Ed, believing it was his place to answer Leah.

When nobody chose to speak up, Leah's irritation became full blown anger. "Damn it! Will one of you tell me just what the hell is going on?"

Ed and Sam flinched at not only her tone but her colorful language. It probably should have been the least of their concerns at the moment, but it was completely out of character and caught them off guard. They simultaneously turned their gazes from Leah to Dean.

Dean shrugged, a guilty look on his face. "Yeah, sorry. That's my fault."

Ed shook his head and returned his attention to his highly agitated daughter. "Leah, this doesn't concern you. Please, just go with Sam to the store."

"No. No, dad I won't. I don't believe you need any medicine right now. I want to know why you and Dean are fighting?" As she stared at her father a sudden thought hit her. Could he know that she and Dean had slept together? It shouldn't matter that they had, but her father was very protective. She was sure he still preferred to think of her as being a virgin.

If that were the case, it had to come to a stop. She was not about to let her father interfere in that area of her life. "This doesn't have to do with last night, does it?" she asked as she shot a worried look over at Dean.

Dean panicked when he realized where she was going with that. He gave a quick shake of his head. The last thing he needed at the moment was to make Ed aware of the fact that he'd slept with Leah. The man already wanted to tear him apart, he didn't need any more incentive to start swinging his fists.

"Last night? You were attacked the night before last." Ed walked over to his daughter. "Something happen last night that I should know about?"

Realizing he'd have to try and get them out of this new mess, Dean also went over to stand beside Leah. This could be the perfect opportunity to bring out the truth. "Leah saw a show on tv last night. It had some creature on it and she started telling me and Sam that she'd seen something like it before." He could feel Leah's eyes on him and he knew she was searching for a reason why he would mention that.

Dean wants Leah to know, Sam thought. He spoke up, wanting to help his brother. "She also had a nightmare, Ed. She was being attacked by a monster, not a dog."

Ed scanned each of their faces. The boys were trying to bring everything into the open. Everything he'd tried so hard to keep hidden over the years. All he'd wanted to do was to protect his little girl. Keep her from having to face all the evil that walked among them each and every day. It was still all he wanted.

He stared at Dean as he said, "There's no such thing as monsters and you boys know that."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"No such thing as monsters, Ed?" Dean had enough of the bullshit. His eyes locked with Leah's and he knew he had to set things right. If the two of them were to have any chance at all, he was going to have to be straight with her.

He continued to stare into her lucid eyes. "That's a lie." He saw the confusion on her face, but he'd made his decision and he was going to stand by it. "It's time to tell her the truth. She's all grown up and stronger than you think. She needs to know."

Leah looked to her father, desperate for some help. She had no idea what Dean was accusing him of. The fury that swept across her father's rugged features scared her. She'd never seen him so angry.

"Dad? What is it?" She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed. "Please! All this talk about monsters. I don't understand. What's a lie? What is Dean talking about?"

Ed swallowed hard, trying to push down the bile that was rising in his throat. He'd never felt so ill. He'd always respected John and held his two sons in the highest regard, but right now all he wanted to do was rip these boys apart limb from limb.

He couldn't deal with Leah yet and instead focused on Dean. "Why are you doing this, Dean? You know how I feel about it. Why are you going against me now?"

Dean knew beneath Ed's anger was pain and it was tearing him up having to do this. Ed was a great guy and had only good intentions for Leah. But as the saying goes, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. In not only lying to his daughter all these years, but asking his friends to do the same, he may have destroyed her faith in all of them.

"I'm doing this because I care about Leah. That chupacabra could have killed her. Now you can blame me for that, but these damn things are all over out there and something else could come for her. You've hunted. You know she'd be better off prepared next time."

"Next time? If you'd stay away from here, from HER, there'd be no next time."

Dean laughed sarcastically. "Come on, Ed. I know you don't really believe that. Now you're just lying to yourself, too."

"You watch how you talk to me, son. I may be nearly twice your age but I can still hold my own." Ed fumed.

Sam saw this was quickly heading in the wrong direction. He laid his hand on Dean's shoulder, hoping it would keep him from saying anything brash. "You know Dean's right, Ed. Besides," he looked at Leah. "There's no turning back now. You gotta tell her everything."

Listening to the conversation, Leah tried to sort through things and make some sense of it all. Monsters, hunting, chupa-somethings...it all sounded so crazy. And yet, something deep down was telling her it wasn't as strange as it sounded.

Knowing her father wasn't ready to speak to her, she questioned Dean. "Are you saying that vision I had when I woke up in the hospital..." Leah knew what she was about to say would not sound ridiculous to the others in the room. "was real? That I was attacked by this chupa...chupa.."

"Chupacabra." he finished for her.

Leah's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened. Dean knew that look all too well. He'd done his fair share of angering her over the years. ""So it wasn't a dog and you knew it all along! You sat there on the couch last night and made me believe I was crazy for thinking some sort of creature had come after me when in truth it had?"

"Yes." There, he'd done it. He was honest with her. A weight felt like it had been lifted from his shoulders. It was just one of many he carried, but the load was a little lighter now and he wouldn't have that underlying guilt any more.

Such varied expressions crossed her face - anger, shock, fear. Dean recognized them all, expected them actually. He knew that once she accepted the reality of demons, Leah would deal with it better than most. It was how she handled being lied to for so long that had him worried.

Leah rubbed her forehead as everything began to sink in. That's what Dean meant. Her father knew about these creatures! Lies, nothing but lies from all of these men. Men she'd counted on her entire life! It upset her more than the idea of monsters running around.

Talk about crazy, how crazy was that? Demons, creatures, hunters. It should scare the living hell out of her, and it did, but at the same time it seemed so surreal. She would have to figure that out later. Right now it was the betrayal by the people she was closest to that she needed to come to terms with.

The men stood quietly by, giving her the time she needed. For Ed, it was a nightmare that he could only watch unfold. Knowledge of these other worldly beings was something he felt Leah never should have had to face. He remembered how hard it had been for his wife in the years before Leah's birth. He'd continued to hunt however, knowing how important it was. But then she'd laid that tiny little girl in his arms and he knew it was time to walk away and give his family a 'normal' life. As he waited, he had no idea that it was his and the boys deceit Leah was struggling with the most.

"I don't even know where to start." Leah finally said. "I mean, here's my father who has apparently known about these things for years and even chased them down. Yet he assured me nightly throughout my childhood that there was nothing under my bed or in my closet!" Tears began to pool in her eyes as she continued. "Then we have Sam. Sam, the rational one, the sane one. The one I could always count on to be up front with me."

Large drops spilled onto her cheeks as she stepped closer to Dean, thier bodies almost touching. "And then there's Dean. The man I lo.." She stopped, realizing now was not the time to let him know how deep her feelings went for him. "The man I believed in. Always quick to make me laugh and to make me feel safe. I trusted you. I expected you to be honest with me. Especially now after we..." She couldn't talk anymore as a lump formed in her throat and she swallowed hard to force it down.

Dean's chest tightened and it felt like his heart was being crushed. He knew her reaction would be strong and that it would hurt like hell; yet the pain was worse than he'd imagined. He reached out to touch her face but she stepped back.

"Leah, you don't know how many times I wanted to tell you." He understood where her anger was centered. He knew her so well. What he didn't know was how to fix this.

She wiped at her tears only to have more take their place. "I'm sure Dean. Guess the time was never right. Not even when as ridiculous as I felt, I trusted you enough to tell you about my nightmare and point out that thing on tv."

He wanted to tell her it was because of her father, but how mature would that sound? Sorry, Leah, I couldn't tell you because your dad made me promise not to when I was a kid. Dean ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He needed to say something to make her understand. But what?

Leah waited for him to explain himself but he just stood there staring at her with those big green eyes. Fine. She would pull the information out of him if he wouldn't volunteer it. "So this hunting thing you and your family do...how does that work? Mechanic by day, hunter of evil things by night?"

This is good, he thought. She's talking. All I have to do is tell her everything she wants to know. "Actually it's more of a full time job."

"Full time? So you're not even a mechanic?" Leah's head fell back and her eyes closed as the depth of his lies began to sink in. She took a deep breath before turning an icy gaze on him. "So people pay you to do this? Guess I'm the only idiot walking around who had no clue these things existed. Well lucky for you, right? I mean, they're keeping you in business."

Okay, maybe telling her everything right now wasn't so good. It was just showing her how deep the lies ran. He wanted to be honest with her, but right now he was coming across looking pretty bad. He would have preferred to take her someplace quiet and talk, just the two of them.

But he'd come too far to turn back. Better to just plunge ahead. "We don't get paid."

Sam coughed nervously, drawing Leah's attention. "Sam? You want to jump in here. I don't understand. If you don't get paid, how do you two live? How do you pay for things? Where do you get money from?"

"They use credit cards. False i.d.'s. Aliases." It was her father who spoke up at last.

So he was finally ready to talk to her. Leah walked over to him. "Scams. Lovely. At least I'm not the only one they lie to. And you did the same when you were a hunter, Dad?"

The seriousness of his actions began to dawn on Ed Chandler. His daughter's tone and harsh words were evidence of how deep her pain and anger ran. She wasn't asking about what they hunted or why, but was focused solely on the deceit that surrounded it all. For the first time, he realized that he didn't know Leah as well as he should. In his effort to protect her from the knowledge of evil's existence, he'd built their relationship on secrets and lies. And he'd asked the Winchester boys to do the same. Now it was coming back to bite him.

"No. I was more of a weekend warrior. Hunting what I could, when I could. I'm so sorry, Leah."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Sorry? For what, Dad? Not being honest with me or getting caught?"

Guilt consumed him. Before he could respond, he saw Dean walk up behind Leah and the look on the young man's face was devastating. That was when Ed realized the choices he'd made in the past were going to effect more than just himself and his daughter.

Dean stood behind Leah and put his hand on her shoulder. He needed to see if they could talk alone. She'd have plenty of time to sort through all this with her father once he and Sam left. But that couldn't happen until he and Leah came to some kind of understanding. He didn't want to leave things the way they were.

Leah felt a ripple of pleasure that started beneath the gentle pressure of Dean's hand and worked its way straight down, coming to a stop between her legs. She jerked away, furious that even now he could affect her like that.

"Don't touch me, Dean!" It came out harsher than she'd intended, but it worked at backing him up.

Dean yanked his hand away and said, "I'm sorry. Look, we can work this out Leah. We need to talk."

"It's a little too late for that now. I want you to leave. You and Sam."

"Okay. Sure. Sam and I can take off for awhile. Give you and Ed some time. Then we can..."

Leah shook her head. "No. I want you two to leave and I don't want you to come back. There's nothing to talk about. I don't think I'd believe anything you said now anyway, Dean. You've lied to me about everything for as long as I've known you."

"Leah, you've gotta give me a chance to explain. I can't leave like this." Dean could feel his hands begin to shake as the finality of her words hit him. He tightened them into fists, squeezing as hard as he could, trying to maintain control of his emotions.

"There's nothing left for us. Go and chase your monsters, Dean."

She turned her back on him.

Dean stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He wanted to just grab Leah and drag her out of the house with him, force her to listen to what he had to say. But he knew the only choice he had left was to give her some time and some space.

He felt Sam's presence beside him and knew it was time to go. His brother patted his shoulder, trying to offer some comfort. Dean looked over at Ed, who nodded to him. He returned the nod and headed for the door, Sam trailing behind.

Leah was unable to watch the brothers leave. The front door slammed shut and the sound of it brought an aching in the pit of her stomach. Ed moved closer to his daughter wanting to comfort her, but she drew away. Outside, the Impala fired up and rumbled out of the driveway.

Leah bit her lower lip as she tried to contain her sobs. She was not going to fall completely apart in front of her father. "I'll be right back."

She headed for the bathroom, wanting to splash some cold water on her face. She stopped for a moment to stare at the front door, wishing things had been different for her Dean. As she turned, her gaze fell on the side table by the door. A small lone object sat in the middle of it. Leah picked it up and held it in the palm of her hand. It was the silver ring that Dean always wore.

A fresh flow of tears began as Leah closed her hand over the ring. It was his way of telling her he would be back.

"Damn him!" she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean swore softly, punched the rectangular rock the motel was trying to pawn off as a pillow and then laid his head on it. A few seconds later, he flipped it, punched it again and let out another expletive.

The lamp between the beds went on and Dean winced at the sudden burst of light. "What the hell are you doing, Sam? Turn that off!"

Sam scratched his head and yawned. "Having trouble sleeping again?" Normally he'd be mad at Dean for waking him up at, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand, 3 am but he knew his brother was having a rough time since Leah told him to leave.

"No, I'm good." Dean's answer was muffled. He was lying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow.

Sam draped his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms over his head, another yawn escaping as he did. He stared at his motionless brother. Funny how now that he was wide awake, Dean was managing to lie perfectly still!

"Dude, you are not good. And neither am I. This has been happening every night for the past week. We gotta do something about it."

Dean shifted his head so he could look at his brother. "We could go have a couple of beers. Or I can pick you up some earplugs."

Sam stood up. "No beers, no earplugs." He started toward the bathroom. "You know what we have to do." he called back over his shoulder.

Dean knew what was coming. Sam had been on him all week to go back and see Leah. But he couldn't, even though he hadn't been able to get much sleep and when he did he was dreaming of her. The dreams alternated between erotic ones and ones where she was getting ripped up by the chupacabra. He was waking up shaking and sweaty from both.

"Don't go there Sammy!" he said as he rolled onto his back.

"It's your only option and you know it." Sam said before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"I got one more option. I could get rid of your sorry ass. Then there'd be nobody to ride me about going back." Dean said to the closed door.

The door immediately swung open and Sam's head popped out. "I heard that." Just as quick, he was gone again.

"Yeah, well I meant for you to."

Sighing, Dean sat up in bed and tried to rub the kinks out of his neck. God, he hated motel rooms! He saw his cell phone lying on the table by the door and went over and picked it up. He flipped it open, hoping there'd be a message from Leah. Nothing. Just like every other time he'd checked. He set it back down and stood there staring at it.

"Come on, damn it. Call me."

"She's not going to, you know."

Dean jumped and swung around. He hadn't meant for his brother to hear that. He didn't want Sam to think he was some love-struck moron moping for his girl. "What? No, you didn't think I was talking about Leah, did you?"

Sam laughed. If Dean wanted to keep up the tough guy, 'I don't need anybody' image that was fine with him. He knew better. "Oh hell no! I figured you were waiting on a return call from one of those phone sex operators. I mean, that's what you've been doing at night, right? Having phone sex? I figure that could be the only reason you're lying in your bed moaning and groaning!"

Dean wasn't about to admit to the sex dreams! He gave a forced smile. "Nice! I'm having nightmares and you're making sex jokes."

Sam hadn't even thought of that. He immediately felt bad for teasing him. "Dean, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just thought.."

Dean brushed past him and headed for the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Kick a guy when he's down. Listen, I can't sleep so I'm gonna take a shower. It won't bother you, will it?"

"No, go ahead. I doubt I'll get any more sleep." This was perfect! It would give him time to call Leah. True, it was 3 in the morning, but something had to give. Dean had it in his head that if Leah wanted to talk to him, she'd call and ask him to come back. Sam had tried to tell him that it was Leah who was waiting for him to show up at her door but he wouldn't listen. There were a lot of things Dean was good at, but a serious relationship with a woman wasn't one of them.

So, it was time to take matters into his own hands. When Sam heard the shower go on, he grabbed his cell phone and called Leah.

Four rings and then a very groggy sounding, "Hello?"

"Leah, it's Sam. This is important, Leah. Are you awake?"

Leah struggled to clear her head as she sat up in bed. "Sam? What...what time is it? Is something wrong?" She was concerned by the shaky sound of his voice.

"It's like three in the morning. I'm sorry to call but it's Dean. He's been hurt. He..."

"Hurt? No! How bad? What happened?" She was already up and heading to her closet for something to wear.

"Well, it's not life or death but it's pretty bad. He keeps calling your name. I really think you should get here." Sam pulled the phone from his ear real quick and made sure the shower was still running.

He put it back to his ear."Yes of course." she was saying. "Let me find a pen and something to write on. Where are you?"

"We're in Duncan."

"Oklahoma?" she asked, surprised that they might only be about 30 miles away.

"Yeah. When you're ready I'll give you the name and address of the motel. Hurry, Leah." Sam was getting anxious. He needed to give her the information and get off the phone before Dean finished up in the shower.

"Okay, I'm ready. Wait...motel? Why isn't Dean at a hospital? You said he was hurt pretty bad."

Sam could have smacked himself in the head. That's what happens when you try to be sneaky at 3 in the morning! "No, no he wouldn't go. You know how stubborn Dean is. That's why I'm calling. He's asleep right now and I figure if you get out here, maybe he'll listen to you and get to one." There, that sounded good he thought.

"Okay."

He had just finished giving her the name and address of the motel when the water cut off and he could hear Dean moving around in the bathroom.

"Listen, I gotta go." he said softly. "Drive carefully. See you soon. Bye." He flipped the lid on his phone, tossed it back down on his pants which were crumpled up on one of two large wingback chairs and jumped onto his bed.

When Dean walked out, he stared oddly at Sam. "You talking to yourself?" He glanced around the room before walking over to sit on the edge of his bed where he continued to towel dry his hair.

"No. You heard the tv."

Dean looked at the dark screen of the television. "It's not on, Sammy. And besides, it was your voice I heard."

Sam lowered his head as if embarrassed. "Yeah, you caught me. I was talking to myself. I'm bored, Dean. How about if we drive back over to Lawton and pop in on Leah? Then I won't have to resort to entertaining myself."

"How about no." He got up and tossed the damp towel onto the bathroom floor. "And do me a favor. Make sure when you're entertaining yourself, all you're doing is talking. At least when I'm in the room."

* * *

Sam shot glances over at the window on occasion, wondering if Leah was having a hard time finding the place. He had cleaned up and gotten dressed, which Dean thought was odd. Hell, at this point he was sure Dean was beginning to think everything he was doing was odd. It didn't matter now; it wouldn't be long before she showed up.

Dean couldn't focus on the tv. He kept trying to figure out what his brother was up to. First talking to himself, then getting dressed and now sitting on the end of his bed pretending to watch tv while sneaking peaks at the window. He wasn't sure, but that crack about the phone sex might have gotten Sammy a little worked up and maybe he was hoping to duck out and find himself a little action.

He looked at Sam again. Nah. Not likely. He was definitely up to something though. A flicker of headlights moved across the curtains and Dean watched as Sam jerked his body so hard in that direction he nearly fell off the bed. What the hell was going on?

A rap on the door and Sam was up in a flash. Dean stood up and walked to the door just as his brother flung it open. Leah! Sam, that son-of-a-bitch...

"Sam, where is he?" Leah pushed past him and entered the room, stopping short when she came face to face with a very healthy, albeit very angry looking, Dean.

They stared at each other for a moment, a mix of emotions flowing through both of them, and then they turned to Sam.

"Sam!"

"Sammy!"

The youngest Winchester had a guilty look on his face and tried his best to smile. "Hey, unison. That sounded pretty good. That's just another reason to work all this out, kids." He began to back out of the open door.

"Don't you dare run off, Sam!" Dean made a lunge for his brother but the tall boy was quick on his feet and he was out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean closed his eyes. He could smell her perfume, the one she always wore and he clenched his teeth. Every muscle in his body tightened as her scent washed over him. His recent dreams came to mind followed by his memories of each time they'd made love. Not only was his body betraying him, but so were his thoughts. He swallowed hard and tried to will himself to cool down.

"Dean?" Her voice was soft, no traces of the anger it had carried the last time he'd seen her.

He knew Leah would want to talk, but right now he was in the middle of a battle with his primal side. After a week of hot dreams, all he wanted to do was get her out of her clothes and into bed and it wasn't very likely she would feel the same way.

Dean couldn't face her at the moment. What he was feeling would be pretty damn obvious by the size of his hard on. Instead he kept his back to her and tried to apologize for Sam's lies. After all, it was lying that got him into this mess with her in the first place.

"Look Leah, I don't know what my idiot brother said to get you to come out here, but I'm sorry he wasted your time. I told him to stay out of it." His tone was brusque, although it wasn't what he'd intended.

Leah wasn't sure what Dean was trying to say. Waste of time? Was that because he didn't want her there? Sure, she was still upset with the lies, but she understood now. God, all she wanted to do was touch him! After a week apart, she'd realized how much she needed him in her life, no matter what had happened.

Still, Dean was acting like he didn't want to work things out. As Leah stood there staring at his back, anger began to set in. Just what did he have to be upset about? She was the one who had been lied to over and over again. Oh, the man was infuriating! She thought she'd come to terms with all of this but now she wasn't sure why she was so willing to forgive him.

"Wasted my time?" she lashed out. "Damn straight I wasted my time! But don't worry, Winchester, I won't bother you any longer. I'm leaving!"

Leah pushed past him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He'd been lost in his desire for her and had no idea why she was suddenly so upset with him. "Why are you yelling at me? And stop swearing, damn it!"

Her chin went up a notch in defiance. "Why do you think I'm yelling? I came out here in the middle of the night because your brother told me you were hurt and when I get here you're fine! Then he takes off and you won't look at me and you start telling me it's all a waste of time! And I will swear if I want to. You didn't seem to mind it when we were in bed together!" In her need to vent, Leah had rushed through that in one long breath and it left her flustered and panting for air.

Dean could feel her pulse racing beneath his thumbs as he gripped her wrists. None of her words seemed to register as his gaze dropped. Her chest was heaving from her laboured breathing, causing her breasts to rise and fall seductively. He noticed her beauiful face was flushed and he wondered if her entire body was as well. There was only way to find out.

He rushed forward, pushing Leah as he went until her body was pinned between his and the door. His hands slid up the length of her arms to her shoulders, then plunged to her breasts. Dean palmed them, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh. He ground his hips into hers, his erection hard against her lower belly.

His head dipped as he lowered his mouth to capture hers, but Leah turned her head to the side to avoid him. Her hands came up to push against his chest and then her head snapped forward again so she could stare into his eyes.

"No Dean!" Leah was both a little frightened and highly aroused by his sudden aggressiveness.

Dean knew her; she was undecided. He leaned in but she pushed harder against him.

"I said no." Leah was struggling with her desire. Part of her was hurt from all this, but another part - the part that governed her senses - was eager for his touch, which already had her hot and wet.

"Yes, Leah. Say it." Dean rubbed against her, grinding his hips erotically. All he was wearing was a dark green t-shirt and a pair of those sexy boxer briefs. She could feel his shaft, thick and hard through the thin fabric. The heat from his body was pouring right through them. Leah breathed in deeply. She could tell he'd showered recently, the smell of his freshly washed hair and skin wrapping around her.

"I want to taste you. Say yes and open up for me." He brought his lips close again and she hesitated. He hovered there, his hot breath sweeping over her mouth. He needed to feel those luscious lips on his. Then he wanted to feel them on the rest of his aching body.

One more push of his hips against hers, a knee thrust in between her legs forcing them open and Leah crumbled. "Yes." she whispered. Dean's mouth pressed down on hers, moving over it roughly. His tongue touched the outside corner, ran over her upper lip, then along the crease before pushing its way in. He stroked the inside, tasting and teasing until Leah moaned and her tongue darted out to join his.

Leah slid her arms up around his neck, her fingernails raking over his skin as her hands found their way into his hair to twist tightly around his short spikes. She took control now. Moving against him she gyrated her hips in a way that threatened to destroy what little was left of Dean's self control.

There was a tug at her waist and the knot that held her wraparound dress closed was yanked loose. He stepped back mere inches to allow her dress to fall open. A chill swept over Leah as the cool air caressed her, even though she was sure her body must be burning up.

Dean groaned at the sight before him. Firm bare breasts, nipples already tight as they strained forward for his touch. Her flat belly, long legs and oh God, those sheer little panties that did nothing to hide her womanhood from him. They were already damp at the center.

Dean's calloused hands raked over her sides and belly before searching out those two perfect orbs. As he rolled her hard little nipples between his fingers he nibbled down the long column of her throat. Leah winced at the roughness of his bites, her hands tugging at his locks. When Dean reached the top of her shoulder he licked and sucked his way back up to her earlobe.

He reached up and pulled one of her hands free from his hair and guided it down between his legs.

"I want you Leah." he whispered hoarsely against her ear. His tongue traced her lobe. "I want to bury myself inside of you. Feel you wrap yourself around me, pulling me in deeper and deeper." This was the time he could tell her how he felt. Not sweet little words of love because those never came easy for him, but words of passion and desire.

His words were intoxicating, rousing in Leah a level of sexual tension she had never imagined existed. It was she who needed him. She rubbed her hand over his erection, squeezed him through his briefs then let go. Her hands grabbed at his t shirt and tugged, wanting it off, wanting to feel and taste his skin. Once it was over his head and discarded, she ran her hands over his hard chest flicking at his nipples. She ran her tongue over one, teasing it into a peak before nipping at it then sucking deeply.

Dean let out a low growl as the feel of her hot mouth sucking on him opened a flood of sensations that shot straight down to his cock. It was swelling and throbbing with the frantic rhythm of his heartbeat. He grabbed a handful of Leah's hair and jerked her head back, loosening her hold on him. His mouth descended upon hers as he tried to satisfy the hunger for her that had been building in him all week.

He let his hand roam over her body working it's way down seeking out the heat between her legs. His mouth found and caught a taut peak as his fingers circled the dampness of her panties, feeling them grow wetter under his touch. He shoved them aside, letting his long fingers slide over her. Leah arched her hips against his hand, expecting his fingers to enter, but he held them still. She could feel their warmth and just the slightest pressure at her opening and it was the sweetest torture. She moaned into his mouth and lurched forward again. This time he answered her pleas. His thumb began to rub her clit. Leah squirmed as delicious tingles flowed over her, but she still needed more. Dean understood and thrust two fingers up into her. She clamped down around them, already so close to coming.

"I can't..." she cried."Dean, please!"

His fingers pulled out and he stepped back to remove his briefs. Leah removed her dress and panties then felt herself pulled up into Dean's arms as he carried her the short distance to the bed. They fell down on top of it, his weight coming down hard on her. They kissed hungrily before Dean entered her in one powerful thrust. Leah shuddered as his pulsing member filled her. She brought her legs up to wrap around him, at the same time squeezing her inner muscles, wanting to hold him to her as tightly as she could. It was enough to drive Dean into a frenzy. His mouth twisted over hers, his tongue's thrusts matching the quick deep strokes of his cock. Leah arched up, her hips meeting his as each thrust carried them closer and closer to their destination.

Dean felt it first, a burst of sensations that spilled over him as he lunged forcefully into her. He groaned into her mouth and the feel and sound of his release brought Leah to hers. She cried out as the exquisite spasms wracked her body. She hugged Dean close as they began to slowly subside and she drifted back down.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean knew he'd have to shift his weight off of Leah but at the moment, he couldn't move. He didn't want to separate their bodies yet; the feel of her soft, warm skin beneath him felt far too good. Everything about this woman felt too good, too...right. Yeah, sex was sex and he always enjoyed the hell out of it, but it was different with her somehow. He loved being inside of her. He loved being with her.

Oh hell. Maybe he really did love her.

His body tensed at the very thought of falling victim to such a problematic sentiment. Deep down he'd always known his feelings for her were pretty damn intense, but come on. Love? He'd always been smart around her, in control of his emotions by keeping things friendly and he'd always, _always_, been able to walk away. But now what the hell was he supposed to do?

It wasn't that love was completely foreign to him. After all, his love for his family - for Sammy - had always been strong. But that sort of love was different. He didn't have to think about it or try to express it. It was just there. This sort of thing, the tenderness, the sharing - he hadn't had much experience in that area. He knew how to hunt something down and kill it but he had no idea how to open himself up to someone, how to let them in.

Dean felt Leah try to adjust her body beneath him so he raised himself up on his elbows. She was watching him through half closed lids, a smile of pure satisfaction on her face. Her soft hands began to stroke his back lightly and he decided to put everything out of his head for the moment. There'd be plenty of time to deal with it all later.

"So, does this mean you forgive me?" he asked, brushing his fingers through the long silky strands of her hair that were splayed across the pillow.

The smile faded and her eyes opened wider. "You think it's that easy, Winchester? A little sex and all's forgiven?"

Dean grimaced. "First of all sweetheart, you should NEVER use the word 'little' when you're talking about sex with a man. We like words like big and huge and..." He caught the stern look Leah was trying to give him, but her attempts to keep the smile hidden were failing terribly. "What?" he said, feigning innocence.

Leah rolled her eyes. God, what a smart alec he was! She marveled at the man's ability to make light of every situation. Would she, or anyone for that matter, ever be able to help him get past the need to hide his true feelings behind sarcasm and wit? It wasn't likely.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, no. I don't think it's that easy, but I think you should forgive me anyway."

Now they were getting somewhere. As far as the forgiveness part went, Leah had already done that thanks to her dad. He'd explained to her how he'd been so adamant about the Winchester's keeping quiet. After a few days of wallowing in self-pity and anger she'd realized that no matter how much Dean hated lying to her, he'd respect her father's decision. How could she hold that against him? Still, finding out all the men in her life had been dishonest had been very painful and she wasn't ready to let him off the hook just yet.

"I don't know, Dean. Give me one good reason why I should forgive you?"

He could think of a few, but some were purely sexual and some he wasn't even ready to deal with himself. There was one thing he needed to tell her, though, and now seemed to be as good a time as any. "Because I'm sorry, Leah. You may not believe me, but it was never easy lying to you."

Leah was stunned. She couldn't believe all the changes in their relationship in just one week. Dean had gone from a friend to a lover, a mechanic to a demon hunter and amazingly enough, he'd actually begun to reveal glimpses of the real Dean Winchester. There'd been flashes of the nervous, tender and apologetic sides to the man. Even though she'd always imagined those existed within him, he'd always been so very good at keeping them hidden away.

"Oh, I suppose Dean Winchester apologizing would be enough to earn forgiveness." she relented. "But only under two conditions."

"Conditions? That's a lot to ask for someone who's pinned underneath me." Dean teased, pressing his weight down on her. He felt her nails digging into his back and let out a yelp. "Ok! Ok. What two conditions?"

"One, obviously, is that I want you to be straight with me when it comes to the important things, Dean. I know what you do now and my father says you're good at it. One of the best. I have SO many questions for you and I need to know you'll be honest with me."

Honesty was one value that had escaped him for most of his life. There were times when he wasn't honest with his family and if he was willing to - well, be _honest_ - there were times when he wasn't even straight with himself. Still, the lack of it had nearly cost him a lot this time so maybe he could give it one hell of a try.

"Honest about the important stuff. Sounds tough, but I can handle tough. Okay, I'll give it a shot. Second?"

"Well, if you thought that one was tough, I'm not so sure you'll be able to handle this second one."

"Tougher than honesty? Lay it on me, baby."

She laughed. "Okay. I know you and Sam travel all the time tracking things down. The second condition, is that you have to come back around often enough to keep me satisfied. I'm damn near insatiable now thanks to you. Think you can manage that, hunter?"

A corner of his mouth lifted up into a sexy little half smile. He lowered his head so that his lips were just above hers. "That sounds more like a challenge than a condition and you know I never back down from a challenge."

Before his lips could touch hers, Leah held up her hand. "I almost forgot." Her fingers sought out the silver ring that she'd slipped onto her necklace the day Dean had left. "I think this belongs to you."

"My ring!" Dean tried to act surprised. "You know, I was wondering where that went. I must have taken it off and forgot to put it back on. Where'd you find it?"

Leah's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared up at him, trying to determine if he was serious or not. "On the table by my front door. So, you're telling me you didn't leave it there on purpose? To let me know you'd be back."

"Back? You really think I was coming back? I was so gone, babe. You were never gonna have the pleasure of seeing this adorable face again!"

Leah laughed. "Liar! Well, I suppose I should be impressed that your honesty lasted as long as it did. I think you might have actually gone about five whole minutes there without a lie."

Flashing her a cocky grin, he said, "Five? Damn I'm good!"

* * *

Sam stood with his ear pressed to the outside of the motel room door, listening for the obvious sounds that would let him know it wasn't safe to enter. He'd left without his wallet earlier and he wanted to slip in and get it so he could grab some breakfast. From what he could tell it was quiet inside, meaning Dean and Leah were asleep. He was about to sneak in when someone came up behind him.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, boy?" a deep voice boomed from behind.

_Oh, crap!_ he thought. _This can't look good. _

Sam turned around to confront the stranger and immediately stepped back, pressing up against the closed door. The man was huge; at least a couple of inches taller than Sam and had to outweigh him by a good 100 or so pounds. The look of disgust on the man's face was a very bad sign.

Sam cleared his throat, but when he spoke his voice still cracked. "You know, this isn't what you think. I was, uh, you see my brother's.."

"You some sort of weirdo? That it? You trying to listen in on people, son?" The man held up a couple of beefy hands and started cracking his knuckles.

Sam gave a nervous laugh. "No, you don't have to do that." He pointed a thumb at the door behind him. "This is my room. Look! I can show you the number on the key. My key. My room." He started to hold the key up, but the man stepped forward and grasped Sam by the front of his shirt. He jerked upward, practically lifting the young hunter off his feet. He was left balancing on his toes.

"DEAN!" He hollered as loud as he could, hoping to wake his brother up. "Mister, you got this all wrong."

"I don't think so. I think I caught me a pervert. One of them peeping todds."

"Toms." Sam corrected, then wondered why in the hell he'd done that. Apparently the fear of having your face smashed in can make you do irrational things.

"What?" the giant asked, giving Sam a shake so hard it bounced his head off the door.

"I said DEAN! OPEN UP DEAN!" A bit of sanity crept in and Sam used his hands, which were balled into tight fists at his sides, to pound on the door.

"I don't know what you're yelling about but I think you've bothered these guests enough. Time to shut you up!" the man growled as he raised one huge fist.

Sam took a swing at the guy's face, but the man's reach was so long Sam's fist only grazed his nose. He swung his right leg out, making contact with the huge man's groin, and was rewarded with nothing more than a grimace. Hell! Only thing left to do was squeeze his eyes shut and wait for the explosion of pain that was sure to come.

* * *

Dean jumped and sat up, fists clenched and ready to hit whatever had a hold of him. He heard a feminine gasp and focused in on Leah who was in bed beside him, leaning as far away as she could. He blinked a few times and tried to come fully awake.

"It's okay, Dean! It's me. Someone pounded on the door." Leah realized she would have to be very careful in the future when touching Dean before he was fully awake.

"Sorry. Hazard of the job." He reached under his pillow and grabbed his gun before doing a quick search for his briefs. Unable to find them or his jeans, he decided safety came before modesty and made his way to the window. Easing the curtain aside he peeked out and saw one big, tall man standing near the door holding something out in front of him.

"What the...?"

"What is it? Is it Sam?" Leah asked.

"Not unless he's gained about 200 lbs. Get down behind the bed." Once Leah was hidden, Dean walked over to the door and yanked it open, gun aimed and ready. He was greeted with the view of his brother's back hovering in the doorway.

"Let him go!" Dean ordered as he moved to his right and raised the gun higher so the mountainous man would see it.

"Whoa, there pal. I caught this scumbag listening in at your door. I'm just trying to do you a favor here."

Dean stood motionless for a moment, then there was the slightest shaking of his shoulders as he fought to keep his laughter contained. Oh, this was sweet! Too sweet, in fact, to let it get by him.

"You telling me this freak was listening in on me and my girl?" he asked gruffly.

Sam tried desperately to yank his head around so he could see his brother. "Dean! Not now, damn it! This is not the time to try to be funny."

Leah dragged the sheet off the bed and wrapped it snuggly around her before walking over to the door. She was used to the brother's crazy antics and had even taken part in more than a few, but she wasn't sure if this was the sort of situation to kid around in.

"What's going on honey? Everything okay?" She asked as she sidled up to Dean.

"Looks like freak boy here was spying on us."

Sam tried again to yank his body around, but the guy's grip was solid. "Leah! Leah, please tell this very very big and angry man that you know me so he'll put me down."

"Shut up, perv!" The man gave Sam another rough shake. "I can handle this if you want, save you the trouble. Me and Mr. Peeping Todd will go and have a nice little chat."

Dean took in the size of the stranger and decided he'd better let his brother off the hook. He lowered the gun and said, "Thanks, but I'll take it from here. Appreciate your willingness to step in and beat the crap out of someone though."

"You sure? I don't mind taking care of him." the giant offered again.

He seemed a little too eager to help for Dean's liking so he opened the door a little wider, his gun ready in case. "Look, this particular perv happens to be my brother so I got it. Just set him down."

"Brother, huh?" The man shrugged and lowered Sam so his feet were flat on the ground. "Got a brother of my own who's a little off." He pointed a thick, stubby finger in Sam's face. "You! You're lucky your brother saved your sorry little ass. Better behave and mind him before you find yourself getting an all out ass-whupping."

Sam somehow refrained from making any comment as he watched the burly man walk away. He grabbed the front of his jacket and yanked it straight before turning to face his brother, who he had every intention of ripping into. Instead he turned right back around and said, "God, Dean! Cover that up, will you?"

Dean's brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what Sam was talking about. It was Leah who pointed it out to him. "You're naked, Dean." she whispered.

Dean laughed. "What's the matter, Sammy? Jealous?"

"Yeah, right!" Sam snorted.

He waited outside for a few minutes to give Dean and Leah time to dress, then went into the room. Glaring at his brother, he said, "What the hell is your problem, Dean? You could have gotten me killed." Without waiting for an answer, he started digging around for his wallet as he continued to fume. "I went out of my way to get Leah here for you and this is what I get!" He continued to search and rant. "Freak boy was spying on us." he mimicked. "Oh, that was real funny. How funny would it have been if he'd started hitting me? You saw how big that dude was!" Finding his wallet, he turned to face the couple, who were trying unsuccessfully to hide their amusement. "So you **both **think this is hilarious? Great! You know you're corrupting Leah, don't you? Think about that."

Sam walked to the door where he stopped to vent some more. "I slept in the back of the car while you two were enjoying a nice comfortable bed. And you almost get my ass kicked in return! I'm going for breakfast at the diner across the street." As he left the room he added, "Hurry up. I don't feel like eating alone."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam and Dean had spent the past few days with Leah trying to answer all of her questions about what and how to hunt. When she'd told Dean she'd had a lot of them, she hadn't been exaggerating. She wanted to know everything - what types of weapons they used, what types of demons were running around out there, how hard was it to speak Latin. The list seemed endless.

"I'm proud of you." Sam said as he followed Dean down the aisle. They were at a local hunting supply store picking up a few things.

"Proud of me for what?" Dean stopped to look at a display case that held knives.

"The way you've been dealing with Leah."

Dean grinned up at him. "What can I say? I know how to keep a lady satisfied."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I mean the way you've been honest with her about what we do." He looked into the case and pointed to a knife. "You should get that one. And don't tell me about your sex life, okay? I've known Leah just as long as you have and it's kind of weird."

Dean told the guy behind the counter they'd take the knife then looked back at Sam. "Don't worry. I don't think you could handle the details. So, why do you think she's asking so many questions?"

"Who wouldn't? I mean, she just had an entire new world opened up to her. Anyone would be curious and want to know all they could about what's really out there."

The clerk handed Dean the knife and the two continued their search. As they walked along, Dean kept thinking about Leah's intense questioning. He had a bad feeling there was more to it than simple curiosity.

"I don't know, Sammy. She's a little obsessed with all of it and it's creeping me out. Like last night, I woke up around 2:00 and she wasn't in bed. She was on the computer looking up demonology sites. I mean, she had this notepad and she was writing stuff down." He glanced at Sam. "Don't you think that's going a little above and beyond normal curiosity?"

"I don't know, Dean. What's normal? She wants to know what we do. I mean, Ed did this, too. And we all lied to her about it. Who wouldn't want to know every detail?"

"I know, but..." He stopped walking and absent mindedly sorted through some bins filled with duck calls.

"But what?" Sam glanced into the bins. "Planning on calling some ducks?"

"What?" Dean followed his gaze and shook his head. "No." He looked back at Sam. "Do you think she's gonna want to do this?"

With a straight face, Sam said, "Call ducks? No!"

Growing frustrated with both his brother and the problem at hand, Dean snapped. "Damn it Sam, I'm being serious! Do you think she wants to hunt?"

Sam sighed. He knew this was really bothering his brother but what could he say? Leah might be considering it, or she might just want to know what he and Dean were up against. Why get Dean all worked up at the possibility?

"I don't know. I doubt it. She's got a career, a life. Why would she give all that up? It's not like she was raised to do it the way we were. Why? Would it bother you that much if she told you she did want to hunt?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "No. I mean, I don't know. So you don't think she wants to?"

"Not likely. Come on, let's get we need and get out of here." He sure hoped he was right because he had a strong feeling Dean would not be very happy with the idea of Leah becoming a hunter.

* * *

"I want you to teach me how to hunt."

By outward appearance, the request seemed to roll right off of Dean as he stared at the computer screen, but inside his stomach knotted. This was exactly what he and Sam had talked about earlier that day. Damn it! He'd let his brother convince him there was nothing to worry about and now here he was at a loss as to how to respond.

"Dean?" Leah leaned against his arm, rubbing her breasts over it slowly, certain that if nothing else, that would grab Dean's attention.

He only said, "Hmmm?" Not so much as a glance or even an unmindful fondling of her breast. She knew immediately something was wrong.

"Dean. Hey! Over here." She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Leah, I'm really busy right now. Can't this wait?" His gaze was fixed on the monitor and his lips began moving slightly as he read what was in front of him.

"Okay, fine. I was just going to suggest we get naked, knock everything off the desk and climb on top of it but if you're too busy..."

That got his attention. "I'm never too busy for that." He pulled her onto his lap and ran his tongue lightly over her lips.

Having him right where she wanted him at last, Leah was determined to get an answer from the man. "Good. Then you aren't too busy to teach me how to hunt. When do we start?"

Dean sighed. No getting around it. He knew she was stubborn as hell. What did he expect? Now how did he tell her he wanted her to know about what he did, but he wasn't too thrilled at the idea of her doing it? Just like that he supposed. Bluntness always worked best for him anyway.

He stared into her big brown eyes and said, "Now's not a good time."

Leah played with the short hair at the back of his head. "Of course not. First we do it on the desk and then you can start training me!" She leaned in for a kiss but Dean pulled back.

"No, Leah. I mean not for awhile. There's still a lot you can do first. While Sam and I are gone, you can do research. You can find just about anything online. Learn all you can about demons, spells, vampires, whatever. If you think of it, look it up. Then, maybe when we get back..."

"That sounds like your way of telling me you don't want to teach me. Why, Dean? Do you think I can't handle it? Is it because I'm a girl? There must be girls out there doing this, right?"

Oh hell! Dean heard the slight rise in the pitch of her voice as she went along and he knew exactly where this was headed. Telling her no was not going to be easy.

To Leah his silence meant agreement. The idea that he felt she wasn't as capable as other women to hunt those things really bothered her. Trite as it may be, she needed for him to believe in her ability to do the job that meant so much to him.

That need drove her on. "You think I can't cut it because of the attack, right? Look, I know that chupacabra knocked me out and I may not remember everything, but I know that I did fight it. Hard enough to keep me alive."

"Barely! You were knocked out and that thing was getting ready to make you it's dinner. Now I can understand it wanting to eat you. I want to eat you..." Leah smacked his arm. "Okay, seriously. You could have died that night. If Sam and I hadn't shown up in time... People die, Leah. _Hunters _die."

"I know they do. But you're the best, Dean. Look how long you've been doing this. I'll learn from the best. And my dad hunted. He survived. You know I'm a lot like him. I can do this! With you teaching me, I know I can."

Dean shook his head. "It's got nothing to do with me thinking you can't handle it. Or you being a woman. There are plenty of chicks out there hunting. It's just.."

"It's just what?" she sighed. She truly believed he thought her incapable of becoming a hunter. Why else would he refuse to train her?

_It's just that I'm an idiot who went and fell in love with you and I don't want to risk losing you._ The words were there in his head, blaring at him like a huge neon sign. They just weren't ready to come out of his mouth. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to think of a way to keep her happy yet away from hunting and not lie to her in the process.

Damn, relationships were complicated!

Sam poked his head into the study. "Hey, I'm hungry. Who's up for pizza? Dean's treat."

"Me!" Dean practically yelled. "I'm starving. Could eat a whole damn pizza by myself!" He laughed, thankful for the distraction. "You hungry, babe?"

Seeing she was wasting her time at the moment, Leah gave in. "Yeah. Pizza's good. Be right there, Sam."

"Great." Sam nodded and gave Dean a wink before he disappeared from the doorway. _Thank you Sammy,_ Dean thought. He'd save the lecture on the evils of eavesdropping for another time.

"We're not done with this conversation, Winchester. I'm serious about this. Hunting is everything to you and I want to be a part of it. Plus, you and Sam, you're making a difference. I want to make a difference, too."

Dean played with a lock of her hair that rested on her shoulder. "I want you to be a part of it, too. But Leah, there are ways to do that without putting yourself in danger. I wanted you to know the truth, but..."

She waited, but when the silence dragged on, Leah knew she was going to have trouble pulling a straight answer from him. She was thrilled that he was _trying _to communicate his feelings because most of the time he seemed so closed off. The problem was every time he started to open up, he stopped just short of actually telling her what it was he needed to reveal.

"But what, Dean?" she softly encouraged.

"But right now I really need some pizza." He grinned at her before giving her a quick kiss. "Let's go eat."

Leah got up and walked to the door. Stopping to look back at him, she smiled. "I can do it, Dean. And I'll be good at it. You'll see."

After she left, Dean sat there for a few minutes and played their conversation back in his head. He'd been so certain that she should know about demons and hunting. And look what good his 'honesty' did. Now she wanted to jump right into a world he sometimes wished he could escape. Was he wrong for not wanting Leah to get involved with the hunts? She wasn't a little girl anymore, yet he wanted to protect her as if she was still that innocent little 12 year old.

Leah was a grown woman. She could make her own decisions and handle whatever came at her so why not train her? That was what one part of his brain told him. It was the other part, the protective side, the side that wanted to keep her as far away from his world as possible, that screamed out "NO!".

What the hell was he supposed to do? He needed time to figure it out. Best if he and Sam took off for awhile. And the sooner the better.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dean sat at the small table trying to concentrate on the pages of the journal that lay open before him. It was a little after 2:30 am and he was working hard to stay awake. He and Sam were in a town in Montana where they were trying to figure out why dead bodies in funeral homes were suddenly becoming animated in their coffins and taking off to wander around a local cemetery. It had only been 3 days since they arrived but he was more than ready to finish the job and leave.

And as if zombies weren't enough, he'd also been struggling with his 'Leah issues' over the past few days. He and Sam had taken off the night she'd told him she wanted to hunt because if he'd stayed, she would have pushed him for an answer and he wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. He'd thought some space would help by giving him time to figure it out, but instead it only made him realize how much he missed her. Now he was trying to deal with not only her strong desire to hunt, but his strong desire to be with her.

The sound of Sam's soft snores drifted over and for a reason he couldn't explain, it irritated the hell out of him. Sam looked so damn peaceful! Maybe that was it. Here he was still up, trying to solve the case. Trying to figure out what to do about Leah. And Sam was just...sleeping!

"Sam!" Nothing. He was in a pretty deep sleep, too. The bitch! Pissed off even more, Dean barked, "Yo! Sammy!" The snoring stopped and Sam shifted slightly.

Dean picked up a discarded bottle cap, took aim and fired it over at the bed. It sailed harmlessly off to the side, missing the target. He took another, aiming again, and this time it hit his brother square in the face. Sam's eyes flew open and he sat up, looking completely disoriented.

"What? What's wrong?" The younger Winchester looked around. His hair was sticking up and his eyes were huge. Stress, the late hour and lack of sleep had done a number on Dean and he found himself laughing uncontrollably as he watched his kid brother.

"Dean!" Sam threw back the covers and stomped over to the table. "What the hell's so funny?" He glanced at the open book. "Did you find something?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus clearly on the page.

"No, but dude," He tried to contain his laughter. "Dude, you should see yourself! I mean really. You, uh, you look pretty damn funny."

"What?" Sam stared at his brother, still not fully aware of what was going on. When it finally sank in that Dean had woken him up for no other reason than to harass him, confusion quickly turned into anger. "Oh, you ass! You think it's funny, huh?" Sam reached over and tipped Dean's chair to the side, dumping it and it's occupant onto the floor. A huge grin split his face. "How's that for funny?"

"Hey! What the hell's wrong with you?" Dean picked himself up and glared at his brother, all traces of humor gone. He shoved hard against Sam's chest, forcing the younger man to stumble backward, his thighs crashing into the table.

Catching himself before he fell over backwards, Sam decided he'd had enough. He'd been patient the week before, trying to help Dean get things worked out with Leah, but the two were together now and his brother had no reason to give him crap. He lunged forward, catching Dean around the waist and drove him back and down onto the floor. They landed hard, Dean's breath gushing out at the impact. Sam's weight on top of him made it nearly impossible to draw in a full breath and he shoved forcefully, trying to remove him.

Sam grinned, never able to pass up on the pleasures of getting the best of his older brother. "Not so tough now are ya? Bitch!"

"Can't...breathe..." Dean gasped.

Worried that he'd hurt Dean, Sam quickly pushed himself up, relieving his brother of the extra weight. He reached out to help Dean up and was immediately met with a fist to his chin, which snapped his head back sharply. Before he could react, Dean shoved him sideways, forcing him onto his back.

Leaning in, he pressed his face close to Sam's. "Sucker!" With a smile, he stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off of his shirt as he gloated.

Sam laid there for a moment, shaking his head. Then he propped himself up on his elbows and asked, "Feeling better now, Dean?"

"A little." He reached out a hand. "Come on."

Sam started to reach up, then quickly pulled his hand back. "Oh no! You only feel a little better. The only thing that's gonna make you feel a LOT better is if you keep swinging. I'll stay down here."

Dean shrugged. "Suit yourself." He set the chair upright then flopped down onto it, sliding the journal closer so he could resume his search.

There were a few moments of silence before Sam spoke. "What is it, Dean? What's got you picking fights at 2 in the morning?" Sam got up and sat in the chair opposite his brother. "I know it's not the 'walking dead'."

When Dean failed to answer, he tried again. One thing he was used to was Dean's inability to discuss his problems. That saying about pulling teeth came to mind. It could have been written for his older sibling.

"I thought you and Leah had things worked out. Is it because she's asked you to train her?"

Dean's eyes shot up. "Can you believe that shit? What the hell is she thinking? I mean, is she even thinking? You saw what happened that night with that freakin' chupacabra. It could have killed her. She can't hunt."

Sam was speechless. He was surprised to have opened up a flood gate. He knew Dean was upset about Leah wanting to become a hunter, but he never thought his brother would admit it. The fact that he was willing to talk about it was odd enough, but it was a really good sign. Maybe Dean was finally showing some emotional growth. "Is it that she can't hunt, or that you don't want her to hunt?"

Dean shook his head. "What's the difference? It's not happening. I mean, it shouldn't right? She can't..." He stared at Sam, trying to read the look on his face. "Right? You don't think she could, do you?"

Before Sam could answer, Dean continued. "I mean, she could. She's a pretty tough chick. She's punched me a few times and it kinda hurt. You know, for a girl punch."

Sam smiled at that. He remembered getting a punch or two from her and he had to admit that a properly placed punch, even from a small female, didn't tickle. "So then what's the problem?"

Dean sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want anything to happen to her. It's bad enough I gotta worry about you."

Sam grunted. "What does that mean? You comparing me to a girl now?"

"Well, yeah. I mean come on. You are kinda feminine." he teased.

Sam picked up a crumpled napkin that was lying on the table and tossed it at his brother. "Screw you. Look Dean, Leah's a big girl. I know how you feel about her but..."

"No you don't." Dean interrupted. "You think you do, but you don't."

"No, Dean, I do. You're not fooling me and it's only wearing you down trying to fool yourself. You're in love with her."

Dean shook his head vehemently. No way was he ready to take on _that _conversation. "No I'm not Sam. See, you don't even have a clue. This is a waste of time. Why don't you go back to bed?" Leaning forward, he stared at the journal in an attempt to ignore Sam and put an end to the discussion.

Sam reached over and snatched the book away.

"Give it back, damn it!" Dean hollered.

"No. And it's not that big of a deal to admit how you feel about her. It's easy. You just say, 'I'm in love with Leah.' You'd be amazed at how much easier things will be after that."

"Easier? You think love makes things easier? Let me tell you something, Sammy, love makes everything one whole hell of a lot more complicated!" There was a twitch in his cheek as he clenched his teeth together.

Seeing that things were headed for disaster, Sam tried to calm his brother down. ""The point is, even if we both would rather not see Leah get involved any deeper than researching the supernatural, she's going to. It's her choice, Dean. What we can do is make sure we train her well and keep her hunts limited. Right? Between the two of us, she'll be safe."

"Well I'm glad you think so. Now give me back the book. I want to figure out this night of the living dead thing and get the hell out of here."

Sam sighed and started to slide the book back across the table. He stopped halfway. "You know for a second there, I really thought maybe you'd grown up a little Dean. Guess not." He stood up and pushed the book over the rest of the way.

Dean shot him a dirty look. "What is that supposed to mean, smart ass?"

"It means that when it comes to anything even remotely emotional, you still act like your five years old. I'm gonna get some sleep. I really think you should do the same."

"Nah. I think I'm gonna sit up awhile longer. After beating your ass I'm not tired anymore."

_Talk about a smart ass,_ Sam thought. He watched Dean stare at the book for a few minutes, then went over and stretched out on his bed. The whole denial thing Dean was doing was bad news. He just hoped his brother figured that out before it was too late.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As she pulled up to her house, Leah noticed the familiar black Impala parked in her driveway and her heart began to pound so rapidly she wondered if it was visible through her blouse. Dean! It had been nine days since she'd seen him but if felt like nine months.

She hoped he wasn't still upset with her. When he'd left, he hadn't seemed too thrilled by her suggestion to start hunting. She'd made up her mind, though, and Dean was just going to have to get used to the idea. Taking his advice to learn all she could about the supernatural had her completely hooked. In fact, she was more determined than ever now to do it. She'd even started taking a martial arts class while he and Sam had been out of town. The plan was to be well prepared so that Dean would have nothing to worry about and no excuse to deny her training.

Right now, however, all she wanted was to feel that delicious body of his in her arms and taste that sweet, sweet mouth! As she pulled her car in next to the Impala, she saw Dean climb out from the driver's side. God, he was one beautiful man! She'd barely had her car in park when the door opened and she felt his hand wrap around her arm, pulling her out.

"De.." His mouth closed over hers roughly, cutting her off.

Dean groaned with pleasure at the taste of her. So good, like those little peppermint candies she loved to suck on. He tightened his grip on her, enjoying the feel of her body against his. Her hands were running over his neck and back, her hips pressing hard up against his. It was driving him wild.

_So much for playing it cool_, he thought.

Sam cleared his throat, getting the couples' attention. "Hey Leah. Look, I hate to interrupt, but I'm pretty worn out. Your man here was waking me up at odd hours so he could use me as a punching bag. Think we could take this inside?"

Leah's eyebrows lifted at the comment. With a smile, she said, "Sure, Sam. Sorry. Oh, and I've missed you too, you know."

Sam grinned. "I'm sure."

Dean took Leah's keys from her and tossed them to his brother. "Here. Leah and I are going for a ride. Be back later."

Leah watched Sam walk toward the house, then turned to Dean. "Okay, care to explain what he meant by that? Were you beating on poor little Sam?"

Dean laughed. "Poor little Sam? LITTLE Sam? You don't really think I could beat him up, do you?" Her look assured him she knew very well he could. "Leah, he's lying. He was beating me up. Punching and kicking. It was horrible. I'm pretty banged up. You should see the bruises all over my body."

She ran her hand over his chest. "Oh, baby! Why don't we go inside? We could go up to my room and you could take all your clothes off and I'll kiss every one of your boo boos."

He grinned down at her. "I definitely plan to take off my clothes. And yours. But I've been stuck with Sam long enough. I want to be alone with you. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala into a secluded area of the park and killed the engine. He turned to Leah, a very innocent look on his face.

"Looks like we're lost." he said as he slid closer to her.

She tried not to smile as she backed away. "We can drive around some more until we find our way out of here." she suggested.

Dean eased forward again. "Looks like we're out of gas, too."

Leah feigned surprise. "Oh! That's not good. Well, we could try walking." She backed up a little more, coming to a stop against the car door.

Dean slid his right hand along the back of the seat as he closed the distance between them. "I've got this cramp. In my leg. Can't walk." He laid his left hand on her knee and slowly inched his fingers up along her thigh. "Think you could help me with it?"

"You're not trying to get fresh with me, are you?" She lifted his hand from her leg and placed it on his own.

"No! I'm just in desperate need of some rubbing." He grinned and grabbed her right hand. "Right about..." He placed it between his legs. "here."

Leah gasped. "Dean! That is NOT where you said you had a cramp!"

"I know, but it hurts like hell there. Maybe you could just help me out by rubbing it for awhile. Just until it feels better."

Leah shifted her body so she could slide her left leg between Dean and the seat, allowing him to slide forward in between her legs. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, I don't know. I suppose I could help you out." she said as she rubbed her hand up and down along his erection.

Dean leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away slightly. "Just until you feel better."

"I've been away for awhile. It's gonna take a lot of work to make me feel better." He smiled and slipped his hand behind her neck, pulling her to him for a very long, slow deep kiss that left her wondering how she'd ever survived the past 9 days without the man.

Leah sighed as he pressed soft kisses over her cheeks and chin, then down her throat to the soft hollowed spot where he stopped to suck lightly. His nimble fingers had already undone all of the buttons on her blouse and he spread her top wide, revealing a sheer red bra. Dean stared at her breasts. The dark tight nipples were pushing against the see-through fabric, just begging for his touch.

"Mmmmm. You don't know how much I've missed you two!" he growled, playfully rubbing his face in between the soft mounds. Leah laughed, but once the tip of his tongue darted out to tease her hardened nipples through the thin fabric her laughter changed to lingering moans of pleasure. She arched her back and wound her hands up into his hair, pulling him closer, needing to have him take her into the heat of his mouth.

Dean's fingers slipped inside the cups of her bra, pushing them aside to free her full breasts. He held one in each hand and squeezed, then his mouth covered a taut peak and sucked deeply. He felt her body tremble and he sucked harder, wanting to take her higher than she'd ever been before. Her grip on his hair tightened and he knew he had that power.

One more deep pull and he let go, causing Leah to groan her displeasure. He smiled as he brought his lips to her ear. "You're already wet for me aren't you, baby?" His tongue traced the edge of her ear before dipping inside.

"Dean, all I have to do is think about you and I get wet." Her right hand slipped under his shirt so she could run her fingertips over his smooth warm skin.

"Why don't we get in the backseat? Then you can take these off and show me just how wet I make you." He tugged at the waist of her slacks.

The two got into the backseat where Leah slipped off her heels and worked quickly to wiggle out of her slacks and panties. Her blouse and bra followed, then she leaned against the door and waited for Dean to remove his clothes.

When he was done, Dean stopped to look at her. She was so damn beautiful! Her head tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted, legs spread...

His breathing was ragged as he moved in between those long legs. He touched her ankles and let his hands glide up from there. Over her calves, knees, along her inner thighs. His fingers grazed over the soft curls of her mound and her breath caught at his feathery touch. He saw the glistening wetness and wanted to taste her, but it had been over a week since he'd been with her so his plan was to make this last as long as he possibly could.

Dean leaned closer, breathing in the delicious scent of her sex. Blowing softly, he saw her shiver. His cock twitched and he longed to feel her hand wrap around it. He knew the slightest touch, though and he'd be gone. He took one finger and circled her opening, then dipped it inside. She tightened around him immediately.

"Easy, sweetheart."

His low, sexy voice rumbled through her in rich, powerful waves. Leah opened her eyes as he pulled his finger out of her, then watched as he slipped it into his mouth, tasting her cum.

"You really are sweet." he said. He captured her lips for a deep kiss, his tongue stroking the inside of her mouth.

Leah tried to reach down, wanting to touch him, _needing_ to touch him, but he caught her hand and pulled it back up. His mouth left hers and began a slow sensual assault on her body. He licked and sucked along her throat, over each breast - giving special attention to each swollen nipple, across her belly and finally, mercifully, reaching her throbbing clit. His hot breath scorched her aching flesh as he brought his mouth down on her. He caught her clit between his soft lips and sucked, sending waves of pleasure straight up into her belly and breasts.

"Oh God, Dean! More. Please!" she sobbed.

Dean began to thrust his hot, wet tongue up inside of her as he rubbed his nose over her clit. Leah cried out as his mouth worked her relentlessly. Her heels dug into the seat and she gripped Dean's shoulders, her hips thrusting upward as her body shuddered with the powerful orgasm that surged through her.

When her body relaxed back onto the seat, she felt a chill as the warmth of Dean's mouth left her. Then his weight shifted and she opened her eyes to find his beautiful green ones staring into hers. She smiled and pulled him close to whisper against his lips. "Now I'm gonna get you off."

She pushed him back against the seat and dropped down on her knees in front of him. Just like the rest of his body, Dean's cock was hard and beautiful. She circled the base with her thumb and forefinger and squeezed while her tongue ran up his thick shaft. At the swollen tip, Leah exhaled, her hot breath causing his cock to jerk impatiently in her hand. A silvery bead formed at the slit and she used the tip of her finger to spread the moisture around his hot flesh.

Dean's head tipped back against the seat, his growl of sensual gratification filling the car. "Jesus, Leah! I'll go crazy if you don't take me in your mouth!"

"Easy, sweetheart." she purred.

Dean groaned again at hearing his own words thrown back at him. His hands slid into her long hair and his hips raised up, urging her to take him.

Leah's tongue touched him lightly with little flicks along his shaft, then around his taut head. Finding the tiny slit on top, the tip of her tongue traced over it and was rewarded with another droplet.

Dean's fingers tangled in her hair as he tightened his grip. "More!" He needed to feel her mouth close over him. Needed her sweet warmth.

She smiled at his urgency, then her mouth slid over him, taking him deep into her throat while her hand gently squeezed and pulled on his sac. She ran the soft underside of her tongue over him and his body jerked as he let out another throaty groan.

The feel of her mouth on him was pushing him beyond his limits. No longer able to wait, Dean lifted his head and demanded, "Come up here!" Before she could respond, he reached down and hooked his hands under her arms, forcefully dragging her up on to his lap.

Leah straddled him and leaned forward to capture his lips with hers. As she did, she could feel his throbbing cock under her belly and waves of heat spread through her. She was soaking wet and sat up to rub her clit over him, covering his cock with her liquid desire.

Dean grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. She guided him into her, sinking down hard onto his shaft. She shuddered with the pleasure of having his hard length buried deep inside her.

"Leah! You feel so good." He pulled her forward for a kiss as she began to move above him. Then his hands found her breasts and kneaded them before pulling one hard tip into his mouth. He sucked deeply, drawing out a moan from her as she clenched tightly around his cock.

Her rhythm increased, pumping harder. Dean matched her pace, his hands gripping her hips as he met her thrust for thrust. He was so close to coming, his eyes beginning to lose focus, but he fought hard to hold on. He wanted to watch her come. Her head was tilted back, her hair a wild disarray as it floated around her. She began to moan and her body tightened. Then he felt her spasms as she clenched and released his cock over and over, her orgasm rocking her as it swept through her.

Dean continued to drive into her with deep, powerful thrusts, fighting the need for release, but his body demanded he let go. Surrendering, his head fell back against the seat as he poured himself into her, every muscle contracting tightly as the intense waves washed over him.

Leah sighed and collapsed against Dean. Her head rested on his shoulder, her lips pressed lightly against his throat. Their breathing was labored as their bodies drifted slowly back down.

Relaxed and sated, Dean began to stroke Leah's back with the tips of his fingers. He felt a sudden dampness on his shoulder and then her body shook slightly. Hell, she was crying.

"Leah? Baby, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her tightly, scared by her reaction. Christ, had he hurt her somehow?

"It's nothing Dean. I'm okay. I'm sorry." She couldn't believe she was crying, but she couldn't control it. It was a strange sensation, the tears just welling up and slipping out. She had never cried before, during or after sex in her life, but then, sex was different with Dean. She loved him so much that all the emotions within her were magnified. All she wanted to do was share that with him, but she knew she couldn't tell him.

Dean held her even tighter. "Don't be sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head, keeping her face pressed to his neck. "No. I'm okay. It was just, it was so incredible. I know it's a stupid girl thing, but I just couldn't help it." She kissed his throat. "Just give me a minute, okay? Then we can get dressed."

"Sure, baby."

Dean rubbed her back and thought about her reaction. He knew this time the sex had been intense and he supposed that could have made her emotional. Leah didn't cry often, though. In fact, as a kid she'd broken her arm and hadn't even shed a tear. Other than finding out about all the lies she'd been told, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen her cry.

Maybe it was something else. But then why wouldn't she just tell him? Damn! He wished he had a clue, but this was way beyond him. Still, he hated to see her cry no matter what the reason. He wanted to make her feel better and oddly enough, he was hit with a strong urge to tell her he loved her.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"I," He paused. _Say it Dean. Tell her._ "I...I was...just wondering if you're okay now."

Leah nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay now, Dean."

They each squeezed a little tighter, then pulled apart and dressed in silence.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam sat at the table watching Dean and Leah as they ate in silence. They'd been acting aloof, barely speaking to him or even each other since they'd gotten back from their drive. He didn't sense anger so he really didn't think they were fighting, but there was definitely tension between the two. He knew it was none of his business yet he felt almost obligated to try and help them out. Of course the last time he did that he'd nearly had his face punched in, but he loved them both deeply and their happiness meant a lot to him so it was worth a try.

"So!" He blurted out.

Dean and Leah looked up at the same time, but neither spoke. They simply waited for him to continue.

Feeling the pressure was on him to get things into the open, Sam cleared his throat and spit out the first thing that came to mind. "So, how was your drive?"

Leah's eyes grew large and her face flushed in embarrassment. That was not good. Glancing at Dean, Sam tried to read his expression but he couldn't quite get it. It seemed to be a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

Okay, bad topic. He'd found the source of the tension but he still had no clue as to what had happened or how to fix it. Which pretty much meant he was right back where he'd started.

He figured he'd try a different tactic. Maybe if he could get them talking about some other subject, he could work them into discussing the real problem. Then he could just step back and let them work through it. "Leah, I found that book you're reading on urban legends and it's a pretty good one. I can give you the names of a couple others, though, that are a little more detailed if you want."

The sharp pain that shot up through his leg when Dean kicked it under the table caused him to yelp out loud. "Ow!!! What the hell?"

"Sam are you okay? What happened?" Leah leaned over to see what was wrong as Sam rubbed vigorously at his shin.

"Nothing." He cleared his throat. "I just hit my leg on the table." He glared at Dean, whose expression was very easy to read this time.

Leah pushed away from the table and stood up. "I'd love the names of those books, Sam. Thanks. Well, I have some work to catch up on so I think I'll head over to my office for awhile."

Dean couldn't believe she was going to keep avoiding him. Sure, she'd been a bit distant since that scene in the car but he'd felt awkward afterwards, too. That's why he'd backed off and given them both some space. He was past it now and he figured she should be as well. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal. So she'd gotten a little emotional after sex. So what?

He finally spoke up. "Now? It's almost eight o'clock."

"I know, but my boss gave me two days to finish a report he needs and I'm really behind." She gave him a quick kiss. "Besides, it'll give you and Sam a chance to spend some quality time together. You know, without hunting or me."

Dean grimaced and grabbed Leah's hand before she could pull away. "What could possibly make you think I want to spend more time with Sammy? I see too much of him now."

She smiled down at him. "I'm sure you two will have a good time. I'll see you later."

Sam waited for her to leave before turning to his brother. "Why did you kick me? That hurt!"

Dean leaned back in his chair. "Why are you encouraging her to look stuff up?"

"She has like fifty books scattered around." Sam huffed. "What's one more gonna matter? Besides, you're the one that told her to do all that research, remember?

"I'm trying not to."

Now Sam was starting to get confused. "Look, we've tried to talk about this before, Dean, but you keep shutting down. What is it you want from Leah? I mean, first you wanted her to know the truth about us hunting and even suggested she research things, and now you're bitching because she's doing exactly what you told her to do. Christ, no wonder you two aren't talking. You gotta make up your mind, dude. Did she mention wanting to be a hunter again? Is that what's wrong?"

Dean stood up and started clearing off the table. "No, she didn't bring that up. Yet. And nothing's wrong."

Sam got up to help. "So it's normal for you two to hardly speak and not have your hands all over each other? Come on, you've both been acting a little odd ever since you got back from your ride. And now Leah takes off. What's up?"

Dean laid the plates in the sink and turned to look at his brother. This was not a topic he felt comfortable discussing. Not with Sam. Hell, not with anyone. But he also had no damn clue what he was supposed to do to get Leah to act normal around him again and he really hated the awkwardness. Maybe there was a way to bring it up without really telling Sam what had happened.

"I don't know." he finally said. "I guess she's still upset about something that happened earlier."

Sam set the dishes on the counter. "Wanna talk about it?"

_Want_ to talk about it? Was his brother nuts? He'd rather have a tooth pulled. Without novocaine. "Nah. It's nothing."

"She wanted to get some work done at 8 o'clock at night Dean. Must be something." He could tell Dean wanted his help, but there was no way he'd ever ask for it. "I can try and guess what it is. You won't even have to answer, just nod your head yes or no." he said, trying to make light of it.

Dean snickered at that. He knew Sam might know why Leah was so strung out about crying earlier and he really did want to know so he decided to try and ask for his brother's advice - without actually asking. Rubbing a hand briskly over his face, he plunged ahead into unknown territory. "She's a chick. They do weird stuff all the time, right? You know, like crying. Chicks cry all the time. Say like, after sad movies. Or, maybe after...sex. They cry sometimes after sex." He glanced nervously at his brother. "Don't they?"

Seeing the surprised look on Sam's face had Dean wondering what his brother was thinking. Maybe he should have just kept his big damn mouth shut.

Sam could only stare at him for a minute as he realized that Dean was actually trying to discuss the problem, in his own unusual way of course. His brother sure was full of surprises since he and Leah had become serious. Who would have ever guessed it possible?

When Sam failed to say anything, Dean began to feel like a complete idiot. He held up his hands and shook his head. "You know what? Scratch that. I'm feeling like a beer. What do you say?"

"No! No, Dean, that's a good point. Girls do cry a lot. You know, over stuff you wouldn't expect them to cry about. Stuff like sex." So, Leah had cried after the two had been together earlier and Dean had no clue why. Wow! His brother never had any trouble getting women, but he was truly ignorant when it came to understanding the inner workings of the opposite sex.

Sam tried being straightforward. "Did you ask Leah about it?"

Dean visibly flinched at the question. How the hell had he gotten himself into this conversation? He felt dumb talking about it with his kid brother, but he really did want to make things right with Leah and that wasn't gonna happen unless he knew what the problem was. He blew out a breath and mumbled, "Yeah, sure I did. I thought I'd hurt her or something."

"What did she say?"

More questions, great. "She said something about the sex being intense." Dean rested his hip against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. He couldn't resist a little sarcasm. "So, you're in touch with your female side, Sammy. What do you think that means?""

Sam gave a little shake of his head. "Cute. Seriously, Dean, do you want my advice on this?"

There was a long pause as Dean struggled with the idea of getting advice about women from his kid brother. He hated it. After all, he'd had more than his share of women over the years, he shouldn't have to sink to this. But there was no way in hell he was gonna figure it out on his own and Leah wasn't talking. He groaned inwardly but knew there was only one answer he could give. "Yeah."

"Same thing happened with me and Jess."

_Fanfuckingtastic!_ He'd brought up memories of Jess. He knew how difficult those were for Sam. "Man, I'm sorry Sammy. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"That's just it, Dean. It's not a bad memory. It's a good one." A smile played at the corners of his mouth as he remembered that night with Jess. "One night after we'd been together she started crying and I asked her what was wrong. She said she'd never felt closer to me and that it was because she'd realized she was in love with me."

Dean's eyes opened wide and he said, "Oh!" Then he scratched at the back of his neck and turned to face the sink. "So, what you're saying is... You mean you think that Leah is..."

"I'm saying Leah's in love with you, Dean."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The bar was practically empty as the Winchesters found a table near the back. Dean took a sip of his beer and glanced around, checking out the other patrons. There was a middle aged couple at the bar, a few guys shooting pool and a couple of girls watching the guys who were shooting pool. In every town it was the same scene.

He picked at the label on his bottle and thought about what he and Sam had discussed earlier. If his brother was right, then Leah was in love with him. The idea of that being true made him feel so damned good. And so damned scared. Leah was beautiful, smart, sexy as hell and led a normal life. She was everything he craved and everything he feared all at the same time.

Ever since that moment in his motel room when he'd realized he loved her, he'd been trying to avoid dealing with his feelings, focusing instead on whether or not she should start hunting. But what if she did feel the same way? What if she did love him? How much longer could he pretend that nothing between them had changed, other than their having sex?

Sam, who was full of all kinds of advice now that he thought Dean actually wanted it, had told him what to do. _'Go for it, Dean. Be straight with Leah. Tell her you love her, too.' _Yeah, right. What if he did? Was he ready for that kind of commitment? And what if Sam was wrong? What if Leah wasn't in love with him? Then he'd not only feel like an ass, he'd look like one.

Hell, he supposed there were worse things than falling in love. Of course, he couldn't think of any at the moment. Between Sammy, hunting and yellow-eyed demons his life had never been simple. Now he'd gone and managed to add in another complication.

"Hey. You doing okay?" Sam asked.

Dean exhaled sharply. "No! And I don't want to talk about it, okay? We're out having a few beers and spending some "quality" time together." He took another drink and glanced around the bar. "So what now?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Throw some darts?"

"Nah." He noticed the men were still at the pool table. "Shoot some pool? We can make some extra cash while we're at it."

"No pool 'cause you always get to win."

Dean had to laugh at that. "GET to win? As in, you let me? Dude, I win cause I get a lot of practice. If you were willing to hustle once in awhile, you might get good enough to actually beat me one day."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh gee, Dean, you think?"

"No. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

He lightly punched Dean's arm. "Yeah, and you're doing a hell of a great job!"

"What can I say? You know me."

"Yeah, I do." Sam took a sip of beer and thought about just how well he did know his brother. "You're not gonna say anything to Leah, are you?"

Here we go, Dean thought. Sammy, the great romantic, was not gonna let this go tonight. Time for one of his favorite tricks - playing dumb. "About what?"

"Come on, man. You can't run from this."

Dean tapped his fingers on the table and scanned the room again, wanting to avoid the conversation. "Check it out. A couple of pretty ladies are headed this way, Sammy. Get ready."

Sam laughed. "Nice way to dodge this. Very smooth, bro."

"Dude, I'm serious. Get your game face on. It's go time. We're gonna get you laid."

A blond and a redhead stopped beside their table. "Hey there! How about you let us buy you two sexy boys a drink?" The blond rested her hands on the table, bending low to give the boys a clear view of her large breasts.

Dean smiled up at her. "You know, I'm good. But my brother here, he could certainly use another one. Why don't you ladies join us?"

Sam covered his mouth and coughed while giving his head a little shake, trying to get Dean to stop. Dean only grinned before taking a long pull on his beer as the girls settled in, the redhead next to Dean, the blond by Sam.

"So you guys haven't been here before. We come here all the time and we sure would have noticed you. You're both so freaking cute it's like impossible not to notice you! I'm C.C." The blond rambled on as the redhead caught the waitress's attention to order more drinks. "Oh! And that's Cammi."

"I'm Dean. This is Sam. And you ladies are good, this is our first time here. We stopped in for a beer because Sam needed to unwind. He just finished up a six hour surgical procedure at the hospital. In fact, they had to fly him in to perform it."

"Really?" C.C. slid closer to Sam. "You're a doctor? Wow! How cool!"

Sam started to speak, but Dean interrupted before his younger brother could mess things up. With a shake of his head, he told them, "Oh no, not just a doctor. Sammy's a surgeon. One of the best in the entire country."

_This is just great,_ Sam thought. _Dean's on a roll._ How the hell did the guy come up with stuff so fast? And make it look so easy?

The girls gasps were encouraging. Dean disregarded the furious look on his brother's face as he continued to lay it on thick. "In fact, he's the youngest surgeon in history to win the, uh, the coveted Schramm award. You girls ever hear of that?" Of course, he knew they hadn't since he'd made it up. Man, sometimes he even amazed himself!

The two shook their heads. "It sounds important though." Cammi said, sliding her chair closer to Sam's.

"Oh absolutely. Absolutely. Sam's responsible for some major surgical breakthroughs. Aren't you, doc?"

Sam grabbed his beer and tipped the bottle up, planning to down the rest of it.

"Oh, hey, take it easy there, Sammy." Dean reached across the table and grabbed his brother's arm. "You don't want to get drunk and pass out. There's plenty of time for that." His eyes darted between the two women. "Afterwards."

"Sam." C.C. said, then caught herself. "I mean Dr. Sam." She leaned in close and stroked her long fingernails over the back of Sam's hand. "You must be so smart! Of course, you must hear that all the time."

Dean jumped on that. "You know he doesn't. Not nearly enough, at least, not from women as beautiful and sexy as you two are. Poor guy rarely gets out of the hospital. The man is dedicated. I mean, dedicated. This is the first time he's been in a bar in what, 2 years?"

"Oh how horrible!" Cammy's voice dropped to a husky purr. "I bet that's not the only thing you haven't done in awhile!" She scooted her chair even further from Dean's until she was sitting right beside Sam. Then she leaned in until her breasts were resting on his arm.

"Yeah, you need to have some fun!" C.C. added and leaned against his other arm.

As the girls pressed in close, Sam's gaze shifted from one to the other before finding Dean. Sam had just a hint of a smile on his face and it was all the reassurance the older Winchester needed. Baby brother just might go along for the ride.

"Wow, you girls are very perceptive. And you know what? You're also very lucky." Dean stood up and tossed some money and his car keys down onto the table. "Because tonight is two for one night. The two of you adorable ladies get this handsome young doctor all to yourselves."

"Dean!" Sam growled, not expecting his brother to bail on him.

"I'll catch a cab." He gave his brother a wicked smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "I don't expect to see you until some time late tomorrow. Have fun Sammy boy. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Leah stopped pacing and sat down at her desk, furious with herself for not being able to concentrate on her work. Leaning back in her chair, she ran her hands through her hair and stared up at the ceiling, hoping to regain focus but an image of Dean immediately came to mind. So much for work, she thought. No way that report was getting finished tonight.

A quick glance at the clock told her it was 10:00 pm. She'd hoped to stay in the office for at least a few more hours, but she was feeling far too restless now. Her mind seemed determined to center on one thing - that moment in Dean's car when she'd made a fool of herself in front of him. With Sam around all afternoon, she and Dean hadn't spoken about it and that had been a huge relief. But her fear was that once they were alone, he might bring up the ridiculous outburst and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

With a sigh, Leah stood up and began to pace around her office again. She replayed her time with Dean during the past few weeks and one question kept screaming out at her. Why had she ever given in to her desire for the man? Staying friends all those years had been smart and safe. He would visit, they would tease and flirt and after he drove away she went back to her daily grind. Now she was so far gone it was unreal. He filled her thoughts and dreams and she literally ached for him when he wasn't close enough to touch. How could she have let that happen?

_God, you're pathetic Leah!_ He doesn't love you. Dean was not about to let anyone get that close. Even before she knew the truth about what he did for a living, she knew he wasn't the type of man to commit himself to a relationship. Yet she just walked right into this, eyes and heart open.

Leah took a deep breath and decided it was time to try and take control of the situation. First of all, she wasn't about to tell Dean she was in love with him. That would just send the man running for his life. Better to keep it as casual as she could and that meant remembering what she'd told herself back when they'd first slept together - she had to accept Dean the way he was. Coming and going. No ties. Somehow she would have to stand by that.

So, that was it. She knew what she had to do. Keep her love for Dean to herself and simply enjoy every second of the time she had with him. And definitely keep her emotions in check, especially after sex!

Well, with those nearly-impossible-to-live-by rules set, there was one thing to be happy about. While she may not have his heart, she did have Dean's attention at the moment. Not to mention that perfect body of his. That thought instantly brought to mind an image of Dean naked in her arms and with that, a huge smile to her face.

She rubbed her neck and looked at the clock again. He and Sam had probably gone out for a few beers somewhere, which would mean they'd be home late. Slipping into her heels, she decided to go home and have a glass of wine. When Dean got back, she would make love to him and forget about everything else.

Sure enough, the Impala was gone and the house was dark when Leah pulled into the driveway. As she walked up to the front door, she glanced around and felt goose bumps rise as a mental picture of that beast popped into her head. She felt a chill creep along her spine as she surveyed the bushes that lined the porch. Would that awful memory ever fade?

Hurrying inside, Leah started to deadbolt the door and realized it was more than the memory of her attack that was causing her skin to crawl. Somebody was in the house. Watching her. Feeling a presence behind her she swung around quickly, making a tight fist and letting it fly. It made contact with something hard and she felt a sharp pain shoot through her hand and straight up her arm.

There was a grunting sound and then she heard an all too familiar voice. "Holy shit!"

"Dean?" Leah flipped on the light and saw Dean standing there, his hand covering his left eye. "Oh my God! Dean, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." He fought to push the pain down. Damn, but the girl had a mean right hook!

She stepped close. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I hit you. Why were you sneaking up on me? Where's the car and why is the house dark? Here, let me see." Anxious to get a look, she pulled his hand away, but his eye was closed tight.

"Sammy has the car. I took a cab. Got here right before you pulled up. I wanted to surprise you."

"Why?" She dragged him into the kitchen and pushed him down onto a chair.

"I don't know. I thought it'd be fun. I didn't think you'd punch the crap out of me!" He gingerly touched the skin around his eye and winced.

Leah filled a small plastic bag with ice. "Here, put this on it." She kissed the top of his head and then pressed her cheek to it. "Baby, you can't hide in a dark house and sneak up on someone! You should know better than that. You're a hunter."

"Yeah, but you're not. How did I know you were gonna haul off and hit me?" Damn it, he was gonna end up with a black eye. Sammy would never, ever, let him live this down. He pulled the ice away and tried to open his eye again.

Leah gently pushed it back in place. "Keep that on it for awhile. And just because I'm not a hunter yet, doesn't mean I'm not going to defend myself if somebody comes up behind me in the dark."

Her choice of words didn't escape him. She'd used the word 'yet'. Not a hunter _yet._ Anger instantly coursed through him. It was too much. He was trying to deal with love and hunting and now pain...Christ, enough was enough.

"No Leah. There's no _yet_, okay? You're not gonna become a hunter." His voice boomed out through the quiet kitchen, catching Leah off guard.

She stared at him for a minute, shocked and then enraged at the thought of him telling her what she couldn't do. "I'm not? You think you can just sit there and tell me what I can and can't do?"

Dean stood up and tossed the ice pack on the table. "Yeah. I can and I just did. It's too dangerous and it's not the kind of life you need to live. What about your dad? You think he's gonna let you start hunting? I don't."

"You think my dad can stop me? You think you can stop me? I'm not that little girl you can bully into doing what you want anymore, Dean. I can make my own decisions and I've decided I want to hunt."

"Quit being stupid, Leah. You're not cut out for it."

"One, I am not stupid! And two, what do you mean I'm not cut out for it? I think I handled myself pretty well when you snuck up on me." She picked up the bag of ice and threw it at him.

Dean caught the bag and dropped it right back onto the table. He couldn't believe she was fighting him on this. "Leah, you don't know what it's really like. How your life changes. How you change! You've got it all. A great job, a great life. Why throw it all away? What else do you need?"

His last question went straight to her heart. She needed him, but that was another issue to be dealt with at another time. Wasn't it? The thought that maybe her desire to be with Dean was just as strong a lure as her desire to stand up against evil was like a harsh slap in the face. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure exactly what was driving her toward hunting, but right now, she had to make him see that she was capable of making her own decisions and couldn't be bossed around.

"I can tell you what I don't need. I don't need you telling me what to do. It's not your choice to make, it's mine. I'm going to hunt."

Dean moved a little closer and glared down at her. "Yeah, well good luck sweetheart cause I'm not training you."

"I don't need you to. I can learn on my own." Leah closed the distance, standing toe-to-toe with him as she jabbed a finger against his stalwart chest. "Or I'll find another hunter to teach me."

Dean clenched his teeth. Why the hell was she being so adamant about this? What was driving her? Why couldn't she see that he was just trying to keep her safe? "It's not gonna happen, Leah. I won't let it."

"What are you gonna do, lock me away somewhere?"

"If I have to."

Leah groaned. "OH! You are so impossible. I'm done! I don't even want to talk to you anymore."

She walked to the doorway, prepared to end the conversation right there, but somehow she couldn't. She turned back and her heart nearly stopped. Dean looked so lost standing there. Those strong, broad shoulders of his were slumped forward and it hit her that for such a young man he carried quite a weight on them. Her anger quickly melted away.

"Put that ice back on your eye. I've had enough today. I'm going to bed. Just...just come up when you're ready."

Dean watched her walk away, then dropped down onto the chair. He glanced around the empty kitchen, wondering how in the hell things had gotten so far out of his control.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dean shifted his position on the couch for what must have been the tenth time in as many minutes, but he still wasn't able to get comfortable. After the fight with Leah, he'd made himself a makeshift bed in the living room and settled in to watch some tv but he'd grown bored with that in an hour. Since then, he found himself doing nothing more than staring at the stairs, wondering what Leah was doing. Part of him wanted to go up there, but that was pretty much just the lower part of his body. The upper part wasn't about to give in. So, now he was lying there wishing Leah'd come down, but he had a feeling she was already asleep.

Sleep for him was definitely out of the question. He tried lying on his back, but that left him staring up at the ceiling which was fine until he realized Leah was right above him. In bed. She was probably naked, curled up on her side, her long hair spread out behind her...

_Okay, not a good idea._ He was just getting more turned on thinking about her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Not like she'd be interested in sex anyway. Then again, he'd always heard the best thing about fighting was the make up sex. Maybe she was ready to make up. Maybe she was up there right now waiting for him. Maybe she was up there waiting for him completely naked, lying on her back with her legs slightly apart, those perfect breasts of hers barely covered by the sheet...

Dean groaned and sat up, the heels of his palms going straight to his eyes to rub out the sexy images. The action delivered a burst of pain throughout his still very tender left eye. Perfect! Between a swelling eye and a swelling cock, this was going to be one goddamned long night.

Well, at least Sammy was having fun.

Headlights briefly brightened the living room and the low rumble of the Impala could be heard as it pulled into the driveway.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he mumbled. Snatching his watch from the end table, Dean checked the time - 11:25 pm. Well, either Sam needed to work on his stamina or he bailed on the two girls from the bar. Dean was willing to bet every cent he had, even though it wasn't much, on the latter.

The front door opened quietly and Dean watched in amusement as his brother appeared in the doorway. Deep down, he'd had a strong feeling that Sammy would end up back there before the night was over!

Sam stopped short when he noticed the glow from the television and Dean sitting on the couch. "Dean, my favorite brother. Oh wait, you're my only brother. Thank God." He flopped down on the couch and stared at the tv "You want to know how I just spent the last hour and a half? Do you?"

Before Dean could answer, Sam turned narrowed, angry eyes on him and started talking. "Okay, good. Because you should hear this. Thanks to you making me "Dr. Sam" I spent the last hour and a half trying to come up with medical terms that sounded realistic. Want to know why I had to do that, Dean?"

Once again Dean opened his mouth to speak, but his brother beat him to it. "I'll tell you why, Dean. Because the two girls you set me up with were hypochondriacs! That's why! They wanted to know about every ailment they and their families and their friends have had over the course of their entire lives! Most of which, by the way, I'm sure were imaginary! I mean, it got to the point where even if I'd _wanted _to have sex with them I was too mentally exhausted! And the worst part is that I sat there answering all their questions until I realized that all I had to do was pretend my phone was on vibrate and that I had an emergency medical call!"

Biting back a laugh, Dean tried to sound sympathetic. "Wow, Sammy. Hey. I'm sorry. No, really man. I mean I thought the girls would want to play doctor with you, but I had this whole other version of the game in mind."

Sam gave him a disgusted look. "Yeah, well maybe you should quit thinking. And quit trying to get me laid."

Dean's lips twitched as he struggled to maintain his composure. "Dude, maybe you should stick with surgery. Stay out of the bars."

"Right." Looking around, it finally hit Sam that Dean had been sitting in the dark by himself. "So, what are you doing down here on the couch?"

Dean shrugged. "What does it look like? I'm watching tv."

Sam noted his brother's shoes and jeans lying on the floor. "Looks more like you're planning on sleeping down here." He started to laugh. "You got banned from the bedroom, didn't you?"

"I did not! I'm just not tired." he lied.

"Right! Admit it. You and Leah had a fight and..." Sam leaned in, finally noticing the puffiness and discoloration around Dean's eye. "And she gave you a black eye!"

_Sweet! There was some justice in life after all,_ Sam thought as he fell back on the couch laughing.

"Okay, okay. Ha ha, a girl gave me a black eye." Dean stood up and gathered his clothes from the floor. "You've had your little laugh, Sammy. But guess what? I'm going upstairs for make up sex and you, little brother, are gonna sit down here with nothing but the tv and your hand! Who's laughing now, huh?"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dean crept cautiously up the stairs and made his way to Leah's bedroom, but the door was open and he could see that the bed was empty. He went in to drop his shoes and pants on the floor beside the night stand, then headed further down the hall to the only other place she would likely be at that hour - her study. That door was open just enough for him to tell the light was on so he tapped gently before poking his head in.

Leah was sitting at her desk, sorting through papers that were spread out across the top of it. She glanced up and to Dean's relief, smiled at him.

"Hey. Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Come on." She tossed her pen onto the desk and spun her chair toward him so she could watch him walk over to her. "How's your eye?"

"How's it look?" he countered, as he stopped beside the desk.

"Colorful. You know how bad I feel about that, don't you?"

"Yeah. But hey, it gave Sammy a good laugh. What ya working on?" He pushed a few of the papers around and checked out the computer screen. There was a twinge of guilt, but he couldn't help but wonder if she'd been busy researching demons again.

Dean's spying didn't get past Leah, but she wasn't up for another argument. Fighting wouldn't change the fact that he didn't want her to hunt and that eventually she was going to anyway. Besides, she had much better things in mind to do with the man than fight. He looked far too delicious in his black briefs and she knew he was going to look even better once she got him out of them.

"It's just some work that I couldn't manage to get to at the office." she said, her eyes slowly running the length of his tall, hard body.

He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, toward the door. "I can go if I'm bothering you."

"No, you're not bothering me, Dean." she said softly. "I've done all the work I want to do."

"Good." He smiled down at her, happy she was being so agreeable because he really had no intention of leaving anyway. He nodded toward her chair. "Mind if I sit down with you?"

Leah laughed. "You want to sit on my lap, big guy?"

Grinning, Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Not exactly what I had in mind. I was thinking you'd sit on mine." His bold green gaze raked over her, appreciative of the tiny sheer blue top and thong and all they couldn't conceal. "Wow! I like this." he said, reaching down to cup the smooth, firm skin of her bottom.

"I knew you would. I was thinking of you when I bought it."

He sat down on the chair, but instead of pulling her onto his lap he took the pen off the desk and tossed it on the floor near her feet. "Oops. Clumsy me. You mind bending over and picking that up for me, sweetheart?"

Leah winked at him playfully. "No problem, darling."

She turned her back to him and bent over to pick up the pen, giving him the view he'd wanted of her bare backside. Dean growled and grabbed her hips, pulling her close, then she felt him nipping lightly at her bottom. Bent over in front of him, his hot breath and strong teeth grazing over ass, brought on such an extreme tingling between her legs Leah thought she might come right then. "Mmmm, you're a biter, aren't you?" she said, her voice husky with passion.

"Yep. You just taste so sweet I can't help it."

She straightened and with her back still to him, took off her top and sat down on his lap. Grabbing his hands, Leah covered them with soft kisses, her tongue darting out now and again to lick at his salty skin. Then she placed them over her breasts and told him, "You can bite on these, too, if you want."

Dean squeezed the full mounds and rubbed his thumbs over her hardened nipples. "I'd love to bite you all over." He proved his point by nibbling along her throat to her earlobe, which he grabbed between his teeth and tugged.

She could feel his erection pressing firmly against her ass and she wanted to have him buried deep inside of her. That was all she'd wanted for the past few hours as she'd sat in her office waiting and listening for him to come upstairs. She'd waited so long she'd begun to worry that he might not come up at all.

No matter. He was there now. Laying her head back on Dean's shoulder, she gazed up at him, their eyes locking for what seemed like an eternity. She saw no anger there, only the same raw hunger she knew was reflected in her own eyes. Then he lowered his mouth, his soft lips gliding gently over hers before their tongues met in the passionate dance they'd both come to know so well.

Breathless and aching, Leah broke away and looked toward the door, but her bedroom seemed miles away. She stood up to face Dean, noticing the desktop behind him and a wicked thought struck her.

"I think I suggested this once before." She moved beside him and shoved everything across the top of the desk and off the side, then sat down on top of it.

Dean had spun the chair around to watch her and realized her legs were now at a very tempting height. He pulled the chair closer, helped her slip out of the thong and slid her ass near the edge of the desk. Placing her feet on top of his thighs, Dean spread her legs open. Starting at her knee, he began licking and biting his way up, moving along her inner thigh, up over her belly then down the other thigh.

Leah placed her hands on the desk and leaned back, opening herself fully to him. Dean felt her body shiver slightly beneath his lips and he could hear her breathing growing heavier. He continued to stroke her thighs with his fingertips and tongue, avoiding the one place that he knew was aching for his warm caresses.

Dean was touching and teasing, driving Leah insane with need. Every inch of her was burning, tingling beneath his skillful hands, but she was greedy when it came to this man and she wanted more. Lifting her hips, she invited him to cover her with his mouth, yearning for the moistness of his warm lips and tongue, but he only pushed her back down. It was a heady sensation, the mix of pleasure and suffering. Craving that perfect release he could give, yet loving the way he was taking his time with her.

His tongue traced a wet path up a thigh, slipped around to avoid her damp center and continued up to flick in and out of her belly button. It was her breaking point.

"Dean!" she cried. Her hands grasped his hair and she clung to him. "I want your mouth on me."

He lapped at her belly button again. "It is on you." he teased.

Leah tugged at his hair. "No! Lower."

His mouth shifted down just a bit. "Here?"

Was he trying to kill her? Leah snarled and yanked harder at his head. "Damn it, Dean! Lower!"

Dean grunted as his own body reacted fiercely to her forceful demand to be pleasured. It was a huge turn on and had his cock throbbing and straining against the confines of his briefs. One last lick and nip at her belly and he obeyed her lustful order. His fingers eased her open and at last she felt the soft heat of his tongue between her legs. Her clit was swollen and sensitive as he began a circling motion that sent her spiraling into madness. Already so near the edge, it wasn't long before his relentless rhythm had her screaming out her pleasure. Her body shook with its savage release as Dean drew out every ounce of passion with just the right touch.

Dean watched as Leah's breathing slowed and her eyes opened. Her response had been so powerful he'd nearly come himself. An overwhelming sense of satisfaction cut through him at having made her feel that good. He wasn't sure when, but somehow it had become all about her. How he could please her, how he could keep her safe, how he could be with her all the time. He'd never ever felt like that about a woman before. He'd never wanted to. And yet, with Leah it felt... right. Why the hell did it feel so right?

She sighed, the softest whisper of a sigh, and smiled at him.

Dean felt an odd tugging in his chest. _Huh,_ he thought.The '"L" word popped up clear and strong, but surprisingly it wasn't quite as frightening as before. _So if this was love,_ he thought, _maybe it's not so bad._

Leah reached for him and he stood up to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. It was a kiss filled with the tangle of emotions that were churning inside of him. He weaved his fingers through her hair as their tongues touched, gently at first then with a steadily growing urgency. He cupped her breast, strummed over the nipple, then slid his palm over a bit to lie flat against her chest. His mouth left hers to sweep kisses over her face and throat, and he could feel her heart beat quicken beneath his hand.

Leah pushed at Dean's briefs, easing them over his hips and ass. He finished removing them and a groan escaped him as her hands found his cock. Her fingers were warm and soft as they worked him, stroking, rubbing, squeezing until he was sure he would burst into flames.

She inched forward, guiding him to her opening before wrapping her long legs around his waist. Dean entered her slowly, wanting Leah to feel every bit of his need for her. He eased inside, deeper and deeper until he'd filled her completely. His lips sought out her throat, sucking gently on the satiny skin as his hands cupped her breasts, but he remained still within her. She felt so good, so warm and tight wrapped around his throbbing cock that he just wanted to stay there for as long as he could.

Leah loved the change in the pace of their love making. She'd been in such a hurry to come before and it had been amazing but this, this was what she imagined it must feel like in heaven. Dean was inside of her. Filling her, completing her, his body throbbing with his need for _her_. They were joined as one. Not moving, simply joined together.

She ran her hands up his arms and over those perfect broad shoulders. Her fingertips traced lightly over the back of his neck before slipping up into his hair. Her lips met his and their kiss was slow and deep. And then, finally, Dean began to move within her, his body imitating the motion of their tongues. Thrust after thrust, he pulled out slowly and drove into her deeply with an intenseness that harbored all of their hidden emotions.

Leah moaned into his mouth as she felt her need for him reaching it's peak. She held onto him tightly as each slow stroke pushed her higher and higher. Dean groaned now, too and she knew he was as close as she was. Neither wanted it to end.

His hands left her breasts, sliding up along her back and into her hair. And then he couldn't wait any longer. Dean's fingers clenched around her long locks as he groaned and let go. He poured himself into her and felt her come just as he did. She contracted around him, her body shuddering as she cried out his name against his lips.

They held onto each other for several minutes, their bodies relaxing and their pulses slowing. Finally, Dean pulled back and swept his fingers across her forehead, down along her cheeks and let them come to a rest at her chin.

He brushed a light kiss over her lips. "You're pretty damned amazing. I can't seem to get enough of you."

"Good. I like the idea of that."

Dean eased out of her and helped her off the desk. Leah's knees buckled beneath her, but he caught her.

"See what you do to me? Get me all weak in the knees." she whispered, a bit embarrassed.

Dean smiled. "Good. I like the idea of that."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed, he stretched out beside her and pulled her into his embrace. Leah snuggled up against his body, satisfied and content from their lovemaking.

A long time passed as Dean listened to the even steady rhythm of her breathing. He was sure she was asleep. He wished he was, but he'd been too busy thinking about the sex they'd just had. It had been unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, and he'd experienced a lot. And then there was the crazy idea he'd had that love wasn't so bad. Problem was, it didn't feel all that crazy at the moment. He thought about his recent conversations with Sam and he wondered if maybe his brother was right. What if Leah did love him? What if he did tell her how he felt? How bad could it be?

"Leah?" he said quietly. No answer. She was asleep and that seemed like the perfect time to tell her. "I love you."

There was a slight catch in her breathing and then Dean heard her say, "I love you, too, Dean."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dean eased out of bed and quietly dressed before slipping out of the room. He stood outside the closed door for a few minutes, trying to decide what the hell to do next. Every instinct said leave. Just walk away before things got any worse. Of course the problem was he didn't believe it could get any worse.

Those words, those three goddamned stupid little words, had just slipped out. One minute he was lying there listening to Leah breathe, and the next he was thinking - and thinking had not been a good idea. He should have just enjoyed the great sex and gone to sleep like he normally did. Unfortunately, he couldn't because it had become more than just great sex with Leah, there was all that other bullshit that went along with it. The relationship stuff and the lo...

No, he wasn't ready for this. This was Sammy's fault, damn it! He'd gotten into his head, dishing out all that crap about love and how easy it was. How Leah was in love with him and he should just admit that he was in love with her, too. Why the hell did he listen to Sam anyway? Look what falling in love got him. His girlfriend died and it left him devastated. Well, Dean knew what it felt like to lose people, and he knew what it felt like to worry every single day about losing the ones who were left. He damn sure didn't need one more person to worry about. Not now. Not ever.

Damn it! He hadn't wanted this to happen. He hadn't wanted to get close to Leah. He sure as hell hadn't wanted to fall in love with her.

Suddenly his feet were moving and he was down the stairs. He grabbed his coat and his keys and was out the door.

* * *

After Dean's declaration, Leah wasn't able to sleep for a long time, wondering if she'd done the right thing by answering him. She'd been so shocked and thrilled to hear him say he loved her that she spoke without thinking. It wasn't until after she'd told him that she began to wonder about the way he'd done it. She'd been half asleep, her head against his chest listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat when he'd said her name. Maybe Dean had only told her he loved her because he thought she was asleep.

She felt him ease his arm out from under her and slip out of the bed. Through lowered lids, she watched Dean get dressed and quietly leave the room. Leah laid her hand on his warm pillow, wishing she'd kept silent. It had taken a lot for Dean to declare his feelings, even to what he thought was a sleeping audience, and it left her wondering - will he want to come back?

The man was a strong and fearless warrior, but he was human and like all humans he had an Achilles' heel. Dean's was his heart. He tried so hard to protect it with his wise-ass remarks and unrelenting sense of humor, but the few who truly knew him knew it was merely a disguise. He was intensely passionate; in anger, hatred, lust and especially love. God help those who felt his wrath, but if he opened his heart to you, you'd experience a love that was all-consuming. Dean would not only kill for those he loved, he would also lay down his very life for them.

Leah understood that it was one thing to have those feelings, but it was a completely different matter when it came to expressing them. Dean grew up without the tender care of a mother to offset the controlling force of his father. While the young boy's need for acceptance and love had been strong enough to keep him blindly obedient to his dad, John's lack of affection and praise had forced Dean to lock those more sensitive emotions away. He had them, needed them and wanted them like everyone else but he'd learned early on to deny them; therefore showing them had become an impossibility.

If Dean hadn't intended for her to hear those words, and she knew he hadn't, he was going to have a very hard time dealing with the fact that she had.

The sudden roar of the Impala's engine cut through her thoughts and Leah felt her chest tighten as her worst fears were realized. Dean was leaving!

* * *

The Impala sped along the open road; racing through the night like one of the very demons Dean hunted was chasing it. He had the windows down and some BOC blasting from the cassette player, but it wasn't helping. In fact, the further he got from Lawton, the worse he felt. Hell, it wasn't like he could leave for long anyway. Sooner or later he'd get a call from Sammy telling him to stop acting like a five year old and get his ass back there.

Taking a deep breath, Dean eased off the gas pedal until the car slowed enough for him to pull off on the side of the road. He turned the music down and leaned forward, resting his head against the steering wheel.

"Damn it to hell!" He sat up and pounded the wheel with his fists.

He'd come face-to-face with demons and death, what was a little love? Right! He had to laugh at that. Demons almost seemed tame compared to the hell love put you through! But it wasn't like he had much of a choice at this point and that was the thing that really got to him. The fact that he couldn't help the way he felt about Leah. Even if he wanted to he couldn't stop it or change it. And the worst part, the thing that scared him the most, was that he wasn't sure he wanted to change it. How completely insane was that?

Clearly he had no other option but to go back so he threw the car into drive and dumped a u-turn. As he headed for Lawton, he tried to figure out how he was gonna face Leah. What if she acted weird or something now? Or what if she expected him to act differently? And what the hell was he supposed to say to her? Maybe he could leave her a note and take off for a few days, find something to hunt. That would give him some time to figure out what to do. Sounded like a good idea. He'd wake Sam up when he got back and tell him they were leaving. Despite everything, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the thought of waking his brother up again during the early morning hours. It seemed to be developing into a habit.

Hell, Sam deserved it. After all, those were his words that had been floating around Dean's head earlier.

* * *

"Sammy! Sammy, wake up!"

Sam opened his eyes to find Dean kneeling beside the bed. There was a panicked look on his brother's face and all Sam could think was here we go again! "What is it? Are you okay?"

"No, so get your ass up."

Sam grumbled, but sat up and leaned against the headboard. He could KILL Dean sometimes! These early morning wake up calls were going to have to stop. "Let me guess, it's about two o'clock right?" he said, stifling a yawn.

"Probably." Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. "You remember that time I had to get on the plane?"

Sam remembered all too well. Dean had experienced an anxiety attack. "That would be the time you freaked out. Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"I'm feeling like that again. Only worse. I mean, I went for a drive and I even tried that whole breathing thing and all, but nothing."

Sam was confused. But then who wouldn't be when they're jolted from a deep sleep at two in the morning. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Dean."

Dean stood up and began to pace around the room. He wasn't about to let his brother know that he'd been dumb enough to tell Leah he loved her, so he'd have to come up with something else. "I'm going a little crazy here, Sam. I mean, things with Leah are...I mean, not Leah. She's got nothing to do with this. I'm just...restless. I need something to hunt so let's go."

Frustrated, Sam snapped, "Dean! What the hell are you talking about? You just want to take off now?"

"Yeah, why not? Now's just as good as later." He walked over to the bed and tugged at the blankets. "Come on, Sammy, let's go. I know you can dig something up for us to hunt."

Sam yanked the blankets back over him. Something was clearly bothering his brother and he was certain it didn't have anything to with being restless for a hunt. "No Dean! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this is really all about. What's going on?" When Dean started pacing again, Sam asked, "This has something to do with Leah, doesn't it? I thought you guys made up. Did you have another fight?"

"No! I told you this has nothing to do with her, damn it! Just get up and let's get the hell out of here."

Shoving a hand through his hair, Sam tried to figure out what would push his brother into wanting to disappear in the middle of the night. It made no sense. He was sure that Dean and Leah had gotten over their argument. Unless...

"Did Leah talk about hunting again?" he tried.

"Sammy, enough with the questions dude. If you don't get out of that bed, I'm gonna dump your ass on the floor. Let's go." Dean urged. He was beginning to worry that his plan for a quick escape was going to backfire. He didn't know why Sam was being so damned difficult but it was really starting to piss him off.

Another thought struck Sam and he was pretty certain it was the reason Dean wanted to take off running. "Leah said she loved you, didn't she?"

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Son of a bitch! If he didn't do or say something pretty quick, Sam was gonna keep pushing and they'd never get out of there. He gave a forced laughed. "No, genius. Look, maybe I'm just sick of sitting around with nothing to do. But hey, if you're happy with being here, just forget it." He started for the door. "Or you know what, I can just leave your ass here and I'll go by myself."

Sam shook his head. "No you won't, Dean. Look, something happened between you and Leah, that's obvious, but leaving isn't gonna solve it. If she told you she loves you, what's the big deal? What's so bad about that?"

Dean stopped and shook his head. "The big deal is I don't want her love." He turned to face his younger brother. "I don't want her to love me and I don't want to love her, Sam."

"Yeah." Sam understood how difficult this was for Dean so he stood up. "Okay, you really want to leave, we can. But you know it's not gonna change a thing. In the morning, you're still gonna love each other. And when you're 500, or 1000 miles away, you're still gonna love each other. And when..."

Dean held up his hand. "Okay! Okay, I got it." This was useless. And friggin Sam was right. He was just going to have to hope that Leah wouldn't act any differently in the morning and maybe they could just move right along without dwelling on the whole 'I love you' thing. He walked over to the door and opened it before turning back to Sam. "You know what, forget it. We'll just sit around here with our thumbs up our asses for a few days. You're gonna beg me to leave before you know it. Go back to bed."

Pleased with the outcome, Sam smiled. "Goodnight, Dean!" he called as the door closed behind his brother.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

By the time Dean walked into the kitchen, Leah had already left for work. Somehow he'd manage to avoid the big confrontation twice now. When he'd slipped into bed the night before she'd been sleeping soundly. Or she'd been pretending. Either way, he wasn't about to complain about the extra time he'd been given.

Sam, who was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper, looked up when he heard his brother enter the room. Shoving the paper aside, he waited as Dean poured himself some coffee and then joined him at the table.

"Why is it, Dean, that you manage to get more sleep than anyone else?" he wondered aloud.

Dean shrugged as he sipped his coffee. "If you need more sleep, don't get up so early."

Sam grunted. "I got a better idea. Don't wake me up at odd hours any more! I'd like to get one decent night's sleep."

Dean was about to share an impolite finger gesture with his brother when he noticed a box of donuts on the table. There was a note stuck on the lid so he slid it toward him and read over it. Leah. She hoped he had a great day and here were his favorites. Maybe he'd luck out and nothing would change. Leah wasn't the clingy type and although she was a very caring, giving woman she wasn't really overly sentimental. With things looking up, he grinned and flipped open the lid, snagging two of the sweet treats.

"So, what the hell was that all about last night?" Sam asked.

So much for lucking out. But then, his brother _would _be a lot easier to deal with. "Man, what's up your ass this morning?" he asked around a mouthful of donut.

Sam frowned. He couldn't believe that after wanting to run out on Leah in the middle of the night, Dean could be so cavalier this morning. He sat there for a minute, unsure of whether or not it was even worth initiating that conversation. After all, Dean didn't want his help and he and Leah were adults who could handle their own problems, right? Absolutely right. But he knew it wasn't quite the normal situation for his brother and he couldn't deny that he felt bad for him. The relationship Dean had with Leah was new territory for the guy and even if he didn't want Sam's help, deep down Sam believed he'd appreciate it.

Leaning back in his chair, Sam crossed his arms and decided to jump right into the heart of the problem. "What's up my ass? Well, let's see Dean. Other than being unable to have a single uninterrupted night's sleep anymore, let me think. Oh yeah, there's my older brother wanting to disappear in the middle of the night to avoid his girlfriend and then acting like it's no big deal the next morning."

Shrugging, Dean took another bite of his donut, then said, "It is no big deal, Sam. I was bored."

"At two in the morning? Right, and I'm an elf." He saw Dean's eyebrows shoot up so he hurried on before the snide remark could follow. "Listen, whatever is going on with you and Leah is normal, Dean. I know you don't do normal, but maybe it's time you tried. It is Leah we're talking about here. You already know her, you're comfortable with her. Maybe you should just quit worrying about everything and go along for the ride. You might like it."

Dean stared across the table for a minute, angry words formed and ready to fly, but he really didn't feel like another 'deep' conversation this morning. It was bad enough he might have to go down that road with Leah later on.

He stood up and grabbed his coffee cup. "This is my problem, Sammy, and I'll deal with it."

So much for 'talking', Sam thought. Ah well, no surprise there. Still, he couldn't resist one more attempt to get Dean to realize things weren't as bad as he was making them out to be.

"That's just it, Dean. You don't have a problem."

Grabbing another donut from the box, Dean said. "Yeah, well the way I see it I've got more than one now. Add annoying kid brother to the list." He headed for the living room, a grin suddenly appearing on his face. "Oh and Sammy." he called over his shoulder. "Get some sleep dude, you look like crap!"

* * *

Dean rested his head against the cool glass of the window as he stared at the front door of Leah's office building. After spending the entire day thinking about what Sam had said (hadn't he made that same mistake not too long ago?) Dean figured he might be acting a_ little _immature about the whole situation so he'd decided that when Leah got home from work, he'd be ready to deal with whatever happened. 

Only he'd waited and waited and she didn't show up. So now he was parked outside her office wondering what the hell that meant. Was she working late because she had to or...or because _she _was avoiding _him._

'Okay, Dean. The only way to do this, is just do it. Call her.' he told himself. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his cell phone. An image of Leah in that little blue thong crossed his mind and he smiled. Yeah, calling was definitely the right thing to do. He hit her speed dial number and waited for her to answer.

* * *

Leah saved her report and turned off the computer. Everyone in the office had taken off nearly 2 hours before which gave the small building a rather grim quietness. Sometimes she preferred to hang around after hours, though, getting her work done with no distractions and tonight was one of those nights. 

She also needed some time to think about Dean. When he'd taken off the night before, she'd thought he was gone for good. She'd half expected him call Sam and tell him to pack up his things for him and grab a cab to meet him someplace. One of the sweetest sounds she'd ever heard was that Impala pulling back into the drive an hour later. Still, she had no idea how he was going to act around her now that he'd told her he loved her. Would he regret it? Would he act uncomfortable? Funny thing was, she wasn't sure how she should act around him.

A soft clicking sound from the hallway caught her attention so she went to the door and peered out. One of her co-workers was standing just outside his office. He looked up and seemed surprised to see her as well.

"David? I didn't realize you were still here." Leah didn't know him very well and felt a little uneasy being alone in the building with him.

David closed his cell phone and walked over to her. He was tall and handsome with short blond hair and light blue eyes. More than a few of the women in the company had shown an interest in him since he'd started the job a few weeks earlier.

He gave her a charming smile. "I didn't know you were here either, Leah. It's nice to see someone else putting in some extra time. Looks like we have something in common."

"Oh, I don't make it a habit, but sometimes it is easier to get my work done this way. Anyway, I see you're about to leave so I won't keep you."

He leaned against the wall. "You're not. I've been wanting to speak with you so this works out well. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me one night? In fact, it's only," he glanced at his watch. "seven. How about tonight?"

Before Leah could answer, her cell phone rang. "I'm sorry. I have to get that. Please, don't let me keep you." She went into her office and grabbed the phone off her desk, hoping David would leave in the meantime. As she flipped it open and said hello, she turned to find him standing just inside her office door. Another wave of uneasiness hit her.

It was Dean on the phone, his deep voice sending a pulsing heat straight through her. "Hey little bit." he said. "I'm right out in front of your building. I was thinking we did it on your desk at home, maybe I could come in and we could do on your office desk. How 'bout it?"

Leah laughed, relieved to know he was so close. "Dean! I'd really like that, but someone's here with me right now. I was about to leave anyway."

"So get rid of her and then I'll come in."

"He's getting ready to leave right now. Why don't..."

"Whoa, he?" Dean interrupted. "You're alone in there with a guy?"

"One second, Dean." She smiled at David. "I have someone out front waiting for me, David. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay. But you never answered me about dinner. Since you're busy tonight how about tomorrow night?"

"What did he say? Did he just ask you out?" Dean's voice boomed through the phone. Leah jerked it away from her ear and tried to cover it by pressing it into her shoulder.

She smiled at David. "Thanks for asking, but I'm seeing someone."

"Hearing him, too!" he teased. "I understand." David started to leave, but turned back. "Did you say he's right out front? If you're ready, we can walk out together and lock up the building."

"Sure, okay." She grabbed her purse and hurried out of the office. Putting the phone back to her ear, she told Dean, "I'm on my way to the front door now."

"He with you?" Dean asked.

"Yes. It's not a big deal, Dean, really." As they got to the door, she could see Dean pacing back and forth outside. "Here we are. I'm hanging up the phone now."

She slipped her phone into her pocket and followed David out of the building. Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Why's he alone in there with you?"

David turned to face the couple. "I wasn't in there with her. I was in there doing some work and actually had no idea she was still here." He stretched out a hand to Dean. "David Manning."

Dean glared at the man for a moment before accepting his hand. "Dean Winchester."

"Leah's a beautiful woman, Dean. You can't blame me for asking her out, now can you?"

Dean smiled at him. A smile that Leah knew was anything but friendly. "Well now that you know she's not available, you can't blame me when I beat the hell out of you if you ever ask her out again. Can you?"

For a split second, David's blue eyes went as black as night, but neither Dean nor Leah caught it in the cover of darkness. He smiled easily at Dean, the expression far from matching his words. "I'd be careful about who I threaten if I were you, Winchester."

A chill ran down Leah's spine. It was the third time she'd gotten a strange feeling from the man. Dean had an odd look on his face as he stepped closer to David. "It wasn't a threat, pal. It's a promise. Stay away from her."

David eyed Dean briefly before turning his back to him. Taking Leah's hand in his, he said, "Have a nice night, Leah. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he walked away, leaving the two to stare after him.

When he was finally out of view, Dean drew Leah close. His eyes were intense as he stared into hers. "I want you to stay away from him. You understand me?"

"I can't. I work with him." She knew Dean was dead serious, but what could she do? She saw David practically every day. His office was right down the hall from hers.

"I don't care. The guys an asshole and I don't want him bothering you. Just keep your distance."

"Okay."

Better to agree and appease Dean. She would do what she could. After all, the guy gave her a creepy feeling, too. But she was going to see David throughout the course of the day and she might even have to work with him on occasion. There was nothing that could be done about that. Of course, Dean wouldn't understand because he didn't live the same kind of life she did. When it came to work, she did what needed to be done to keep her job.

Besides, there was probably nothing to worry about anyway.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dean wasn't all too thrilled about leaving Leah, but he didn't really have a choice. When Sam had stumbled across some articles from a small town paper in Michigan that had convinced him there was a creature from the black lagoon running loose there, Leah insisted they check it out. He'd considered letting Sam go on his own, but then he started thinking that Leah might want some time on her own. Or she wanted to give him some space, the very space he'd sought when he'd woken Sam up in the middle of the night.

He should have been jumping at the opportunity to take off for awhile. After all, he was getting what he'd wanted. So how come the idea didn't sound so good now?

It most likely had something to do with Manning, that asshole from her office. There was definitely something off about the guy, though he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He'd warned Leah to be careful, so he'd have to count on her keeping her promise to avoid the guy as much as possible. Especially while he was away.

At least there was one thing he wouldn't have to worry about - whether or not there'd be any repercussions from his declaration of love. Nothing felt strained or uncomfortable between he and Leah. After they'd left her office, they'd fallen into easy conversations, none of which had anything to do with his late night confession, and afterward they'd gone back to her house for some very, very hot sex. The all night kind.

"So, you gonna miss me?" he asked as he ran his hand lightly over her back.

She snuggled closer, loving the feel of being pressed up against his naked body. "Oh, I don't know. I'll probably be too busy to even notice you're gone."

Dean growled and bit at her neck. "Too busy, huh?" He rolled over on top of her. "Not good enough, darlin'. Try again."

"Why? What are you gonna do to me if I don't?" she teased as she tugged at his hair.

"Torture you!" He slid lower and wrapped his mouth over her breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple playfully. Leah arched up off the bed at his touch, eager for more even though they'd just finished making love.

"Promises, promises!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed. She couldn't seem to get enough of Dean and it was both exciting and frightening. Truth was, she wondered if she'd ever get used to experiencing such an intense desire for him.

His mouth began to dip lower seeking out her belly button, when there was a knock at the door. Dean's head lifted and he called out gruffly, "Damn it, Sammy, this better be important! I'm in the middle of tracking something here!"

Leah giggled and Dean returned to nuzzling her belly. He started to move lower, but this time a loud bang on the door stopped him. It was immediately followed by a very harsh and angry voice.

"Leah! Get decent right now and meet me downstairs. And bring him with you."

Dean bolted upright as he recognized Ed Chandler's voice. "What the hell?"

Leah covered her face and groaned. "I don't believe it! What's my dad doing here? He rarely ever just shows up!" This definitely fell into the 'most embarrassing moments of your life' category.

Getting up, Dean pulled Leah along with him before scooping up their clothes from the floor and tossing them onto the bed. They sorted through the pile and dressed quickly, both wondering what had brought on the unexpected visit from Leah's father.

"Where the hell is Sam? Why didn't he warn us?" Dean fumed. They stepped into the hallway and prepared to go downstairs.

Leah tugged at Dean's hand until he looked at her. "It's okay. We're adults doing what adults do. In my house. He can't be upset by this."

Dean didn't look convinced. "Leah, he's your dad. Dad's get upset at the idea of their little girls having sex. Even if their little girls are 26 years old." His green eyes were huge as he added. "He is so gonna kill me!"

"No he's not." At Dean's insistent nod, Leah cupped her hands around his face and stopped it from moving up and down. "No, he's not, Dean. It's gonna be okay. He can be reasonable. Let's go downstairs."

"Do we have to?" he groaned, sounding more like a small boy afraid to face the consequences of his naughty behavior than the seasoned warrior that he was.

"We have no choice."

Leah took his hand, leading him down the steps and into the living room where her father was pacing before the couch. Sam was sitting on one of the chairs by the window, a very distraught look on his face. He gave a slight shrug when he caught Dean's angry glare.

She let go of Dean's hand and went to stand before her father. "Dad! Wow, what a surprise. You usually let me know ahead of time that you're coming by." She gave him a hug, which he briefly returned. "I mean I'm glad you're here. I'm just, well, surprised." she repeated.

Ed made an angry snorting sound. "Obviously." He glared at Dean, causing the younger man to shift nervously under his gaze, though his words were directed at Leah. "I'd like some coffee, young lady. Please make some."

"Dad, I think I'm a little too old for you to send me out of the room for this. I need to be..." she started to protest.

Ed held up a hand. "You need to be in the kitchen making some coffee." He pointed to Sam. "You. Go with her."

"Yes sir." Sam said and jumped up, glad to be 'excused'. He received another nasty look from his brother, but he'd rather deal with an angry Dean later than a furious Ed now. "Come on Leah."

Leah shook her head, prepared to argue some more, but Dean spoke up. "Some coffee'd be great, babe. Your dad and I need to talk." He stressed the word talk, hoping Ed wanted to do just that and nothing more physical.

She stood there, still unsure as to whether or not she should push the issue, but Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the kitchen. The last thing she saw before she left was Dean's weak attempt at a smile and her heart went out to him. She knew her father only wanted to try and put a little fear into Dean, but the man could be pretty harsh.

Ed motioned for Dean to sit down on one of the chairs, then did the same. They faced each other and Dean swallowed nervously as Ed's gaze remained steady for what felt like several minutes. Funny, he was a grown man who had done absolutely nothing wrong yet Leah's father had him feeling like a guilty teenager caught having sex for the first time.

Finally, the older man spoke. "Well, I have to say this one caught me off guard. You have no idea how strong my desire is to take you outside and beat the living hell out of you right now, boy." His eyes lowered menacingly as he spoke. "That's my little girl you're messing with and it scares the hell out of me. I know your lifestyle, Dean. I know you and your family were never the type to settle down and I don't want to see Leah hurt."

Dean nodded in agreement. "I don't want that either." He struggled to come up with something more to say, but he had no idea what the man was expecting from him. He couldn't promise a future with white picket fences and minivans. Hell, he couldn't promise any kind of future at all.

Surprisingly, Ed seemed to accept the little Dean had to offer. He continued with, "I had no idea you even thought of Leah as anything more than a friend. All these years I always thought you looked at her as more of a sister."

Again, Dean wasn't sure what to say. Did he tell him the truth here? That he'd always been hot for the guy's daughter? Okay, he definitely wouldn't say it that way, but it couldn't hurt to let him know he'd always been interested. "Thing is, Ed, I, uh.." Dean cleared his throat. "I've always... There's always been a sort of strong attraction. For both of us."

Ed nodded. Though not thrilled with the minimal answers, at least he was getting honest ones. He knew this wasn't an easy spot for the young Winchester to be in. He also knew that Leah was old enough to make her own decisions and that Dean was, deep down, a good man in many ways. But it didn't mean he couldn't try to put a little fear into the boy. "Well, Leah's always been a smart girl. I hope she knows what she's doing here. But I'll tell you this," he leaned in closer. "You do hurt her, and I'll be hunting again. Only this time, I'll be hunting you."

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck as he looked the older man square in the eye. "Yes, sir. I understand."

The slightest smile touched Ed's face. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, however. "I'm glad you do, son. I'm very glad you do."

He continued to stare at Dean without speaking, intent on driving his point home to the young man. It definitely worked. Dean began to fidget. He ran a hand through his hair and, having to break the silence finally said, "Think we could get some of that coffee now?"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As Ed watched the younger man squirm in his seat, he knew he should ease some of the discomfort of the situation, but as a father it felt good to put Dean in his place. No matter what age his daughter was, she was still his baby girl and he'd make damn sure any man who got involved with her understood she was to be treated with respect.

Besides, there was still the matter of why Ed was there in the first place. Apparently Dean didn't think he'd show up because he seemed genuinely surprised to see him. Of course, that was more than likely just the reaction to getting caught in Leah's bed.

"No coffee yet, Dean. We need to discuss that phone call of yours. After all, why do you think I made the trip out here?"

"The, uh, the phone call?" Dean shook his head. So that's why Ed was there. Damn, Leah was gonna be pissed! Good thing he was going away for awhile. "If you mean the message I left you, Ed, that was more of a suggestion that maybe you could give Leah a call and talk to her when you had a chance. You didn't need to drop everything and rush right over here."

"No? You leave a message telling me Leah's becoming a little obsessive with this whole hunting business and you don't think I'm gonna high tail it out here as fast as I can?" he asked gruffly. "Start talking, son. I want to know what other foolish notions my daughter has running through her head."

_Besides sleeping with you._ Yeah, Dean caught that unspoken message loud and clear. Well the man did have the right to be upset; walking in and finding his daughter in bed with someone couldn't be the most pleasant experience for a dad. It hadn't exactly been the highlight of his day, that was for damn sure. And now on top of that, he had to turn around and tell the man why he'd left that message. It just kept getting better and better.

Dean shifted in his seat and blew out a breath, prepared to give Leah's father a full explanation. As unpleasant as it might be, he was going to stand by his decision to get the man involved because he sure as hell wasn't having any luck getting through to Leah. After the fight they'd had the night she'd punched him, he wasn't kidding about doing whatever it took to stop her from becoming a hunter. Her dad showing up wasn't going to go over well with her, but he'd deal with that when he got back from his trip.

After a quick update on everything Leah had been doing over the past few weeks - the research, the martial arts class, the endless questions she was asking in preparation for becoming a hunter - he explained how he'd tried to talk her out of it, but it had only led to a fight.

"Fight, huh?" He reached out and lightly touched Dean's left eye, making the young man flinch. "Leah give you that shiner?"

Wonderful! "Yes, but not over that."

Ed's face darkened. "Just what was it over than? How many fights do you two have and why are they leading to my daughter punching you? I won't tolerate you manhandling her!"

Dean threw up his hands. "No! No sir, it's nothing like that. I'd never hurt Leah. You have to know that. Never. I just surprised her, that's all. I'd gotten in right before she came home and the house was dark and she turned around swinging. I was just standing a little too close."

Ed sighed and shook his head. He couldn't help but have some doubts as to whether or not this relationship was a good idea. Even as kids, the two of them had always been a handful, having to be separated and reprimanded for some argument or another. And honestly, he wasn't so sure how well the Dean could handle a serious relationship. Though John had done the best job that a single man/hunter could in bringing up the boys, the two had missed out on a lot. Being raised to hunt and kill without the benefit of a woman's nurturing to balance it out may have left Dean somewhat lacking in certain areas. He'd have to keep an eye on their relationship. For Leah's sake.

"Okay, Dean." he finally said. "Seems to me I know all I need to know. Sam said you two are heading out today. That true?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I took a few days off from work so with you two gone it'll give me a chance to try and sort through this with Leah." He held out his hand to Dean. "Thank you for calling me, Dean. I can see Leah means a lot to you and you're looking out for her. Just know, though, I'll be watching you."

Dean shook Ed's hand, relieved to have this conversation at an end. Ed's final words were a bit disturbing, but the man had a right to be concerned for his daughter. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe, Ed."

* * *

Leah gave Sam a hug, then watched him climb in behind the wheel of the Impala. She turned to Dean and smiled. "I'm impressed with how often you let your brother drive."

Dean leaned against the car and pulled Leah into his arms. "You _should_ be impressed with me. I'm impressive." he teased.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close for a kiss. "You certainly are. And when you get back, I'll take a day off work and we can spend it in bed where you can impress me for hours and hours!"

"He's not that impressive!" Sam called from inside the car.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up, jerk. And turn on some music so you're not listening to our conversation." He could hear Sam laugh before starting the car and turning on the radio.

"I'll miss you." Leah kissed him again and hugged him tightly. Though she'd felt it best not to speak of their love confession since that night, she wondered if it would be a huge mistake on her part to tell him once more how she felt. What he did was so dangerous there was always the chance, as good a hunter as he was, that he might not return.

Some things were worth the risk. "Stay safe, Dean. Remember I love you." she whispered into his ear.

To Dean's surprise, the words sounded pretty damn good. It was actually kind of comforting knowing she felt that way and would be waiting for him to come back. He squeezed her tightly and placed a kiss on her temple, but there was just no way he was ready to return the sentiment. It had been hard enough when he'd thought she was asleep.

"I'll call you."

Leah nodded. He might not be ready to say it again, but Leah knew how he felt and that would have to be enough for now. "You better." She stepped back and smiled as Dean got into the car.

Sam leaned over and waved and then the two were backing out of the drive. Leah was standing there hugging herself as she watched them leave, and Dean had never seen her look more innocent and vulnerable.

Noting the look on his brother's face, Sam slowed up near the end of the drive. "Want me to pull back up?"

"Why would I want you to do that?" Dean asked, his eyes still on Leah.

"Just thought there might be something you'd want to say to her."

"Nothing she doesn't already know. Let's get out of here, Sam." Slipping his shades on, Dean slid down in the seat and tried to get comfortable. The conversation he'd had with Ed came to mind and he was hit with an uneasy feeling. Maybe Leah loved him, but she sure as hell wasn't going to be too happy with him after the upcoming talk with her father.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What do you mean he called you?"

Ed grimaced. His daughter's voice was unusually calm and the only visible expression of her anger was the slight narrowing of her eyes. He'd never experienced that with her before and he had to admit, if only to himself, it was a bit frightening. He much preferred her higher pitch and maybe even some yelling. That type of anger from her he expected and knew how to handle.

"Well I think that's pretty self-explanatory. The point is..."

"The point is," she interrupted. "that he had no right to call you. In fact, Dean has no say in my decision at all. This was underhanded and, and, low-down and if the thinks he's getting away with this he is so wrong on so many levels."

Ed held up a hand. "Now wait a minute, Leah. The boy is just trying to protect you. I commend him for calling me. It was the right choice. And as far as him having no say in the matter you'd better think again. I take it you two are together, in a relationship, and that means you damn well better take his opinion into account. Especially on things that are this important."

Leah got up from the table and began to pace around the kitchen. "Oh, of course you'd think so! Because you and Dean are on the same side. You men, with your _'I'll protect you, little girl.'_ attitude are infuriating!" She stopped in front of her father. "Let me tell you something, dad, this shouldn't even be open for discussion with you or with Dean. I'm 26 years old and I've been living on my own since I was 18. I can take care of myself. I don't need a man looking out for me."

Her dad let loose a sarcastic laugh. "Oh really? Well, seems to me, dear, that it was a man who saved your life when you came face-to-face with the type of evil you want to hunt!"

Touche. However she wasn't about to let the man know he'd struck a nerve. True, she'd needed rescuing but she'd also been unprepared for the attack. With training, she honestly believed she could help the boys take a stand against the evil creatures that were out there destroying innocent lives.

"Yes Dad, Dean saved my life and I can never repay him for that, but that's not what this is about. It's about whatIcan do in the future. I wasn't prepared for what had happened and we both know why that is, don't we?" She sat down again and rested her arms on the table. "I understand what I'm up against now and I know it's going to take time to be fully prepared to fight these things. It's not like I plan to jump right out there and put myself in danger. I even asked Dean to help me because he's the best at this. You talk about what people in 'relationships' should do? Well Dean wouldn't even discuss it with me. He TOLD me that I was not going to hunt and then he ran to you!"

Her dad gave her the look he used to give her when she was a teenager fighting him on some issue like her curfew or whether or not she could use the car. She knew the type of speech that was coming and she was ready for it. He was about to **reason** with her.

"So stubborn, just like your mother God rest her soul." Ed placed his hands over his daughter's and squeezed them gently. "Leah, you're right. I can't stop you and neither can Dean. But we can reason with you and we can hope that you'll listen to what we're saying as experienced hunters and use that to help you make the right decision. I could have raised you the way John raised Sam and Dean but I chose not to because it's not an easy road. Those boys travel all the time. They've never known a quote unquote normal life and they've missed out on a lot. You don't get paid, most times you don't even get a thank you and your life is always in danger. Is that really the path you want to go down at this point in your life?"

And there it was, the reasoning. As always it made perfect sense. But this time she knew what she had to do and nothing was going to change that. How could she explain the strong urge within her to hunt? Explain the need to take a stand against evil and help people who, like her, have been in the dark their entire lives until suddenly coming face-to-face with some hideous, vile being?

"What I want to do is make a difference in the world."

Ed nodded and his voice took on a softer tone. "You do make a difference, honey. To all the people whose lives you touch each day. You help people when you can in whatever manner you can. Which means you already fight evil, Leah. You fight it by being a good person who is doing good things."

She shook her head. "It's not enough. Knowing what's out there, it's not enough. I want to do more, Dad. I need to do more. And I hope you'll understand that. I hope Dean will understand that."

"I can understand it," he sighed. "but I don't like it or agree with it. And I can tell you right now, neither will Dean."

* * *

"So, you did it."

Dean turned his head toward his brother and opened one eye. "Sam, I'm trying to sleep here, which is hard enough to do in this car without you yackin'."

"Right. Sorry."

A sudden blast of music had Dean sitting upright with a start. "What the...?" He quickly turned the radio down before giving his full attention to his brother. "All right, I'm up. Damn!"

"So you did it, huh?" Sam repeated, glancing over at Dean.

"If I say yes, will you let me get some rest?" he snapped.

"No."

Dean rolled the window down, letting the blast of warm air hit his face. "I give. What did I do?" As he waited for Sam's answer he reached behind him and grabbed a bag of beef jerky from the back seat.

"You worked things out, Dean. That's great. It feels good, doesn't it?" Sam took a piece of jerky from the bag and bit into it.

Though Dean had no idea why Sammy seemed to be the one feeling good, one thing was obvious. He was determined to share that warm, blissful attitude whether Dean wanted him to or not. Wonderful. "You're kidding right? You got me up for this crap? What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, you're feeling pretty good." Sam said with a grin.

"No, Sam, I'm feeling tired and pissed. Now if I were to smack you upside the head I'd feel pretty good." Dean warned before munching on a piece of jerky.

"Come on, admit it. You know you want to. You actually _talked_ to Leah. You two are in love and things are going good. You should be one happy guy." Sam looked over and saw his brother staring at him with what could only be described as a snarl on his face. It looked forced and unnatural and Sam started to laugh.

Hey, if Sam wanted to run with that theory, who was he to stop him. "Will you shut up and watch the road before you get us killed?" He threw a piece of jerky at his brother, hitting him on the side of the face.

Sam felt around on the seat until he found it, then ripped off a large bite. "So what did Ed say to you? Man, you don't know how bad I wanted to hear that conversation. I can't believe he caught you up in her room!"

"Yeah, what's up with that anyway?" Dean grumbled. "Where the hell were you?"

Sam shot him a nervous look. He knew his brother had been upset about that, but he had tried to sidetrack Leah's dad. Ed was far from stupid, however, and it hadn't taken long for him to figure out exactly where Dean and his daughter were. "I answered the door, right? Ed's standing there and I thought, oh great. But then before I could react, he pushes right past me and asks where Leah is. So I said she was sleeping thinking it would give me some time to figure out a way to get up there. Dean, I'm telling you, Ed was up the stairs like some sort of freakin' sprint runner. I mean, the old guy is fast on his feet!"

Dean could well imagine it. Ed was a solid man for his age and could easily give both him and Sam one hell of a fight! "Yeah, well it's okay, Sammy. He would have kicked your ass if you'd tried to stop him."

"Yeah, really." Sam grinned. "Ed was cool about it, though, huh? That surprised me. Thought for sure he was gonna kick _your_ ass. I mean, when he came downstairs after beating on Leah's door he looked like he wanted to kill you."

Dean tossed the bag of jerky onto the seat next to him, then rolled up his window. "I'm sure he did. Man, if I hadn't left him that message, he might have."

Sam's eyebrows raised. "What message?"

"You know, the one about Leah being all hung up on hunting."

Sam shook his head. "No, I didn't know. When did you do that? No, never mind when, why did you do that?"

Dean shifted around to face his brother. "Because she's being a stubborn ass about it and I told her I'd do whatever I had to to keep her from getting any more involved than she already is. What's the big deal? Maybe Ed can talk some sense into her. I sure as hell couldn't."

Oh man! Dean actually called Leah's dad and told on her? What was he thinking? "Dean, man I can't believe you did that. You called her dad and said what?" Sam's voice took on a whiney tone. "'Hey Ed, this is Dean. Leah's being a jerk. She won't listen to me and it's not fair!'" He glanced at his brother. "Leah's not gonna be very happy with you. This was something you two needed to work through."

"Sam, I tried. I just figured her dad could make her see how stupid she's being since I couldn't. Sure she'll be mad but she'll get over it." Dean noticed the worried look on Sam's face and knew the younger Winchester was thinking the same thing he'd thought earlier. Leah was going to be furious. But she'd get over it. He was certain of it. Positive.

Dean glanced out the window. "She will get over it, won't she?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I guess. But you know how Leah is. Going behind her back and calling her dad? That's not good. Not good at all."

Dean sank back into the seat and closed his eyes. Okay, so calling Ed might have been a dumb move, but it had seemed like a good one at the time. And Leah _was _being stubborn. Nothing he'd said was getting through so why not let her dad have a shot at convincing her that hunting wasn't the right life for her?

He'd made a decision and he was going to stand by it. And hope like hell Leah didn't stay mad for too long.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Leah couldn't believe how good if felt to simply lie down in bed. She'd gone round and round with her father the entire day and the best part was, he'd be there the next day as well. Lucky her. She could hardly wait for round two. Neither one of them had given in or given up and she'd pretty much reached her limit by late afternoon, yet it had gone on until nearly eleven o'clock.

Staring up at the ceiling, Leah concentrated on her breathing and tried to let sleep take over. It would be such a welcome break and it was all she wanted at this point. After a short time, her eyes closed and she felt herself drifting off.

_She was lying on a couch in her office. The lights were out and everyone had gone home for the evening. Everything was quiet, not one sound to disrupt her peaceful state. Her eyes were closed and she felt so relaxed, as if she were floating in a tub full of hot soothing water. She felt warm soft lips on her skin, moving over every inch of her body and making her skin tingle. She was being touched and caressed and licked. As the flames consumed her, she felt her legs being parted and then those scorching lips were there. A long tongue slipped deep inside of her, thrusting in and out until she screamed with pleasure. And when she felt as if she could give no more, it began again, drawing even more from her. At last, the heat began to fade. It moved slowly back up her body, coming to stop before her face. She opened her eyes and looked into the bright blue eyes of David Manning. Suddenly, his eyes turned black and his face twisted into a demonic apparition and she screamed again, only in terror..._

Leah's eyes fluttered open. Her room was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. Her first thought was to get up but when she tried to move her body felt heavy. It was as if a weight were on top of her, pinning her to the bed. That was when she knew someone, or something, was there holding her down. As in her nightmare, she wanted to scream. She felt it building within her but it wouldn't come out.

There was the faint sound of a song playing in the distance and she tried to concentrate on that. As she did, the room began to come into focus and the music grew louder and louder until it became recognizable. Her cell phone. As if coming out of a fog, Leah felt the weight lift, but she still couldn't move. Her body felt completely drained of all energy and all she could do was lie there and listen to her phone until the ringing stopped.

Dean. That had to have been Dean. She needed to call him back, let him know about the nightmare. Her eyes grew heavy and she struggled to keep them open, but the effort proved too much. As Leah fell into a deep sleep, her cell phone began to ring again.

* * *

Dean hung up the phone and set it on the nightstand. "That's odd."

Sam looked up from the laptop. "What's odd?"

"Leah's not answering her phone." He sat down across from Sam at the small table. "She always keeps it near the bed. Especially when we're not there cause she knows I'm gonna call."

"Hmm. That is kind of weird." Sam said. "Maybe she forgot to charge it or maybe she's asleep. It's gotta be what, some time after midnight?"

Glancing at his watch, Dean nodded. "It's twelve thirty, but Leah always stays up late."

Sam grinned. "Dean, she stays up late when we're there because you keep her up late."

"Oh, yeah." He flashed his brother a huge smile. "I guess I do keep her pretty busy."

"You're a real stud. Now you mind if I get back to work?" Sam asked, returning his attention to the computer screen.

"Fine." Dean sat there for a minute, tapping his fingers on the table. For a reason he couldn't explain, he felt uncomfortable about Leah not answering her phone. "Still, maybe I should try calling the house phone. Just to make sure everything's okay."

He started to get up and grab his phone, but Sam stopped him. "Dean, why wake them up? I'll bet she and Ed are sleeping peacefully and having wonderful dreams. Besides, Leah's probably pretty pissed at you for that whole mess you caused with her dad, remember? Who knows? Maybe she is awake but just doesn't want to talk to you right now. Why make things worse?"

Dean thought about it and decided Sam was probably right. "Good point. I'll just wait and call her tomorrow."

He went over to lie down on the small bed and tried to push aside the gnawing feeling that was growing inside of him. More than likely Leah was in a deep sleep and hadn't heard the phone. No sense in making more out of it. Besides, she was with her dad. What could happen with him right there in the house?

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As Leah watched her father drive away, she felt both a sense of relief and guilt. Relief that he was leaving and the battle could be put on hold and guilt because she felt relieved that he was leaving! It was times like this that made her wonder if she ever wanted to become a parent.

She went back inside and locked the door, set on taking a long hot bath. After that frightening dream, she'd woken up late and was in fact still dragging even though it was nearly five o'clock. Although she'd missed out on her usual exercise routine over the past several days, the extreme fatigue she was experiencing was strange. It was something she'd ever dealt with before and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

Hoping the bath would reenergize her, Leah filled the tub, then eagerly stripped off her clothes, prepared to surrender to a much needed half hour of self indulgence. Just as she dipped one foot in the tub, she heard her cell phone ring from the nightstand.

A loud grunt of frustration burst from her lips as she stomped into the bedroom and grabbed the phone. A quick glance told her who was interrupting her pleasurable escape.

She flipped the top and headed back to the bathroom. "Dean, darling, how are you?" she asked sarcastically as she sank into the hot water.

"Okay, I know you're mad. Just give me a range so I know what I'm working with here. On a scale from one to five, what are we talking about? One is you only wanna give me another black eye, five is you want shove things in places where I don't want things shoved."

Oh God! How could the crazy man make her want to laugh when all she'd wanted to do over the past few days was kill him? Well, she was not going to let him joke his way out of this one. He'd gone too far this time. Two days of arguing with her father and someone had to pay.

"Don't get cute with me Winchester! I'm not in the mood." She swirled some more lavender into her water and breathed in deeply. It was her favorite scent and always helped to calm her.

"Now, babe, you know I can't get any cuter. So? What's the number? You're about a, what? A two right? Cause you know you just can't stay mad at me."

Leah rested her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes. After dealing with her father she did not want to get into this discussion with Dean, but if he really wanted to push the issue, fine. "Try about a five. Babe. So help me Dean, you show your face around here and I will find the biggest object I can and shove it right up your..."

"Whoa! Okay, got it." Dean hurriedly cut her off. "You're not liking me too much right now."

"No! I'm not. How could you do that? What were you thinking, Dean? My dad? Come on, we're not kids anymore. Honestly, you're like a little boy sometimes. You need to grow up."

What did he say to that? Hell, she was right; he did need to grow up in a lot of ways. But he didn't think calling Ed was a childish stunt. Leah loved and trusted her father and he just thought that if anyone could talk her out of doing something dangerous it would be Ed. Why was that such a bad thing on his part?

"You're absolutely right. I do need to grow up. But so do you. You're not a hunter, Leah. It's not the life for you, it's not what you're meant to do and if my calling your dad pissed you off than I'm sorry, but I'd do it again if I had to. You won't listen to me on this and I know I'm right. I figured Ed might be able to get you to see it the way I do."

Leah sat up in the tub, a sudden burst of energy engulfing her. Whether it was Dean or sheer anger that was responsible, she couldn't be certain. Probably both. "That's what this is all about isn't it? I can't believe you! See things the way YOU do, don't hunt because YOU don't want me to. Why is this all about you and what you want? There are two of us in this relationship, Dean. If that's even what we have. I don't know. Maybe this was just one big mistake."

Dean felt like he'd just been gut punched. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what is sounds like. Look, I need time to think about all of this. I've been so wrapped up with my dad I haven't even been able to figure out just what it is I'm feeling where you're concerned."

"Leah, listen. I know how mad you are right now. I get it. I do, but I don't think you get where I'm coming from on this. I'll be back soon and we can talk about it. Doing this over the phone isn't working. Just wait for me to get back and we'll figure it out."

"Talk? Once upon a time I would have loved to hear you say that, but from what I've seen so far your idea of talking has been you _telling _me what is and isn't allowed. Well guess what, Dean? That's NOT talking. I don't need you to tell me anything and I don't need you to help me determine my own feelings. I'm capable of doing that on my own. And where you're coming from isn't the point anymore, it's where you can go."

Leah hung up the phone and tossed it onto the pile of clothes lying on the floor beside the tub. She was so mad at Dean she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. It was as if nothing where that man was concerned was in moderation. Every emotion she could possibly feel - lust, love, happiness, anger - it was all at maximum intensity and it was beginning to scare the hell out of her because she wasn't sure how to control it anymore.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

For a Wednesday afternoon, things were pretty quiet at work. Leah sat at her desk staring at the screen saver on her monitor, fish swimming lazily around. _What a nice simple life,_ she thought. If only! It seemed her life was far too complicated these days. Not only was she trying to deal with Dean and all the intense emotions she felt for him, which would be difficult enough under normal circumstances, but add in the issue of hunting, the bizarre dreams she'd had and the strange feeling she got whenever she was around David Manning and life was becoming a little vexatious.

She glanced at her cell phone and contemplated calling Dean. It had been three extremely long days since they'd spoken, but she wasn't quite ready to bend yet. It didn't matter that his reason for calling her father seemed sincere; an attempt to join forces with her dad, thinking that between the two of them they could sway her decision about hunting. Maybe it proved he cared about her and wanted to keep her safe, but that didn't make it right. In fact, it only added to what was probably their biggest problem, lack of communication. Dean tended to force his opinion on her, much as he'd done when they were kids, and she still refused to be bullied that way. Just because he'd never been the type of man to share his deeper emotions, it didn't mean he couldn't have a normal, one-on-one conversation with her about serious issues. They were a couple now and couples discussed important matters so Dean was going to have to try and be a little more open.

Of course, all this communication she so desperately wanted would have to come later because at the moment she wasn't speaking to him. If she wasn't so mad, she'd probably appreciate the irony of it.

If they were speaking to each other, the one thing she would love to talk to him about were those ghastly nightmares. She'd had another one the night before and it had left her feeling so worn out she'd slept right through her alarm going off, something she never did. She'd arrived late for work and hadn't gotten anything done the entire day. Just like on Sunday, it took until late in the afternoon for her energy to kick in.

Sexual dreams were no big deal. After all, she'd had plenty about Dean over the years. But those had been sensual, erotic and fun and they'd actually left her feeling invigorated when she woke up. These dreams about David, they were frightening. The sex was crude and degrading, leaving her to wake the next morning with the sense of having been defiled in the worst possible ways. And what were the odds of having two with the same odd reactions? The feeling of being pinned to the bed when she woke up and feeling weak for hours afterward had occurred after both dreams. How could that be explained?

A rap on the door shook her from her musing. She spun in her chair to see David in her doorway and instantly felt her blood turn cold. Although she knew it wasn't his fault she was having the dreams, she was more uncomfortable around him than ever. It was the reason she'd done her best to avoid him the past three days.

"Hi Leah. Mind if I come in?" He walked into her office without waiting for an answer and sat down in one of the two leather chairs in front of her desk.

"Well now, it wouldn't really matter if I said I was busy, would it David?" Leah sat up straight and perched on the edge of her chair, a posture resembling one prepared for flight. As she watched him, a chill swept through her and it was as if every hair on her body stood on end.

David laughed and Leah found the sound of it far from pleasant. It was grating and annoying. "No I suppose it wouldn't. Tell me, what are you doing tonight? Why don't we slip out for a drink after work?"

She forced a smile. "We've been over this David. I can't. I'm seeing someone."

"I know you are, dear." He leaned back in the chair and smiled at her. "But I'm simply talking about one drink. Dean is out of town for awhile and what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, we've already shared so much more."

Leah's eyes grew large as his words sank in. Was he talking about the dreams? How could he possibly know about them? And he said Dean was out of town. She hadn't mentioned Dean's leaving to anyone there, especially not this man. Trying not to show any fear, she got up and went to stand before David.

"Look, I don't know why you think Dean's out of town, but even if he was I wouldn't go out with you. I'm in love with Dean and I won't do anything to jeopardize my relationship with him. Now I want you to stop asking me out and I want you to leave my office."

David sat there with what appeared to be no intention of leaving, his blue eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at her. After a moment he pushed himself up from the chair, his tall, lanky frame towering above Leah. He pressed in close, leaning down so that his face was mere inches from hers and then his eyes went completely black.

Leah gasped and tried to get away, but her desk was right behind her. Her thighs hit it hard and she grabbed the edge, stopping herself from sprawling onto her back. Surely she had just imagined that! Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Leah tried to compose herself before opening them, but when she dared to look, nothing had changed. The man's eyes were still solid black.

"Why continue to waste your time with that worthless hunter, Leah? He can't satisfy you the way I can. I've made you scream in pleasure and in fear. Perhaps we'll try a little pain next time. How exciting would that be?" His voice was soft and quiet yet it felt as though his words had been blasted at her through a loud speaker.

Leah shook her head as he pulled her forward, his face coming close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her cheek. The sensation caused her to gag and she struggled to get away, but he held onto her arms with an iron grip. His mouth hovered above hers and Leah twisted and turned in his arms to keep his lips from touching hers.

David laughed again as he quickly released her and took a step back. "I've been visiting a few ladies from the office, but you Leah, you're my favorite. The fact that you belong to a hunter just makes you that much more delicious. What a thrill for me to steal you right out from under his nose! You can't stop me from having you and Dean's not here to help. I want you to think about that tonight while I'm thrusting my cock deep inside you."

Leah's heart was racing and her breathing was rapid as she watched David walk away. It took her several minutes to move even after she was sure he'd left her office. Her first instinct was to call Dean and she went straight for her cell phone. As she fell into her chair and started to hit the speed dial, it suddenly hit her that this was something she had to do on her own. She wasn't sure what kind of evil creature she was dealing with, but it knew all about Dean and there was a chance it could go after him. She would NEVER let that happen. Right now it only appeared to want her.

With trembling hands, she set the phone back down on the desk and turned to her computer. She'd start with some research. To do the job right, she'd have to find out just what this thing was and how she could destroy it. Despite all of her dad's and Dean's efforts it looked like the matter of her becoming a hunter had been taken out of their hands. She was about to become one, like it or not.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Dean smiled at the young woman, thanked her for her time and walked back to the car. He'd been out collecting people's stories all morning and had come up with nothing. Before leaving, he pulled out his cell phone and tried calling Leah again. He was forced to leave another message in her voice mail. The last time he'd talked to her was Sunday night and it was Wednesday already. Three days. She hadn't called him or taken any of his calls for three days and he had to admit that it bothered him. A lot.

Sighing, Dean stared out at the bleak little Michigan neighborhood. A thought hit him and he started to laugh. It was the craziest thing and he couldn't believe that he, Dean Winchester, had actually thought it. He missed Lawton. Not just the town, but the house on Oakwood Lane... Oakwood Lane, for Christ's sake! Did it get any more suburban than that? And he missed Leah. He really, really missed Leah. Only that wasn't crazy at all.

He could see her beautiful face with her big brown eyes and full sweet mouth, that perfect body that felt so damn good to touch, and all he wanted to do was get back to her. He wanted to hear her voice, see her smile, feel every soft, hot inch of her. But more than anything, he wanted to make sure things were right between them. Yeah she was pretty mad right now, but he wasn't gonna let himself believe she wanted to end things. He'd just have to find a way to get her to forgive him.

Dean started the car and headed back to the motel room where he'd left Sam. It was time to go. There was nothing supernatural going on and he was tired of being there.

* * *

"What do you mean we gotta go? Dean, just slow down for a second. I told you, I talked to Leah yesterday and everything's fine. She said she's still upset and just doesn't want to talk to you yet."

Sam watched Dean grab his clothes from the dresser and shove them into his duffel bag. Though his brother had done a decent job of covering it up, the fight with Leah and her parting words on the phone a few days before had been eating away at him and it looked like Dean had finally reached his limit.

"Great! _You _talked to her. I'm thrilled for you." Dean said as he continued to pack. "Listen, you don't have to go back. Stay for awhile. You can handle this one, Sammy. Believe me, if I didn't think you could I wouldn't leave. We've been here a few days now and no humans are dying. All the research we've done, all the questions we've asked the locals, it all leads us to one thing - a big animal is eating smaller ones. It's called nature, dude. Check out the animal network sometime." He looked up at Sam. "This one's a bust and I'm done, but you can hang around if you want. Just rent a car while you're here and catch a flight back to Lawton when you're ready."

Duffle bag full, Dean did a quick check around the room before facing Sam. "I think I got everything. What are you doing, bro?"

"You may be right about this job, but Dean, you're rushing off like you think there's something seriously wrong. You and Leah had a fight. So what? It's what couples do. They fight, they make up and then they do it all over again. You guys are gonna be fine. She'll get over this."

"Sure, I know that. I'm not an idiot. Couples fight, but this is different. It's just, I mean, I know she's mad, but I need to... Damn it, what are you doing? Cause I'm out of here."

Sam bit back a smile. He had to admit he was enjoying watching Dean deal with the ups and downs of his first serious relationship. After all, it was an event Sam hadn't been certain he'd ever witness. And that might have been the reason he was also enjoying teasing his older sibling about it. Just a little. "Dean." He wagged a finger at his brother. "You miss her, don't you, Dean? Come on, admit it."

The two men stared at each other for a moment, Sam's mouth curving up into an irrepressible smile, Dean's jaw clenching tightly in frustration. Then Dean shocked his brother by saying, "Yeah, Sam. I miss her."

_Wow!,_ Sam thought, _I wonder if hell just froze over?_ He nodded to Dean and was about to tell him he'd start packing when his brother jabbed a finger at his chest and said, "But I swear if you make some cutesy face at me or say 'awww' I will knock you out."

The temptation to do both instantly became amazingly strong, but Sam settled for saying, "That's cool." It was probably best not to push his luck. One Winchester with a black eye was enough.

Hurrying toward the dresser, he added, "It's a long drive so I'm coming with you. Just give me a minute to get my things."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Leah knew what she had to do and it made her ill. She couldn't help but wonder how Dean and Sam managed to do some of the things that hunting required. Maybe they'd never had to use the type of ploy she was about to use on David Manning. God, she hoped they hadn't.

Her hand on the doorknob, Leah drew upon all her inner strength and walked into David's office. He was seated at his desk, his back to the door, and it sounded as if he were shuffling through papers. Leah was about to announce herself when he said, "I'll be right with you, Leah. Have a seat."

That was certainly more than a little creepy. It was also a grim reminder that what she was dealing with wasn't human. Leah sat down and waited for him to finish, struggling to maintain a calm outward appearance. He faced the desk and as she watched him, she thought about everything she'd read on this demon. According to the dozens of pages she'd researched, this was an incubus - a demon that appeared to women in the form of a sexual dream, sometimes to spawn their incubi. They drained energy from the women to sustain themselves, which either killed the victims or left them in a weakened state. Incubi could also take refuge in the bodies of men, as it did in this instance, and the only effective way to remove it was by exorcism.

And so her plan was conceived.

A photo on his desk caught her eye. It was a family photo of David with his mother, father and sister. She wondered what it was like for the real David. Was he aware of what went on while this evil bastard used his body?

"Such a nice looking family, aren't they? Shame David will never see them again." He laughed at her shocked expression. "Don't worry about him, Leah. He's having the best sex of his life. And it should make you happy to know you're HIS favorite, too. But enough of him. I want to know what I can do for you."

Leah tried to relax. Everything depended on her ability to act as if she meant every word she was about to say. "I've been thinking about what you said and I realize that it's true." This was the hardest part. "Dean can't satisfy me like you can. Those times you came to my room, they were, they were amazing. Unlike anything I've ever experienced and I want more."

She could see how closely he was watching her, trying to read all the signs, her tone, her body language, her facial expressions. She prayed this was working because if it wasn't he'd make her pay for it. Getting up, she went and stood beside his chair. She leaned forward, letting him view her cleavage as she played with a lock of his hair. She whispered, "Come by my place tonight."

David pulled her onto his lap and the sudden movement caught Leah off guard. He fondled her breast and bit down hard on her shoulder before letting his black eyes meet hers. "I'll play along. What time?"

Leah had nearly screamed at the intimate contact. Through clenched teeth she managed to say, "Around ten."

"I'll be there." His tongue flicked out and ran over her cheek before he released her from his lap. "It'll be a night you'll never forget, Leah."

_Neither will you,_ she thought. With a nod, she turned slowly and left his office. As soon as she was down the hall and out of sight, she ran straight to the ladies room and scrubbed her face with soap and hot water. If there had been a shower there, she would have jumped right into it, clothes and all. Standing before the mirror, Leah told herself she could do this. Once everything was in place, all she had to do was get David into her bed.

* * *

Ten o'clock and the doorbell rang. Nothing like a punctual demon. Her hands were trembling as she unlocked and opened the door. She stepped back and allowed him into her home, knowing full well that if he discovered her true intentions he would kill her this time.

"David. I've been waiting for you."

Determined to get this started, Leah him by the hand and led him up the stairs and into her room. The lights were dimmed, everything had been set up, so hopefully it would go the way she'd foreseen it. Her plan was to make sure he was convinced she wanted him, then get him into position and begin the exorcism.

Without speaking, Leah closed the door behind her and planned to lead him straight to the bed. She figured she'd say little and move fast to keep him from learning the truth. As she started to back him toward the bed, he took her hand and pulled her close. Bile rose in her throat at his touch and she could feel her body tensing up. She'd have to work harder and make some quick adjustments if this was going to work.

_Think Leah!_ A despicable thought came to mind, one she hated to follow through with, but it would probably be enough to keep David where she wanted him. She began to unbutton his shirt and although the trembling in her hands was uncontrollable, she was able to finish and slip it off his shoulders.

"Let's get in bed." With her hands on his chest, she began to push him back, but he hesitated. What if he wouldn't cooperate? She'd wanted to handle this alone, worried about what the demon would do to Dean if she'd told him, but no matter how well-planned this was on her part, she had no idea what David was going to do.

She gasped as he suddenly pulled her up against his body, her own shivering in revulsion.

"Leah. You do want me, don't you?" he whispered against her throat.

Thank God he mistook her reaction for pleasure! "Yes."

"Then there's no need to hurry. I'm here all night." His tongue ran along her throat as his hands slid down her back, coming to rest on her bottom.

"No hurry, David." Still, she guided him back further and further until his legs hit the bed. There! She gave an inward sigh of relief. On to the next step.

As she started to pull away, David grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" His head dipped lower as he went to kiss her, but she tilted hers away.

"I was just going to get us some wine. Wouldn't you like some?" She could tell as he watched her that he sensed she was up to something. Time for more improvisation, but what would keep him from trying to analyze her every move? He was male, right? And he was after sex. Leah just hoped that Dean would never know about this. She lifted her top over her head and dropped it to the floor.

David stared at her breasts and smiled. He yanked her up against him and kissed her deeply. "Although you're desirable, you are not that clever, Leah. You're suddenly too eager for me. Why? Have you been with Dean so long you've picked up his nasty little habits and you're trying to play hunter now? What do you have planned?"

She shook her head. What would he believe? "There's no plan. Not against you anyway. I'm doing this to get back at Dean. He travels all the time and, and I found out he's been with other women. I'm not playing hunter, I'm playing Dean's game and who better to play it with than someone like you? Someone he would love to destroy."

A grin spread across David's face, giving it a truly evil mien in the soft light. "Interesting. The scorned woman. I like it. It means you're not quite the innocent Dean thinks and it makes me want you even more."

He began to push her onto the bed and Leah felt a wave of panic hit her. This wasn't going the way she'd intended. True, he was trapped now that he was beside the bed. She'd drawn the devil's trap on the ceiling above it, so he wasn't going anywhere. But she needed to get away from him so she could start performing the exorcism and he had a strong grip on her. Once he pinned her down on the bed, she wasn't sure she'd be able to get free.

"David!" She managed to keep her balance and twist away just enough to keep him from shoving her backward. "The wine. Let me get it. It loosens me up. Think about it, no inhibitions. You reap all the rewards." Grabbing his arms, she switched places so that his back was to the bed and then she slid her hands onto his chest and pushed him down. "Just get comfortable."

Before she could get away, David wrapped his hand around her arm. "No tricks, Leah. If you try to run, I'll catch you and I'll punish you." he growled.

"I'm not running, David. The wine is right there." She pointed to her dresser. "You can finish getting undressed while I pour it. I'll hurry."

Apparently satisfied with that, David let her go and Leah flew to the dresser, relieved to be out of his grasp. She opened the top drawer and removed the bible and holy water she'd gotten from a nearby church. The pages earmarked earlier, Leah opened the book and turned to face her enemy.

Seeing the bible in her hands, David began to laugh. "Oh, you are a sly one. Guess there IS a bit of the bad girl in you, isn't there? But, Leah, what makes you think I'll just stand here while your recite that rubbish to me?"

Leah pointed to the ceiling above the bed. David looked up and upon seeing the trap, let out a long, loud stream of curses. Ignoring him, she began to recite the versus that would send the vile demon back where he belonged. He grew angrier, spewing insults and cursing her and her family, but she ignored him and continued with the exorcism.

Leah wasn't sure how much time had passed as she continued to read from the bible. Anxious now, she began to pace around the room. Nearing the bed, she glanced up to check on David's condition. From all outward appearances, he seemed to be weakening. He was sitting down on the bed with his head lowered and he was beginning to make deep moaning sounds. Leah's spirits started to lift. It looked as though this just might work.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Dean pulled the Impala into the driveway and turned off the engine. He'd hoped to be in earlier, but a massive wreck on the damned highway had tied them up a few extra hours. He shook Sam until he woke up.

"Hey sleeping beauty, we're here."

Sam yawned. "Already? We made pretty good time."

"Yeah, funny how time flies when you're sleeping, huh?" Dean smacked his brother's arm. "Let's go."

They grabbed their bags from the back seat and started toward the house. Sam walked to the porch while Dean slowed to look up at Leah's window. He noticed the dim lighting so he knew she was still awake. It brought a smile to his lips. He could imagine her lying in bed wearing next to nothing. Maybe she was reading or maybe she was thinking about him while she was touching herse...

"Dean! You coming or you gonna stand there staring up at her window all night?" Sam called quietly, interrupting Dean'sfantasy.

"Coming. Definitely coming." he grinned. He experienced that familiar tightening in his groin as he rushed to the door, eager to get inside both the house and Leah. He pushed past Sam as they went in and tossed his bag onto the couch.

"Night, Sammy."

"Night, Dean." Sam laughed as he watched his brother run up the stairs.

Dean hurried to the bedroom, but as he grabbed the doorknob he heard Leah's voice and a low masculine groan coming from inside. He went cold. _No that can't be_, he thought. _It just can't._ Dean shoved the door open and started to walk in, but the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks.

There was a man sitting on the edge of Leah's bed. His shirt was off and his head was resting in his hands as he swayed slightly from side to side. Leah was standing nearby holding a book and wearing nothing but a pair of silky pajama bottoms. She'd heard him enter and was staring at him, a look of guilt and surprise on her face that nearly killed him.

He stared at her for a moment, unable to get the words out. Then his deep voice filled the room. "Leah, what the hell are you doing?"

The man looked up at the sound of his voice and flashed a lecherous smile. David Manning! A rage like Dean had never known ripped through him. With a fierce growl he lunged into the room, ready to tear David apart.

Leah, who had been shocked into silence upon seeing Dean in the doorway, snapped out of her daze as he charged inside. "Dean, no!" she yelled.

The bible flew from her hands as she jumped back. She was trying to keep Dean from getting too close because she knew at this point David would kill him if he had the chance. But in her attempt to save Dean, she went too far and put herself within the circle. David stood up and grabbed her hair, wrapping it around his hand as he pulled her back hard against his body. His other arm went around her waist, pinning her left arm to her side and her back tightly to his chest.

"You lying bitch!" he hissed in her ear. He glared at Dean. "Well, well, what a pair you two are. Full of surprises. I'm glad you joined our little party, Dean. Can't say we've missed you though, can we Leah?" He licked the side of her face.

"Get your hands off her, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he started toward them.

"Stay where you are! I can snap her neck in an instant." To prove his point, David yanked her head sharply to the side. "What a pity that would be. It's such a pretty neck."

Dean immediately stopped and held up his hands. None of this was making any sense. What he thought was going on seemed to be far from the reality of it. He tried to take in everything so he could reevaluate the situation before things got too crazy. That was when he saw the bible on the floor and the devil's trap above the bed.

Holy shit! David was a freakin' demon? What the hell had Leah gotten herself into while he was gone? "Okay! Okay, I'm not moving. Why don't we talk about this?"

"Oh I'm sure you'd love to talk me right back to hell, wouldn't you, Dean?"

Ways to get Leah out of Manning's graspbeganto form inDean's headas he continued to carry on a conversation with the demon. "Doesn't really matter what I want, does it, David? Or, whatever your name is.So why don't we start with you telling me what it is _you _want?"

"I think that's obvious." The demon rubbed his cheek along Leah's. "I have what I want right here, hunter."

"Seems to me all you have is yourself pinned in." Dean focused on Leah's face for a moment and was relieved to see that she was keeping it together. She was clearly scared as hell, but controlling it. That was good because he really needed her to be ready for whatever came up. "You know you're not just gonna walk out of here so there's no reason to keep Leah. How about you just let her go."

David laughed. "Let her go? But I'm having too much fun holding her. As you well know, she feels so very good." He enjoyed the look of anger and hatred that appeared on Dean's face. "Don't look so upset, Dean. Leah and I have shared far more than this while you've been gone. I know every inch of her body as well as you do. Perhaps better." David's hand rubbed her belly and Leah tried to jerk her arm free, but he dug his fingers into her skin and tightened his grip.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!"Dean growled, but before hecould react, Leah cried out in pain as David viciously yanked her head again.

"Tsk, tsk! I've warned you once already, Dean. Stay where you are or I_ will _kill her."

"Damn you, you don't need her. She's not worth your time. You've got a hunter standing in front of you. What more could a demon want? Talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about, Dean? That book your brother's holding?" David nodded at Sam who had quietly entered the room. He'd come upstairs right behind Dean and had seen the devil's trap from the doorway. A quick trip to the car and he'd gotten the necessary items, including their dad's journal.

Dean glanced at his brother, thennodded slightly to him. He knew whatSam had in mind andseemed like it would work.Hell, itwasn't like they had too many options so they'd have to **make** it work.

The demon'sattention was back on Dean."I'm not interested in your books.But I do know one thing,youcare for Leah a lot more than I thought and that gives me a very powerful bargaining tool, doesn't it? Let's talk about that. What are you willing to do for her?"

Dean looked at Leah as he answered without hesitation. "Anything."

That was when Leah knew she would have to do something to get herself out of this. If she didn't, there was no telling what kind of sick deal this demon bastard was goingto try to make withDean. Manning's grip around her waist was tight, but if she couldfind a way to get him to ease up,she could free her arm.

"David, he's not the one you want to deal with." she warned. "I told you, he's lied to me."

"And you have done the same to me, dear." David snarled. "I believe it was you who put me in this position in the first place, so shut up!" He squeezed her so hard Leah was certain he'd crack a rib. She grunted, but wouldn't allow herself to yell out again.

"Leah!" Dean bellowed. "Let me handle this."

Ignoring him, Leah continued to speak to David. "Like you said, I'm the one who put you here. Deal with me. You don't need Dean or Sam. Tell them to leave and you can do what you want with me."

"Leah, damn it!" What the hell was she doing? Dean would have to convince David to set her free before she ended up getting hurt. "Come on,David. You know she's really not worth your time. This isbetween us now."

From the corner of his eye, Dean caught Sam's subtle progression. He was nearing the dresser, inching slowly forward, trying to place himself closerto the bed. If Dean could justkeep Daviddistracted a little longer, then Sam could jump the demon from the side. "You've got yourself a hunter willing to make a deal. You know that'll earn you some bragging points with all your buddies down in hell.You canget out of thislooking pretty damn good if youforget about her and deal with me."

Leah had been tracking Sam as well and came up with the same plan as Dean, keep David's attention on them instead. "You, Dean?Why would he want to deal with you? You're a liar and a cheat. Besides, I think I'm more his type so why don't you just let me handle this?"

The demon was thoroughly enjoying the discordance. It would have been a truly entertaining scene if it wasn't for the devil's trap above his head.And thehunter who was stealthily moving toward him.He pointed to Sam as he barked a command to stop, preferring to keepeveryoneother than Leah at a safe distance.

Thatwas the opening Leah needed to try and escape. The second thedemon let go of her waist, she raised her arm high and brought her elbow down into his stomach with every bit of strengthshe had. Air gushed out of his mouth and his upper body lurched forward. Her arm rose again and this time her target was his groin. Her fist smashed into him and his hold on her hair loosened.

Sam and Dean rushed in at the same time. Sam came up behind David and grabbed him in a choke hold while Dean pushed Leah to safety before jumping in to help his brother.

"Leah! Get the rope outside the door!" Sam hollered as he and Deanpinned the demon down on the bed.

Leah found the rope Sam had dropped by the door earlier and ran it over to them. Dean tied it securely around David's wrists before using the remaining length to bind his legs. With the demon finally under control, Dean couldn't resist one more punch to its face before backing away and looking for Leah.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms. Leah nodded as she held onto him, relieved that the worst of it was over.

As the two held each other, Sam picked up the journal and began reciting the versus needed to end the nightmare.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Dean brushed Leah's hair back from her face, searching every inch as he asked, "Are you sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you?"

She gave him a shaky smile. "I'm okay.He didn't hurt me."

"Good, because I'm going to! What the hell did you think you were doing? When did you find out about the demon? Why didn't you call me, damn it?" he lashed out, anger roiling inside him at her stupidity.

Leah was feeling overwhelmed with everything that just happened and getting the third degree from Dean was not what she needed. To silence him, she kissed him long and hard, pouring all her emotions into it.

Dean returned the kiss just as passionately. When he pulled away, he rubbed his forehead against hers. "Okay, that's a pretty good start, but you got a long way to go till I'm over this one." He glanced at Sam, who was standing beside the bed reciting verses in Latin. "You don't know how bad this could have turned out."

As they watched, David screamed and a huge billowing stream of black smoke poured out of his mouth. Free of the demon he glanced around with wide eyes, unsure of where he was and what was going on.

Sam closed the book and smiled at the couple. "All gone." he grinned.

"Don't look so happy, Sammy. Now you gotta explain to him why he's half undressed and tied up on a bed with you standing over him." Dean shrugged at the worried look his brother gave him. "I'm sure you'll say the right thing. Just be gentle."

"You wanna help me out here?" Sam asked, suddenlyfeeling a little uncomfortable with the situation.

Leah felt bad leavingSam with all the work. She was the one who should be dealing with it. "Let me get a shirt and I'll help you."

Her words reminding him that she was half naked, Dean quicklyspun her around so her back was to the men. "Christ Leah! I'll get you a shirt." He yanked open a couple of herdresser drawers until he found some shirts, then snatched one out and tossedit to her. As soon as she had it on, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "What the hell went on while I was gone? How did you find out he was possessed?"

"Can we talk about this after I help Sam?" She already knew what his answer would be, but it was worth a try to avoid the fight they were undoubtedly going to have.

"No. Sam doesn't need your help. Why were you trying to do the exorcism alone?" His green eyes drifted briefly down to her recently coveredbreasts. "And why were all your damn clothes off?"

Leah tried to pull away, but he had a tight hold on her. "All of my clothes weren't off, Dean. I'll explain everything after..."

"What type of demon was it?" He already knew but he needed to hear her say it.

"Dean! Not now, okay?" she pleaded.

He wasn't budging. "What type of demon?"

"It was an incubus." she blurted out.

Pulling her arm free, she went to stand beside Sam, who had untied David and was helping him sit up on the edge of the bed. Leah started to check a large red mark on David's face when Dean walked up,pushed her asideand punched the weakened mansquare on the jaw. The force of the blow knocked David unconsciousand he fell back onto the bed.

"Dean!" Leah and Sam hollered at the same time.

"Get him out of here." Dean told Sam. "I don't care where you dump him; just get him the hell out of this house."

Stunned by his brother's behavior, Sam managed a nod and tossed the unconscious man over his shoulder. As he walked past Dean he shook his head in disbelief.

"Why did you do that?" Leah yelled. "What's wrong with you? It's not like this was David's fault. He didn't do anything."

Didn't do anything? Was she friggin' kidding? Dean gritted his teeth,refusing to answer her. He didn't think he should be the one having to offer up explanations at this point. Besides, he had every right to hit the asshole! The scumbag hadhad his hands all over Leah and whether he'd been controlling them or not was beside the point. Leah should have been happy that he'd settled for one solid punch. What he really wanted to do was beat the shit out of the guy.

Putting the focus back where it belonged, Dean said, "I want answers, Leah. I want to know why you didn't call me. And I want to know why you brought him into this house with no one here to help you, especially knowing what the bastard was after."

Leah droppeddown on the bed and stared up at Dean. As mad as she was that he'd interrupted her earlier and nearly ruined everything she'd tried to do, she knew he was upset, too. She'd do her best to explain what had gone on, but there was one huge problem. How was she supposed to make him understand her reasoning when he still didn't want to accept the fact she was going to hunt? She patted the bed, inviting him to join her, but Dean refused.

"Okay," she began. "Here's what happened. David came to my office and his eyes went completely black. He started saying things, crude things, and I figured out it was a demonic possession so I came up with a plan to get him here and perform an exorcism."

His eyes narrowed. "And part of your plan was to get naked?"

Leah threw her hands up in the air. The man could be relentless! "We were not naked! Not completely. I'm sorry, but he was trying to keep me from getting away so I, I took off my top."

Dean's jaw clenched at the thought. "That makes perfect sense. Show him your breasts cause he'd never want to hold onto you then!"

"I was trying to distract him. Make him think I wanted him. Look, it worked. I got him under the trap and I got the bible. It was a good plan, Dean."

"Yeah, brilliant. You've never done anything like this before, you're dealing with a demon who wants to screw you in who knows how many different ways until he literally drains you to death and why was it again you didn't call me?" he ranted.

Leah flinched at the cold, blunt remark. "Dean, he knew things about you. He knew you were a hunter and that you were out of town. I was worried about what he might want to do to you. He was after me and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want him to go after you, too."

Dean wanted to punch something. He wondered if Sam had already taken David out of the house? As if in answer, he saw the headlights of the Impala as it backed out of the driveway. _Crap!_

"Damn it Leah, I don't want you putting yourself in danger trying to protect me! I can take care of myself. Do you even have a clue how dangerous that situation really was? You could have died, you understand that? He could have killed you right in front of me and there wouldn't have been one goddamned thing I could have done to save you. And all because what? You wanted to prove you're some bad ass hunter? I don't think you know how many things could have gone wrong because you were too freaking stubborn and stupid to call me!"

Being sympathetic to Dean's frustration was one thing, but she was not going to sit there while he flung nasty insults at her. She jumped up and got in his face. "Bad ass hunter? I told you I didn't call because I didn't want to see_ your_ bad ass get hurt! I handled things just fine, Dean, until you showed up and charged into the room in some jealous rage!"

Jealous rage? Jealous? He wasn't jealous! He was...he wasn't jealous! "I just thought...well what the hell was I supposed to think when I hear some guy moaning and groaning in your bedroom, huh?"

Leah couldn't believe he'd think she'd wanted another man. Not after everything they'd gone through lately. Not after telling him she loved him. What kind of person did he think she was? "I don't know, Dean, but not that! How could you think that of me? As if I'd ever do that to you, you idiot! You think I liked that pig touching me? So maybe I did want to destroy him myself. So what? I wanted to keep you safe and keep him from slithering into my room and doing disgusting things to me and yes, prove I COULD do it! Okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

Dean grabbed her arms. "I want to hear you tell me you're never gonna do that again. That you're done hunting."

They stared at each other, neither one willing to give in on this yet. "I can't. I could have done this, Dean. I could have." He shook his head and started to interrupt but she wouldn't let him. "No! Things were good until you showed up. I got him to come to the house, I got him under the devil's trap and I was handling the exorcism just fine. You want to yell at me and point out how wrong things could have gone, but the only reason David was able to grab me was because YOU showed up here. That was your fault."

He couldn't argue with that. All of their problems where hunting was involved were his fault. "You're right, Leah. That was my fault. It's all my fault, all of it. I never should have pushed Ed to tell you the truth. I never should have told you what Sam and I do, or got you to look stuff up so you could learn more about it. This is the second time you could have been hurt real bad and both times were because of me."

Realizing what she'd said, Leahwas hit with an appallingdose of guilt. Why had she said that? To blame Dean was wrong, horribly wrong and she hoped she could make him understand that wasn't what she'd meant at all. "No, Dean, that's not true. I shouldn't have said that. It's not what I meant. I..."

"No, you're right. And so was your dad when he wanted to keep the truth from you. It was easier to keep you safe that way. But I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise you that." He held her tightly as he kissed her.

Dean knew what he was he going to have to do and he'd hate doing it, but there didn't seem to be any other choice.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The hot water cascading over her body felt good, but Dean's fingers on her scalp as he lathered up the shampoo with light circular motions felt even better. Though he touched no other part of her body, Leah knew what was causing her to overheat. It was the simple thought that this sexy, tough hunter was washing her hair. It was so out of character, yet at the same time it suited Dean perfectly. And it was one huge turn on. She let her head fall back and moaned with pure pleasure as he continued the sensual massage.

"Sounds like you're really enjoying this. If I'd known washing your hair got you so hot I would have done it a long time ago!" he teased.

"It's those magic fingers of yours. They drive me wild." Leah pressed her backside against his groin and rubbed it slowly over his throbbing member. The motion nearly did them both in.

"Mmm, okay if you want me to finish this you better stop." he grunted.

Leah laughed and rubbed against him some more.

"I'm not kidding, Leah." Dean said, trying to shift his body away from hers. "That feels too damned good. Now behave so I can finish this. I'm not sure I'm even doing it right cause you've got more freakin hair than I'm used to. Sam's the one with all the hair, he'd probably be better at this."

"Oh really? Hey Sam!" She called, then screamed as Dean reached down and playfully pinched her bottom. "Okay, okay! I was just kidding."

"You better be." He turned her to face him then backed her under the water, letting it pour down over her face. Leah sputtered as the soapy water covered her. Laughing, Dean pulled her outof the spray and started brushing back the long, clinging strands of hair. "That'll teach ya."

"Oh that's cute." Leah pushed his hands away and grabbed the shower head,aiming it at Dean so the spray hit him full in the face. He held his hands up, but not before getting a mouth full of water. Satisfied, she lowered the nozzle and grinned at him. "I thought you wanted a truce, Winchester? Remember? Your words: No more fighting tonight."

"This is a truce." he said, than shook his head, flinging drops of water over her. "We're not fighting, we're having make up sex."

"Ah! Is that what you call this? Well, we haven't _made up_ yet so it would just be 'sex'. But right now, it's more like you trying to drown me!" She put her hands on Dean's chest and pushed him back against the shower wall. "Now, if you can be a good boy and stand still, I'll show you what sex is."

Leah nibbled on his lower lip before tracing it's fullness with her tongue. As she slipped inside to taste him, her fingers drifted over the sleek muscles of his chest, seeking out and teasing his nipples, which instantlyhardened beneath her touch. Her mouth left his to glide along his throat, sucking softly on his warm skin until reaching one broad shoulder, which she playfully bit into. Dean jerked in surprise, then gripped her bottom and squeezed.

Leah gave him a sexy little smile. "THIS is sex, Dean. Now, isn't it a lot more fun than trying to drown me?"

"Hell yeah." he sighed. "Only I think you better show me a little more. Just so I'm sure."

"Okay, but since I'm showing you..." She pushed his hands down at his sides. "you have to stand still and no touching. Understand?"

He smiled down at her. "Yes, ma'am."

Placing her hands on his hips, Leah reigned kisses over his chest, paying special attention to each nipple. She flicked her tongue over them and sucked gently until she drew a deep groan of pleasure from Dean. Moving lower, she traced a path of hot kisses along each rib and down over his flat stomach where she stopped to dip her tongue into his belly button.

Dean rested his head against the wall, letting his eyes close as her sweet mouth set his body on fire. Just knowing that those full lips were going to wrap around his cock sent a shiver of anticipation through him.

Leah knelt before him trailing soft, hot kisses across his hips and over his powerful thighs. She let her tongue sweep over him in long wet strokes before nipping roughly at his skin with her teeth. The combination was driving Dean mad. He grabbed her head and tried to lead her mouth to his cock, but she resisted.

"I thought I told you not to move. Put your hands down." Leah commanded, her voice low and sultry.

Dean groaned in frustration, but dropped his fisted hands at his side.

Leah continued to torture him with slow feathery kisses, and each one that touched his burning skin was like a jolt of electricity charging his highly sensitive body. Her hands slid back and caressed his ass and Dean pushed his hips forward, again trying to urge her to take him inside her mouth.

Leah slapped his ass lightly and scolded him. "You're being a bad boy, Dean!"

"Christ!" Dean moaned and brought his hands to his head where he gripped his hair tightly. Sex was always different and exciting with Leah and this was one side of her he hadn't seen before. It was getting him so hot and hard he didn't know if he could hold out another second.

Leah's hot breath caressed his shaft but still she waited to touch him. Instead, she cupped his sac and ran her tongue lightly over it before pulling it gently into her mouth. Feeling Dean's body tremble, she released him and finally slid her mouth up along his thick cock. Dean groaned loudly as his hips pressed forward with his need.

She ran her tongue over his tip in slow circles before easing her mouth over it. Dean reached down and wrapped his hands into her hair, determined to keep her there. She could hear his heavy breathing as she finally pulled him deep inside her throat. Beneath her hands, his body tightened as she began to slide up and down his pulsing shaft.

The heat and wetness was more than Dean could take. Unable to control his passion, he thrust his hips in time with her mouth and gave in to the intense orgasm that coursed through him. With one final deep thrust he poured himself into her as she swallowed and licked.

When Dean's body relaxed, Leah stood up and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did, she smiled at him. "See what happens when you're a good boy?"

Dean lowered his head and kissed her softly. He pulled her against his chest and deepened the kiss as his hands wandered over her arms and back. He may have behaved this time, but she had been a naughty girl and he was really going to enjoy showing her what happened to them.

Reaching around her, Dean turned off the water and grabbed the large bath towel hanging outside the shower door. He wrapped it around Leah and pulled her up against him.

"I can be a good boy. But you, you were one bad little girl tonight. I'm gonna have to do something about that."

Rubbing her breasts against his chest, she said, "Really? Well the bad girl in me likes the sound of that."

He nuzzled her ear, then his rich, velvety voice crooned, "Why is it I get the feeling you're not gonna do what I tell you?"

Leah laughed. "Do I ever?"

"Good point. Well I know what I have to do then."

Dean dropped the towel to the floor, scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. After setting her down on the bed he went into her closet and started rummaging tried to figure out what he was up to, but the answer was obvious when he walked back out holding a few of her scarves.

Her eyes opened wide. "Dean, no." She shook her head, but Dean only grinned and nodded.

He climbed onto the bed and knelt beside her. "Trust me."

"I do, but.."

"Trust me, Leah." Dean used one scarf to cover her eyes, tying it tightly behind her head before pushing her back onto the bed. Taking another one, he tied it to one wrist than weaved it through the slats in her headboard before binding it to her other wrist. He moved to the foot of the bed, tied a scarf around her right ankle and secured it to a footboard slat before spreading her legs wide and doing the same to her left ankle.

As Dean knelt between Leah's legs and looked down at her, his cock hardened and his breathing grew shallow. Funny, he'd tied up more demons and freaks than he could count and thought nothing of it, but this, this was so different. Seeing Leah bound to the bed, naked and spread out before him, brought on a wild rush of excitement. He was so turned on, wanting her so badly he swore he could literally feel his blood pounding through every inch of his body.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there watching her, but it must have been awhile because Leah began to shift around nervously. He watched her move, her breasts swaying gently, her hips thrusting up from the bed and it felt like he was about to burst into flames - his cock was throbbing, his balls were starting to draw up tightly - and he realized how close he was to getting off on just looking at her.

"Dean?" she whispered. "I can hear you breathing, so I know you're still here."

She'd never experienced such a rush, lying there helpless to Dean's every whim as he watched her. She wondered if he'd been touching himself and the thought nearly set her off. Her body trembled, the dampness between her thighs growing heavier as she waited for him to use those long, talented fingers of his on her.

Dean's voice was low and gruff as he answered. "I'm right here." He crawled slowly over her being careful not to touch her until he was straddling her waist. His hands on either side of her head, Dean lowered until his lips hovered just above hers.

Leah could feel his warm breath on her and she shivered. She felt his lips brush over hers - light, soft and warm. Her body was tingling, starting from her core and spreading out to the ends of each limb, the sensations magnified with the loss ofher mouth was moving now, covering her face with temperate kisses. Her forehead, tip of her nose, cheeks, over her chin and down along the slender column of her throat. Only his lips touched her skin, those perfect, soft full lips.

A moan escaped her as he reached her breast. He kissed all around the firm mound taking his time before his tongue darted out to flick at the hardened nipple. Leah instinctively arched up, then began to writhe beneath his skillful touch. He gave the other breast the same attention, but this time he pulled the taut nipple into his mouth. He sucked deeply, his tongue teasing the swollen peak, driving her nearly insane with the pleasure of it.

Dean took his fill of both breasts before leaning close to Leah's ear and whispering, "You're being so good, baby." He lowered his hips, pressing them against hers so she could feel his stiff shaft against her mound. "I got something for you. You want it?"

Leah smiled. "Mmmm, big and hard! You know I do."

He laughed and lifted his hips. "Not yet. I think there's something else you'd like first. Something soft and wet."

"Oooh, I like soft and wet, too." she whispered.

Dean slid down between her legs and slipped his hands under her bottom. Lifting her slightly, he ran his tongue along her swollen pink lips using long, firm strokes. She was so wet and sweet. He could feel the heat pouring off her, his tongue sliding lower to dip rhythmically in and out. Leah moaned and gripped the headboard, holding on as Dean's mouth drove her to that edge of intense desire then far beyond, as only he could do.

His tongue circled and licked, then slipped back inside over and over. Leah clutched at her bindings as her hips tipped upward and her body shuddered, totally consumed by one of the strongest deepest orgasms she'd ever had. She cried out his name and rode the peak to it's very limit.

Dean needed his own release. He yanked the scarf loose that was holding her right ankle, then moved on top of her, kissing her deeply as he entered her. She was wet and tight as he pushed into her and he groaned as her warmth surrounded him. Once buried to the hilt, he remained still, wanting to enjoy the feel of being wrapped so snugly inside of her.

Their mouths moved over each others greedily, tongues thrusting and demanding in a heated kiss that incited their already raging desires. Leah could feel Dean's untamed need, his thick cock pulsating inside of her. She tightened around him as she brought her free leg up and draped it over his waist, pulling him in deeper.

With another wave of pleasure about to spiral through her, Leah moaned and tugged roughly at her bindings. The need to feel his smooth heated skin was nearly painful. She dragged her mouth from his.

"Dean, I have to touch you."

Leah felt Dean reach up and untie one of her wrists. As soon as she was freed, she pulled the scarf from her eyes and drank in his amazing beauty. Somehow the man was even more magnificent when they made love. His green eyes, half closed, were darkened with lust. His nostrils flared slightly with each heavy breath he drew in, his jaw was firmly set, his teeth clenched. He was fighting hard to stay in control, but she wanted to see him lose it. Wrapping her arms around him, she let her hands slide over his back and shoulders, then she captured his lips again as her fingers slid into his hair and twined around the short spikes.

Dean groaned at the feel of her soft hands on him. He pulled up until he was nearly all the way out of her, then pushed slowly back in, filling her completely. He tried to maintain an easy rhythm, letting each deep thrust and slow withdrawal bind them closer together. But as their bodies melded and their kisses grew in intensity, so did their need to reach that next plateau and the pace grew faster. Urgent. Desperate.

Leah gripped Dean's hair and screamed into his mouth as ripple after ripple of pleasure shot through her. As her muscles clenched and released, Dean groaned as his own orgasm came swiftly. The rhythmic pulses started in his throbbing cock and traveled through his entire body causing him to shake uncontrollably as they washed over him.

Breathing heavily, Dean rolled to his right and hugged Leah close. As he dragged the sheet over them she snuggled up against him and sighed, bringing a smile to Dean's face. He rubbed his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes, feeling a rare moment of deep contentment. Worries and fights seemed a lifetime away as he held onto that moment and let sleep take over.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sam knocked on the bedroom door and waited for an answer. When none came, he knew he had to make a decision - let Leah's father continue to call and yell at him because he couldn't speak with Leah, or go in and try to wake them up. After 3 phone calls, option number two won out.

Quietly opening the door, Sam peeked in first to make sure they were at least semi-decent. Seeing a sheet over the two he felt as comfortable as he could walking in. As he went past the foot of the bed, he noticed the scarves tied to the foot board and grinned. His brother being a little kinky, not surprising, but Leah? Who would have guessed? He stepped around to the side of the bed and reached down to gently shake her arm. It took a few tries before she stirred and looked up at him.

"Leah! I'm sorry to wake you up, but your dad keeps calling. He won't leave any message, just says that he needs to talk with you." Sam explained.

Leah blinked a few times as Sam's words sank in. She nodded and started to sit up, then realized she was naked and quickly grabbed the sheet and pulled it higher.

"Thanks Sam. I'll be right down."

When Sam left, Leah started to slip out of bed and caught sight of the scarves still tied to the foot board. Of course if she saw them, Sam might have as well. God, hopefully not! She glanced over at Dean who was still sleeping peacefully and she couldn't help but smile. The man was such an incredibly talented lover. And to think they'd made love twice more during the night! It was no wonder she felt more drained with him than she had with that nasty demon!

Although they really should have talked until everything was resolved, it had been worth putting it all on hold for one night. Her love was strong and if his was as well, they'd be able to come up with a solution that worked for both of them.

Leah threw on a pair of jeans and a top and went downstairs to call her father. Sam had made coffee and he poured her a cup while she dialed her dad's number.

"Thanks, Sam." She took the steaming mug of liquid energy and waited for her dad to answer, which didn't take long. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Dad. Sam said you've been trying to reach me. What's wrong?"

Ed's voiced boomed through the phone. "Have you seen Amy?"

Leah groaned inwardly. Her stepsister, Amy, could be a handful at times. She was six years younger than Leah and though she had a generous heart, she was a bit spoiled and could be obnoxious and temperamental. Leah loved her dearly but was grateful they had a long distance relationship.

"No,I haven't. Did she and Kate have another blow out?" she asked, dragging out a chair and dropping down onto it.

"Yes and your stepmother is going crazy. They fought last night and this morning Kate got a call from one of Amy's friends saying Amy had taken off. Nobody knows where she went and we were hoping she'd contacted you."

Leah hoped the girl was okay. And that she had someplace else to go. "No, sorry. I'll certainly let you know if she does. I'm sure she's fine. You know how she is."

"Yes I do and so does Kate, but she's still worried. She knows how much the girl looks up to you, so there is that chance she'll head your way. Oh, and Leah, Kate also wanted to make sure you know how much she appreciates all you've done for Amy in the past."

She shrugged, not really sure how to respond to that. Kate had married her father when Leah was sixteen and though she'd always been a good stepparent, they were never really that close. "Right, well, I'm sure Amy's fine. Probably throwing a little tantrum, like she's been known to do. If you don't hear from me, it means she hasn't shown up so let me know when she's back."

"I will. By the way, how are things going with you and Dean? Do I need to come out there and set him straight or is he treating you right?"

She had to smile at the parental threat, knowing her father would be upset if Dean hurt her, but he'd never follow through with anything physical. "Things are fine, but it's nice to know you're willing to keep him in line for me." she teased.

Ed laughed. "Well, I might be an old man, but I can still put a hurting on any youngster who mistreats my little girl. Take care of yourself, darling. I'll let you know if I hear from Amy and you do the same for me. Love you."

"Love you, too, Dad. Bye."

When Leah hung up the phone, she looked at Sam and crossed her eyes. "Amy, again! I swear that girl is a handful."

Sam smiled. "Last time we saw her was like, what, five years ago? She was something back then."

"Nothing's changed. She's twenty now and still keeping my dad and Kate on edge. I tell you though, and I know this sounds mean, but I'm glad my father will be focused on her for awhile instead of me. Your brother and I still haven't gotten to that battle yet."

"Yeah, well Dean can be a pain in the ass, but he just wants to make sure you're safe, Leah. You know that, right?"

She took a sip of her coffee and thought about how to answer that. Sure she knew Dean cared for her, but was he right to interfere the way he had? "I know, Sam. It's 'how' he wants to keep me safe that's the problem."

"No, it's my girl and my kid brother talking about the problem that's the problem." Dean said from the doorway. 

He was barefoot, wearing a pair of worn jeans and a gray t-shirt with his hair slightly mussed from sleep. The man had never looked more beautiful and Leah felt her breath catch at thesight. She was going to _hate _to fight with him today.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her. "Maybe I should keep you tied up. Make my life a hell of a lot easier."

Leah smacked his arm. "Dean! Shut up!" She tipped her head in Sam's direction, trying to warn him not to say anything more in front of his brother.

Dean just smiled. "Sam doesn't know what we're talking about, do you Sammy?"

Sam shook his head. "No clue." He looked at Leah. "By the way, your office called. Wanted to know why you hadn't come in."

Leah gasped, having completely forgotten about her job. "Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't even think about work today. What did you tell them?"

Sam took a sip of coffee, then said, "I just told them you were all tied up."

He said it with such a serious face that it took Leah a few seconds to catch it. When she did, she reached over and smacked his arm as well. Sam started to laugh.

"Great! Two of a kind. I have to put up with your brother; I'm not taking it from you Sam."

"You're in trouble now, Sammy boy. She likes to smack things so watch your ass. And I mean that literally." Dean winked.

When the brothers decided to gang up on her, Leah never stood a chance. She looked around for something to throw at them, but only found breakable items on the table. "Stop! Both of you. I'm too worn out from all that's happened lately to try and take you guys on today. Change of subject. Sam, what happened with David? We didn't hear you come back in last night."

"Right. Well, after Dean knocked him out..."

"Which he deserved." Dean interrupted.

Sam shot him a dirty look. "I looked in his wallet and got his address off his driver's license so I dropped him off at his house. He'll be fine. More than likely, he won't remember anything."

"Good thing, too. Cause if he did I'd have to kill him." Dean mumbled as he got up and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Leah and Sam chose to ignore the comment. "I'm glad." sheadmitted. "I can't even imagine what it must have been like for him, trapped inside his own body that way with no control. I want to do some more research on that."

"Good idea. You can be the research hunter." Dean said as he sat back down at the table. "Be kind of like our technical assistant. You can work right out the house and send us what we need on the computer."

"Nice try, lover boy, but I'd prefer to be a field agent." Leah leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Since you brought this up, guess it's time we got back to what we started last night." Looking at Sam she said, "I'm not sure you want to hang around for this."

Sam reached across the table and patted Leah's shoulder, then got up to put his coffee cup in the sink. "No, I don't. Think I'll go to the library for awhile. It'll be nice and quiet there. Later."

Dean watched his brother try to make a quick exit. "Sure, run chicken. Hey, do me a favor while you're out and check on David. If he's conscious, knock him out for me again will ya?"

"Bye Dean." Sam called back.

_Here we go,_ Leah thought. "So, I believe last night we left off with you telling me you wanted me to say I'd never hunt again and that all of this was your fault."

He slid his hand behind Leah's neck and pulled her to him fora quick passionate kiss. "Actually I think we left off with you moaning and saying something about me being some sort of love god."

He smiled his adorable little crookedsmileand Leah could feel her pulse speed up despite her desire to beat the smart ass out of him. "Turn off the Winchester charm for now. This is serious Dean."

"Okay, I've seriously thought about what you did while I was gone and I think I should have you committed to a mental ward. Sam and I can visit regularly and I won't have to worry about you trying to exorcise demons."

Leah simply stared at him for a moment before getting up and walking out of the room. They needed to talk about matters that were affecting their relationship and he was making jokes. The man workedso hard at keeping his feelings hidden that hedidn't realize it would be much easier to open up and move on.

As she climbed the stairs, she wondered how she could make him see that this wasn't going away and if they didn't talk it out they wouldn't last as a couple. Or maybe that's what he wanted deep down, to end the relationship. The thought made Leah feel ill but it was a possibility she had to face.

Sighing, Dean glanced around the empty kitchen, not really all that surprised at how quickly he could clear a room. Knowing that there was no getting around this one, he got up and started looking for Leah. Obviously teasing her wasn't the smartest thing to do, but giving in on this issue wasn't easy for him, even if it was his only choice. He found her up in the bedroom, making the bed so he sat down on the edge of it and said six little words that made his skin crawl. "You want to talk, let's talk."

Surprised by the unusual request, Leah hurried to sit down beside him. Reaching over to hold his hand, she said, "Okay. First of all, do you want this? Us, I mean. Do you still want to be with me or do you want to..." To what? Well, she supposed in an unofficial way they were a couple, so..."break up?"

It was Dean's turn to look surprised. He hadn't expected her to ask that. This was about disagreeing on her hunting. Why would she ask if he still wanted to be with her? _Damn!_ he wondered, as buried insecurities began to take a firm grip on him, _did she want out?_ Screw it, he'd put it right back on her. "Why? Do you want to break up?"

First thing to come to mind was to say 'I asked you first' but Leah knew this wasn't the time for games. The expression on Dean's face was pretty easy to read, he was actually nervous. Hopefully it meant he didn't want to end the relationship or have her end it either. She would have to be straight forward at this point and accept whatever happened. "I just thought if you were looking for a way out, this was your chance. As for me, no Dean, I don't want to break up." She paused, then decided that if ever there was a time to say it, it was now. "I love you."

Dean could almost feel the pressure ease from his chest. Inwardly, he let out a sigh of relief. "Okay then. Glad that's out of the way."

Leah was glad that was out of the way, too. Now it was best to get right to the point. "Dean, I know you're upset about what happened with David and I know things didn't go like I wanted them to or like you would have wanted them to, but I did okay and I could do better with training. I still want to hunt. So what do we do about that?"

Looking down at their joined hands, he realized his decision last night was the right one. It was actually the only one he could make if he wanted to keep Leah safe. His green eyes locked with hers. "You know that I don't want you to hunt, but you are one stubborn lady when you get something in your head. So I guess the only way I'm gonna protect you is by helping you protect yourself."

She nearly grinned, thrilled by what Dean was trying to tell her, but she bit down on her lower lip."So, what are you saying Dean?"

He squeezed her hand. "I'm saying Sammy and I will teach you what you need to know. We'll teach you how to hunt. The right way."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 

"What the hell is that one for?" 

Leah stopped and glared at Dean, who was sitting on one of the chairs currently wedged in the doorway between the living and dining rooms. They'd pushed aside the heavy furniture so that Leah could show Dean her newly acquired martial arts moves, only things weren't going as well as she'd hoped. So far he'd made comments after each one, none of which were positive, and Leah was quickly losing patience with her new 'teacher'.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before she answered. "This one, is a block Dean. It's used to block a punch th.." 

"Wait a minute." Dean walked over to Leah and stood before her. "Show me that again." He was trying to keep a straight face as Leah brought her arm up again in a sweeping motion. He grabbed it above her head and threw a soft punch to her stomach. "It didn't work." 

Leah rolled her eyes and made a noise resembling a growl. Dean had already been on her about her kicks and before that her punches. He'd attacked every little thing the entire time they'd been working together. Nothing she did was right and he spent more time laughing at her than he did training her. He was impossible to please and she had finally reached her limit. 

"Of course not! It's not meant to block that move. Why do you keep doing this, Dean? You said you wanted me to show you what I've learned and this is it! Each move is meant to counteract another one. I wouldn't use that block on the punch you just threw. Don't you know self-defense?" When he didn't answer, she said, "I know you do, so just stop making this so damn difficult, and let me show you the kicks, punches and blocks without you tearing each one apart." 

"Okay, okay go ahead. I won't say a word." He stepped back and watched her put a couple of moves together. "Wait. What are you doing now?" 

Okay, he was being an ass just for the sake of being an ass. She was certain of that now. "It's called a form. We put the moves together in a form.Will you quit giving me a hard time?" 

He closed the short distance between them and pulled her up against his body, his hands running down her back and onto her ass. "I'm just trying to help you, babe. And by the way, I do like your form!" He nuzzled her throat, sucking deeply before nipping her while one hand found its way up to drape over her breast. "All of it and it's distracting me." 

Leah pushed at him. "Dean, this is serious. You're supposed to be teaching me things." 

A lecherous grin spread over his handsome face. "Oh I can think of a few things I'd like to teach you." 

Frustration within her bubbled over. "I can't believe you! You don't really want me hunting so you're turning this into a joke. But you know what? I'm not gonna back down. So stop thinking about sex for a little while. And stop being mean!" 

Mean! He wasn't being mean. She'd damn sure know it if he was. What he was doing was trying to keep her off balance, distract her, turn her on. And he was also doing one damn fine job at keeping his temper and his annoyance with the entire situation under tight control. Even though he'd agreed to this, he **hated** the idea of training her and he was willing to use any means possible to keep it from happening. Because he was fully aware of one important fact; if Leah became a hunter, not only would she be out there trying to kill things, but horrible nasty vile things would want to kill _her._

"I'm not being mean." he said defensively.

"Oh no? You haven't been happy with anything I've shown you. You've dished out nothing but insults. Why? What's the problem? If it's not the 'Dean' way, then it's the wrong way?" 

_Well, that was true, too,_ he thought. Maybe a dose of reality would help right now. "Yes, damn it! That's exactly what it is. You want to learn what it takes to survive when you're facing another chupacabra or maybe a nice little vampire, than you're gonna have to listen to me and do things my way!" 

No longer able to guard her displeasure with the way their little training session was going, Leah's temper flared."Listen to you? Listen to what? You haven't said anything other than 'What is that, Leah?' and 'I like your form baby!'. You haven't helped me at all!" 

Ready to end things, Leah shoved free of his embrace but before she could get away, he snatched a hold of one of her wrists. Yanking her towards him, he spun her around so that her back was to him. Pinning her tightly against his chest, he held on to her with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other slung across her chest. 

"Get out of this." he said harshly in her ear. Leah struggled fiercely for a few minutes, but couldn't loosen his grip. She stomped on his instep and he grunted but didn't let go. "Say uncle." he told her. 

Leah froze. "What?" 

"Say uncle. Then I'll let you go." He knew that would annoy the hell out of her. As kids she'd hated that more than anything else he'd done to her. They would play wrestle and he would pin her down and make her say uncle. 

"Oh for God's sake, Dean. We're not kids anymore. I'm not saying uncle. Let me go. Or even better, teach me something. Tell me what I need to do to get away from you." 

Dean grinned, glad that she couldn't see him. He was really enjoying this. He rubbed his arm against her breast and licked the edge of her ear. "I did. All you have to do is say uncle and I'll let you go." 

"Okay." she said and he felt her relax in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. "But first, kiss me." 

Now this sort of training was more of what he'd had in mind. As soon as his lips touched hers, however, she bit down hard. Dean yelped and let go of her, dabbing at his lower lip. 

"Son of a bitch that hurt!" he growled. "You bit me! Why'd you do that?" Checking his fingers for blood, he asked her as well. "Am I bleeding?" 

Was he bleeding? The man was incorrigible. "No you're not bleeding, you big baby, but I wish you were!" 

"I can't believe you did that!" He stood close so they were toe-to-toe as he glared down at her. "Why the hell did you bite me?" 

Leah's eyes narrowed. "Why the hell are you trying to make me say uncle?" 

Frustrated and tired of his games, she grabbed the front of Dean's shirt in her fist and pulled him closer, prepared to yell at him some more. But with his mouth so near hers, the inescapable desire that burned within her for the man flared. Her entire body exploded with sexual need. Anger turned into raw lust and all she wanted to do was run her tongue over his lower lip, chasing away his pain and replacing it with erotic pleasure. 

Before she could act upon it, however, Dean swept her feet out from under her. As they fell to the floor, he turned his body so he took the brunt of the impact as they landed heavily on the carpet. He quickly rolled with her, pinning her small frame beneath his larger one. 

Leah began to struggle beneath him, her breathing growing heavy as she pushed and wiggled trying to escape his hold. Dean's breathing grew heavy as well, but for an entirely different reason. He lifted slightly, just enough to allow her a little more room to move around and as her body continued to rub against his, he closed his eyes and groaned deeply. 

Hearing his reaction, Leah went still. Her initial instinct was to try and bring her knee up and teach him a lesson, but Dean mumbled something unintelligible near her ear and ground his hips against hers, allowing her to feel the hardness of him through his pants. Heat instantly spread like wildfire and she knew she was too far gone to fight anymore. 

Her pushing turned to pulling as she wrapped her arms around him and melded her body as tightly as she could to his. "Feel good, baby?" she whispered. 

His response was another deep groan before his mouth covered hers with wild, all-consuming kisses. He rolled again so she was on top of him, one hand grasping the back of her neck as he held her mouth to his, the other forcing its way between their bodies to rub roughly over her breast. Leah broke free from his hold and sat up. Panting from his fast paced attack, she removed her top and tossed it aside, her bra following before she yanked Dean up into a sitting position. 

Though his eyes were intense, a lopsided grin appeared. "Damn, girl, I like it when you're rough!" 

Her eyes flashed as well as she dragged his hands onto her breasts. "You like it rough, huh, Winchester? Maybe a little dirty?" she asked, her voice husky with desire. 

Pinching her stiff nipples between his fingers, Dean could barely get the words out. "Rough and dirty. Give it to me, darling!" 

She clutched his hair tightly and wrenched his head back, exposing his throat so she could suck deeply on it. Working her way up to his ear, she grabbed it with her teeth and tugged sharply, making him wince."Than let's get these clothes off so you can fuck me." she demanded. 

Dean groaned as he gripped Leah's arms and flipped her onto her back so that he was straddling her. He dragged his shirt over his head and threw it aside before rolling onto his back beside her where he worked at the fastenings of his jeans. Yanking both them and his briefs off, he pushed her hands aside as she fumbled with her own and quickly stripped her of panties and jeans. 

Dragging his body over hers, Dean reveled in the feel of skin on skin. His mouth descended on her breasts, sucking, licking and nipping them as Leah moaned and clutched at his back, digging her nails in roughly. Dean's hand roamed along her side, over her hip and ass to her thigh which he stroked firmly before his fingers moved inward searching out the curls between her legs. He used his leg to shove hers open wide, then pulled his fingers along the path her soft folds created.She was soaking wet. Dean stroked over her clit with his thumb as he drove two long finger sup into her hot wet depths. 

Leah moaned and clung to him as he pumped in and out of her, his thumb continuing to stoke the flames until she cried out with pleasure. He waited for the last of the ripples to course through her before catching her lips with his for a long fierce kiss. She pulled free and ran her tongue along their fullness. 

Staring up at him, Leah's hand wrapped around his rock hard shaft. She felt him shiver as she ran her fingers over its silky length and the knowledge that she could do that to him, make him feel that good,was emboldening. All of her inhibitions vanished. If this beautiful, sexy man wanted rough and dirty, he'd get rough and dirty. "Fuck me, Dean! I want your cock deep inside me." She bit at his lower lip, then kissed him roughly; her tongue commanding, demanding as it stroked over his. "Fuck me deep and hard and fast." 

Her primal words, words she'd never used before with him, were exhilarating. His pulse raced and his cock swelled and ached. Dean pushed himself up so he was kneeling between her legs. Grabbing her ankles he slid them onto his shoulders and leaned forward bracing his hands on either side of her head. Thrusting hard, he drove deeply inside of her, grunting as her heat closed snugly around him. Dean quickly pulled out then pounded into her again and again and again, his pace fast and hard, giving her what she'd wanted until her muscles convulsed around him and she screamed out his name. Her violent orgasm shattered what little control he had and his own followed, his body shaking as it blazed through him. 

Completely drained, Dean eased Leah's legs off his shoulders and collapsed on top of her. He barely had the strength to roll to the side, holding her close as he did. They were both breathing heavily, their bodies' slick with sweat and spent passion. 

"Holy shit." Dean mumbled. 

"Yeah." Leah mirrored. "Holy shit."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Dean watched as Leah gathered up her bra and panties, enjoying the way her lithe body moved as she slipped into them. She looked so damn good that even after that hot round of sex, he could feel his cock stirring.

_What the hell was it about this woman_, he wondered. Sure she was beautiful, but he'd been with plenty of beautiful women. So what was it about Leah that was so different? Why was it that she made him feel so...satisfied? A small inner voice began to speak out, pushing unsettling words to the forefront. Words he didn't want to acknowledge, but knew within in his heart were true.

When he was with Leah, all those thoughts he normally kept buried -thoughts about what a real life might be like, a life with something more than hunting and death, a life with love and laughter - didn't seem so far out of reach. And that part of him that wanted that life, almost believed he could he have it.

Not one to get sucked into such an unrealistic fantasy world, Dean rubbed a hand roughly over his head and kicked the foolish thoughts back into the recesses of his mind. Leah might be the best thing that ever happened to him; With her, he might actually _almost_ like who he was, but he didn't deserve her. Normal was for someone like Sammy, but not him, and sooner or later things would fall apart. Best not to get too caught up in trying to figure out why it was working for now. He just needed to enjoy the ride while it lasted.

As she bent to pick up her jeans, Leah noticed Dean watching her intently so she gave him a coy smile. She wondered if he was surprised by her behavior. Mild as it probably was compared to what others did and said during sex, for her that had been pretty extreme,yetshe wasn't the least bit knew how to unleash the wild, uninhibited sides of her. She was free to be whatever she wanted to be around him and he would accept it, embrace it and make her feel good about it.

Sexually speaking.

Outside of that was a different story. He wasn't always so accepting of what she wanted. Hunting, for example. He was coming around, but this was proof it was going to be a long process. He had no problem distracting her and avoiding the lessons. This training session had been a bust. She had no complaints whatsoever, but she would have to figure out a way to keep their sex drives under control if she wanted to learn anything!

Dean got up and tugged on his briefs and jeans while Leah scooped up the rest of her clothes. Before she could finish dressing he pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she returned the hug.

"Okay," she told him. "You've trained me in hot sex on the living room floor. Next time think maybe we could actually try some hand-to-hand combat?"

Dean grinned down at her. "I'm not so sure who did the training, but yeah, next time we learn combat moves. If you can keep your mind off sex long enough."

"Me?" Leah laughed. "I don't think so. You started it."

He rubbed her back, enjoying the silky feel of her skin under his fingertips. "No way! Admit it, you just can't keep your hands off me. You want me all the time. I'm just your sex toy."

Her eyes lowered slightly as she seemed to consider that, then lifted demurely."Sex toy? Yeah. Yeah I like that. What if you are my sex toy? Is that so bad?"

Dean laughed. "Hell no. I can live with that."

They began to kiss, a slow gentle meeting of their mouths and Dean could feel himself growing even harder. Down and dirty, slow and easy. Didn't matter how they did it, he wanted it. He wanted her. His hands grazed over her back and he found the clasp to her bra as he deepened the kiss, but a knock on the front door interrupted his plans. They broke apart and Leah scrambled to throw the rest of her clothes on before rushing to answer it.

A slender girl with auburn hair, dark brown eyes and a dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose grinned at her. "Hey, sis. Surprise!"

She threw her arms around Leah and squeezed tightly before picking up the small suitcase beside her and breezing by into the house. Leah sighed and closed the door, wondering how long her stepsister intended to stay this time. Following Amy into the living room, Leah nearly bumped into her when the girl suddenly stopped short.

"Oh!" she said, noticing Dean. "I remember you! God it's been awhile but you're um, Sam, right?" She took a few steps closer. "No wait. You're Dean. Sam's the cute one."

Dean gave a weak smile. "Right. And unfortunately I remember you, Amy. You always did have a bad sense of humor. Not to mention a mouth like a..."

"Dean!" Leah flashed him a warning with a sharp shake of her head. "Looks like Amy's going to stay here for a little while." Taking Amy's suitcase from her, she placed it by the foot of the stairs before going to stand beside Dean. She bumped his arm with her shoulder. "Isn't that great?"

He nodded but said, "No."

Amy smiled sweetly at him. "It's all coming back to me now. Sam is also the nice one." Her eyes skimmed over Dean, who was bare-chested, and then flew to Leah, noting her disheveled appearance. "Oh God! Please, Leah. Tell me you have better taste in men than this. You and Dean? Eww!"

Dean took a step forward. "Listen you little..."

Leah grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Amy! Let's go get some coffee while Dean puts your suitcase upstairs. Sorry, but you'll have to sleep in the other bedroom this time. Sam's in the room you usually use." She grabbed her sister's luggage and handed it to Dean before turning him toward the stairs.

Amy started to laugh. "What a wuss! He just lets you push him around that way? Come on Leah, he's not even a real man."

Dean turned back, but Leah held onto him. "She's just pushing your buttons, Dean."

"I'm gonna push her, right out of here!" he snarled.

"I'll talk to her about her attitude. Please just put her suitcase upstairs for me?" She held his face between her hands and gave him a quick kiss. "Please?"

"Fine." Dean grumbled and glared angrily at Amy before taking the suitcase up.

This was not going to be fun with Amy and Dean at each other's throats. Leah rolled her eyes in frustration before facing her stepsister. "If you're going to stay here, Amy, you're going to be nice to Dean."

"I'll try, but you know I never liked the guy. He's always so mean and he has no sense of humor."

"He's not mean, you just annoy him. Intentionally. And he has a great sense of humor. Just different from yours. Now come on."

They went into the kitchen, where Amy flopped onto a chair and watched Leah as she started a pot of coffee. Clearly, her stepsister had lost her mind. "You and Dean, huh? That's just wrong on so many levels. Do you have a brain tumor? Is it impairing your judgment? Not to mention your vision."

Leah counted to ten under her breath. One thing about Amy, she was not afraid to blurt out the mostly inane thoughts that constantly seemed to fill her mind. Leah would just have to keep reminding herself that despite the bluntness, Amy was a good person deep down. It was going to take a lot of work because sometimes that goodness was buried **way **down, but Leah could do it.

"Be nice, little sister. I've always been crazy about Dean so this is what I want. I've never been happier so please be happy for me. And be nice to Dean while you're here."

When Leah sat down at the table, Amy immediately wrapped her hands over her sister's. Amy's brown eyes flashed and she shook her head, but her words were surprisingly supportive. For the most part."You're happy. Damn! Okay, he would not be my choice for you, but since you're happy, I'm happy. Honestly."

"Thank you." Leah smiled. "Now, while we wait for the coffee, tell me what happened. Dad called and said you and Kate had words. What made you run out here?"

* * *

Sam pulled the Impala into the drive and wondered who the small red sports car belonged to. He checked it out briefly before heading inside. As soon as he stepped into the living room, Dean was in his face, clearly aggravated.

"That little brat Amy's here. And she's staying. We gotta start looking for a job. No wait, we just got back and I don't want to leave Leah yet after all that David crap. Maybe we could, you know, shake her up some. Yeah, that's it. We'll make _her_ want to leave."

Dean had that look in his eyes that immediately had Sam a little worried. It wasn't really a crazed look, more like a devious one, that let Sam know his brother had some off the wall ideas floating around in his head.

"Dean, she's a kid. Relax. What are you gonna do, threaten her? Rough her up?" As his brother looked up, contemplating the ideas, Sam laughed. "No Dean, we're not doing either one."

Sam started to head upstairs, but Dean pulled him back into the living room and pushed him down onto the couch. Dropping down beside him, he leaned in close and talked in a hushed tone. "I'm serious, she's trouble. I can tell. You know I have an instinct for stuff like that."

"No you don't." Sam argued.

Dean looked surprised. "Yes I do. Maybe not the, you know, whole psychic thing you got going, but I got instincts. And I can tell on this one. She's gonna cause problems."

"Dean, she's probably not gonna stay that long. Just be nice to her and avoid her when you can. What kind of trouble can she cause? Besides, if you get her going you're only gonna make it worse."

Dean's eyes grew large. "Make it worse? Make it, no, she's gonna make it worse. She's got it in for me. She already started saying crap and you know me, I'm not gonna take it so I'll go back at her and Leah and I will end up fighting and..." He looked pleadingly at Sam. "Look, Sammy, we got enough going on here with Leah wanting to hunt. Let's just, I don't know, team up and chase the little witch off. What do you say?"

Sam stood up, totally convinced his brother had lost it. "Let me think about it." He looked at the ceiling for about three seconds before turning skeptical eyes back on Dean. "No. You're making way too much out of this, bro and you're freaking me out a little."

Dean stood up, too. "Hey, listen, you don't want to help me get rid of her, fine. Now that I think about it, she's probably gonna spend more time with you than me anyway. Amy'll be _your_ problem." He patted Sam's chest. "And you know what? When you come to me and say, 'Hey Dean, help!' I'm gonna say you blew it, pal!"

"Sam!"

Both men turned to see Amy standing in the doorway. Dean saw the excited look on Amy's face and he knew he was right. She had a thing for his little brother. He suddenly smiled at Sam and started pushing him towards Amy. "Oh sweet!" he said softly.

Sam cranked his head to try and look back at Dean while at the same time trying to hold his ground, but he continued to be forced forward. "What? Wait! Dean, quit!"

When Sam was face-to-face with the girl, or rather chest-to-face because of their height difference, Dean let go and ducked around the two, entering the kitchen to join Leah. Sam, still confused by his brother's strange behavior, just stared down at the petite redhead.

"Hi Sam! It's good to see you again. It's been a long time. You remember me, right? I know I was a lot younger last time, but I haven't really changed that much. You haven't changed at all. God, you're still so cute!"

Sam listened as she rambled on. He gazed over her head, searching out Dean in the other room. His brother was standing behind Leah, his arms around her waist, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"I'm Amy." She tugged on the front of his shirt. "Sam? Remember me?"

Sam looked down at her and tried to smile. "Yeah, I do re..." He was unable to finish as his breath left him in a whoosh. Amy had grabbed him around the waist and squeezed tightly, forcing the air right out of his lungs.

"It's been like five years. You went off to college, right? Wow, youare so tall! I mean, I knew you were tall, but man, you are really tall!" Amy stepped back and stared up at Sam, smiling brightly. "I can't believe I'm here and you're here at the same time again."

"Yeah, me either." He looked to Dean once more, who mouthed the words, 'blew it'.

Amy took Sam's hand and pulled him over to the couch. As they sat down, she scooted close and kept a tight grip on his hand. "I'm staying here for awhile. Leah is so sweet, isn't she? This is gonna be so much fun!"

Sam gave a small nod. "Yeah, fun."

As Amy talked, Sam knew he'd screwed up. Big time. And Dean wasn't going to let him forget it. Or make it easy. To get out of this situation, he would need his brother's help and he didn't have to be a psychic to know there'd be a lot of begging to get it.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 

Dean!"

Dean glanced around the upstairs hallway, positive he'd heard his name, but he didn't see anyone around. As he continued toward the steps he heard a light hissing sound so he stopped and waited, determined to find out what it was.

"Psst. Psst, Dean."

He started back down the hall and noticed the bathroom door was partially open. Quietly walking over to it, he reached out and began to push it open all the way. A large hand appeared from behind and gripped his arm, jerking him all the way in to the room.

Sam quickly closed and locked the door behind Dean, thenplaced his ear up against it, listening for any other sounds.

"Damn it, Sam! What the hell are you doing?"

He held his finger up to his lips. "Shhhh! Is she out there?" he whispered. His eyes were large as he moved away from the door, pulling Dean with him over to the small sink.

"Who?" Dean asked, confused by his brother's odd behavior.

"Who do you think?" He waited until he saw the recognition cross Dean's face, which didn't take long. "Well, is she?"

"No, I haven't seen her. But then I've been locked in the office all morning messing around on the computer." He gave a small laugh. "I told Leah I was doing some research. I was researching all right. Found this site on different positions we can try..."

Sam flicked his brother on top of the head. "Do you think I want to hear about your sex life right now? We are locked in a bathroom. Together."

Dean tipped his head to the side, his mouth pulling down slightly at the corners as he considered their situation. "Good point. And why is that?"

"Oh I don't know. Because of **AMY** maybe?" Sam said it sarcastically, his voice getting abit louder than he'd intended. His next words were much quieter. "She's driving me insane, Dean. Everywhere I turn, bam! I run into her. And the talking. I didn't think it was possible for a person to have so much to say. She doesn't stop. Oh, and when she's not talking, she just stares up at me with those big brown, cow, eyes."

"Cow eyes?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, unsure of how else to describe them.

"Dude, I know how you feel. You know what I didn't think was possible? That someone could come up with more insults than me. I tried to tell you yesterday, but, and I might be a little off on your exact words here, I believe you said, 'You're making too much out of this, Dean. She's a kid, how much trouble can she be?'. I'm close right? Oh, and you said you wouldn't help me and that I was freaking you out. Who's freaking out now, huh?"

Grimacing, Sam reluctantly admitted defeat. "Okay, you were right. Is that what you want to hear?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, that helps."

"Great! Now _you_ help _me._ What am I gonna do?"

Dean scratched his head and thought about their situation for a minute. "This is ridiculous. It's not like we're scared of her right?"

Sam's eyebrows went up and he made a huge sweeping motion with his arm, gesturing to their hidden location.

Dean decided to push ahead anyway. "Hell, she's just a girl, Sam. One girl. One mean, annoying, bad tempered, evil hearted.."

"Dean!"

"My point is, we can take her. We're hunters. We're skilled at combat and well versed in the use of various weapons."

Sam shook his head. "We're not trying to take her out, Dean! We just want her to go back home or at least chill out some. Let's not get crazy."

Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "We've locked ourselves in a bathroom. I think we've hit crazy, bro."

There was a light rap on the door and the brothers froze, both fearing it was Amy who had finally tracked them down. Neither was eager to reach for the door, but it was Leah's voice they heard from the other side and they relaxed.

"Dean? Are you in there?"

Relief was short lived, however, when Dean realized he would have to explain why he was in there with Sam. He motioned for his brother to answer it as he stepped back out of the way.

Sam opened the door just enough to pop his face into view. "Hey Leah, it's me. Did you need to get in here? I'm almost done."

Leah was sure she'd heard conversation coming from the room, and she'd definitely recognized Dean's voice. Curiosity had the best of her and she stepped closer to the door, trying to see in. Sam did a good job of blocking her so she decided to bluff.

"Sam, I can see Dean's reflection in the mirror. What's going on?"

It worked. Sam opened the door and pulled Leah inside, locking her in with him and his brother. Leah glanced back and forth between the two guilty looking men trying to figure out just what they were up to. As strange as this situation was, she didn't think any line of questioning would get her an honest answer.

"Well, do I even want to know why you two are in here?"

Dean tried first. "Sammy, um, well he.." He stopped and tried again. "Well, actually I had to, um. Nope. I got nothing." He smacked Sam's arm. "Tell her, Sam."

Sam gritted his teeth as he stared at his brother. Leave it to Dean to put this square on his shoulders. He took a deep breath and faced Leah, hoping she wouldn't be too angry when he told her about Amy.

"It's your sister."

"My sister? You two are in here because of Amy?" She was impressed with getting the truth right off, but then, it was Sam who had answered her. And her sister being the reason behind the madness made perfect sense. It wasn't all that odd for Amy's visit to lead to two grown men hiding out in a bathroom.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but she won't leave me alone. I've been hiding in here for awhile and then I heard Dean in the hallway so I pulled him in. He's been hiding, too, in the office."

Since Dean had decided to dump this on him, Sam couldn't resist trying to get his brother into a little trouble. "Guess he was pretending to do some research while he was hiding. You know Dean, he was probably just surfing for, well, whatever Dean surfs for."

Leah looked at Dean, waiting for a response. 

"I was doing research." he said defensively. When she just continued to stare, he gave in. "It was research, sort of. For us. Stuff we can try and use when we... Can we talk about this later? We have to focus on Amy, babe. We gotta get rid of her."

"Dean, I told you we can't get rid of her, not like that." Sam intervened. "Will you lay off the idea of weapons already!"He was totally enjoying the chance to keep the pressure on his brother. Of course, he'd pay for it later, but at the moment it was a hell of alot of fun.

"Weapons?" Leah said loudly.

Both men reached for her and pulled her away from the door. Dean shook his head. "No! No, of course not. Weapons? Sam's kidding." He smacked Sam roughly on the back of the head. "Aren't you Sam?"

A loud knock on the door instantly quieted the small room.

"Leah? Are you okay?" Amy asked as she jiggled the doorknob. "Are you talking to someone? Is someone in there with you? Oh God! It's Dean, right? Gross! Listen, if he's in there I'm sorry to 'bother' you when you're doing whatever, but have you seen Sam? I can't find him."

Sam started shaking his head wildly. Leah felt bad and tried to help. "No, I haven't seen him. Sorry." She lied and immediately felt bad for slighting her sister, even if it was for the greater good of others in the house. This was turning into one big mess.

"Are you sure? I've searched everywhere, every room. Are you alone in there? Is everything okay?" Amy tried the handle again and pushed hard. The door swung open and she saw the three of them standing there, staring at her in surprise. "Okay, weird."

Dean stepped forward. "Yeah, I bet this does look a little weird, but we were having a family meeting." That's it, Dean thought, he was losing his touch. Family meeting?

Amy repeated his thoughts. "Family meeting? In the bathroom? Have you lost it?"

"Yeah, I think so." Dean mumbled.

Sam stepped around his brother. "Yeah! You know Dean. Always joking. See, I have a splinter." He held up his finger. "I hate 'em. And I called Dean in to help me get it out, but he's worthless. So we called Leah in. She was trying to get it out for me."

Amy walked into the small room. "Why was the door closed and locked?" She looked at Leah. "Better fix that, by the way. And why did you tell me you haven't seen Sam?"

Leah pushed past both men and took her sister's arm. "Sam was embarrassed. He didn't want you to think he was a big baby when it comes to a little thing like splinters. Why don't we go downstairs and let them try to get it out?"

She tried to lead Amy away, but the girl resisted. "I'm good at getting out splinters. Let me try."

"No!" Sam, Dean and Leah all said at once.

"That's okay, Amy. Thanks. You know what?" Sam rubbed his finger against the pad of his thumb. "Can't feel it anymore. Leah must have gotten it out. I gotta go now. To the store. I gotta go to the store. Come on, Dean. We're going to the store. We'll be back later."

Dean gave Leah a quick kiss and followed Sam out of the room, leaving Leah to deal with a skeptical Amy.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"So, what are we doing here again?" Amy asked, her tone a bit on the whiney side. She had wanted to go along and be a part of the group, but she didn't really understand what they were up to.

The four had driven out to a heavily wooded area where local deer hunters were known to set up targets for practice. She and Leah were standing near the Impala, watching Sam and Dean as they carried some targets the short distance to the tree line, where there were several large bales of hay set out.

"Target practice." Dean called over his shoulder. He grinned over at Sam and lowered his voice so only his brother could hear the next comment. "She keeps whining and she's gonna be the target!"

Sam laughed. "Better not let Leah hear you say that. I think she's still a little ticked at that whole bathroom incident!"

Hearing Sam's laughter, Leah could only imagine what kind of remark Dean had made. He and Amy didn't talk much, but when they did, it was nothing but insults. She was fast losing hope that the two would ever get along and it was a shame because she loved them both dearly. It was odd, but it wasn't just the differences in their personalities that was keeping them from becoming friends, it was also the similarities.

Wanting to appease her sister, Leah tried to explain again why they were there. "I told you, Dean's going to show me how to shoot a gun. It's to protect myself. Just in case."

Amy looked frightened. "Just in case? In case of what?Did something happen that I don't know about?"

She knew the truth would upset her sister, but Leah didn't want to lie to her. Better to tell a less ominous version of what had happened with David. "Well, I don't want you to freak out and I definitely don't want you to mention anything to dad because you know how he gets, but I had some problems with a guy I work with."

"What kind of problems? I'm thinking serious ones if it made you want to learn how to shoot a gun!" Amy took Leah's hand and squeezed it gently. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Leah was quick to dispel her fears. "No, he didn't hurt me, Amy. He was a little too pushy about wanting to date me even though he knew Dean and I were together. It just creeped me out. The way the world is now, I thought it might not be a bad idea to be able to defend myself. In case someone like that ever did cross the line. It's not that big of a deal."

"Sure it is, if you're having Dean teach you!" Amy tried to keep things light. She didn't sense thather sister was lyingabout what had happened, so it probably wasn't anything tooserious."We're talking Dean and a weapon here! God help us!"

"Dean's better with weapons than you'd think. And this isn't just about the guy at work. It's about being prepared, you know? Taking care of myself. Trust me on this." Smiling, Leah said, "You can learn, too. Guys dig tough girls!"

"You think?" Amy watched Sam for a minute, then asked, "Does Sam like tough girls? I mean, not that it matters. I'm just wondering."

"Yeah, I bet he does." They both grew silent as they watched the brothers set things up. They were treated to a very nice display of flexing muscles and jean clad bottoms as the men moved around getting things ready.

Dean looked back and noticed the girls watching them. The idea of teaching Leah to shoot was actually exciting, but he wasn't thrilled about bringing Amy along. She had the tendency to be disruptive and annoying, and he'd had his fill of it over the past few days. He had wanted to leave her behind, but as soon as she found out Sam was going, she wouldn't back down until Leah agreed to take her.

He picked up one of the paper targets and a devilish grin spread across his face. "Hey Sam," he said, nudging his brother. "I got an idea. Check this out."

Turning to face the girls, Dean called to Amy. "Hey Amy! Come here for a second. I need some help."

Amy glanced over at Leah. "What is he up to now?"

"Who knows?" Leah said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry Dean. You need more help than I'm capable of giving. Maybe Leah can help. Or even better, call your shrink."

Dean gave a loud, exaggerated laugh before saying softly to Sam, "I hate that girl!" He raised his voice again, answering Amy. "I'm serious, Amy. Sam and I need your help. Come here for a minute."

Amy gave in and sauntered slowly over to the two men, cautious as she went. With Dean, there was no telling exactly what the joke would be, only that it would be on her. She approached them and noticed that Sam glanced with uncertainty at his brother, so he didn't appear to be in on it.

"Okay, I'm here. Help with what?" She was still standing a few feet away.

Dean waved her closer. "Come here. I'mserious." He held up a large white sheet of paper. "Weneed you to hold this."

Amy stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "That's all? Just hold that for you? Why?"

"Because we have to check out the distance. Take this and stand right where Sam is, okay?" He wiggled the paper as he held it out to her, urging her to take it.

Letting out a sigh, Amy went up to Dean, who slid the paper in front of her and showed her where to hold it. "Perfect. Now go stand by Sam." he said.

"Right here?" she asked. At his nod, Amy stopped and waited. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't figure out what the catch was. It seemed to be a sincere request, but she knew better.

Sam gave Dean a questioning look as he walked over to him, but Dean just struggled to keep a straight face and started walking toward Leah. Sam fell into step beside him and when they got to the Impala, they turned and looked back at Amy.

"I don't know, Sam. Something's not right." he said, staring at Amy as she held the paper in front of her.

"Well?" she called. "Is that it?"

Dean shook his head. "No, not yet." He grinned at Sam. "Oh! I know what it is. It's backwards."

Sam caught on and started to laugh as Dean told Amy to turn the paper around. When she did it had a large bullseye in the center of it.

"Looks perfect, Amy!" he called out. "Just stand right there holding that and try not to move while we get the guns."

Leah gasped. "Dean!" She looked at her stepsister standing there holding the target and, despite herself, couldn't help but laugh as well. "You are so bad!" She smacked his arm and started toward Amy.

Hearing the laughter of the other three, the young girl turned the paper around and, noting the bullseye, let out a shriek. Dropping the paper target to the ground, she ran to meet Leah. "Aaahhh! He is such a jerk!" she cried. "See why I hate him?"

Leah tried to stifle her laughter. "Amy, it's a joke. You know Dean. That's just his sense of humor."

"His warped sense of humor! How is that funny? He probably would shoot me if you weren't here, Leah."

"Of course he wouldn't! Come on, you have to admit it was funny." Leah draped her arm across her sister's shoulders as they started walking back toward the men. "He got you pretty good and my guess is, you'll figure out a way to get him back."

That idea appealed to Amy. "Yeah. Yeah,now that would be fun." She was not one to be bested and Dean was definitely the one person she refused to let get the upper hand.

Dean and Sam were still grinning when Amy walked up to them. She smiled brightly and, hands on hips, nodded her head. "Okay, Dean. Not bad. But I know how to pull pranks, too."

With shrug, he said, "Well, hell, like I've told Sam in the past, bring it on. He had some weak-ass shit, and my guess is, whatever you got will be just as bad."

"Don't count on it!" she said, laughing. "So just remember, watch your back."

"I will." Dean grinned and motioned for his brother to follow him to the car so they could grab a few guns and some ammo from the trunk.

Sam paused to watch Amy as she walked over to join Leah. He hated to admit it, but he admired the way she handled his brother. If he looked past her endless chatter and ability to hound his every step, she really wasn't that bad. And she was different around Leah, a little quieter and sweeter. Maybe there was more to her than people saw on the surface. Maybe it would even be interesting to find out.

Amy caught Sam staring at her and felt a rush of warmth spread through her body. It wasn't the 'please leave me alone' look he'd had since she'd arrived and it gave her some hope. She gave him a smile and was thrilled to see him return one before he went over to stand beside Dean. 

_Nice,_ she thought. _Very nice._

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"I don't want you going back there."

"I know, but I have to." Leah snuggled a little closer to Dean as they sat on the couch. Amy and Sam were up in the office messing around on the computer so it left the two of them alone, which had been a rare occurrence over the past several days. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Leah decided to do a little messing around of her own. She eased her hand up under Dean's t-shirt and let her fingers trace little patterns over his hard chest.

"No you don't. Quit. People do it all the time." He was trying to keep his mind on the subject, but Leah was making it very difficult, and he knew it was intentional.

Her mouth moved along the hot skin of his throat as she greedily tasted him, her body already tingling and craving more. While her right hand continued to run teasingly over his chest, her left slipped around the back of his neck to caress the smooth skin just below his hairline. Dean shivered with pleasure at Leah's delicate touch and rapidly felt his desire for conversation being overrun by his desire for her. Still, he needed to make his point, so he kept his hands offher while he spoke.

"He's still there, Leah." Dean's eyes closed as her tongue danced along his skin. God, she was making it too damn hard to concentrate on what he needed to say. "I don't... I don'twant you around David." Wantingto distract her, and himself, he said,"Would you stop trying to get me too hot to talk about this? I'm serious."

"So am I." she whispered into his ear. "I seriously want to take off all these clothes and see your perfect sexy naked body." She could feel his heart pounding wildly beneath her fingertips and she knew it wouldn't be long before he surrendered. "I want to slide my mouth over your hard cock and suck until you ..."

Dean's mouth covered hers, his tongue sweeping inside with such a demanding, fierce need that it had Leah melting against him. She was no longer the seducer, but the seduced. Dean set the pace with each deft stroke of his tongue and when he shifted their positions on the couch so that he was lying on top of her, his strong hands took control of her body.

With an inward sigh, Leah blithely surrendered, quaking with each skillful touch of his tongue andhands. She loved the way he made her feel. More than that, she loved him. So much it was both frightening and beautiful.

"Oh for God's sake! You two are like, in heat or something, 24-7!"

The couple was startled by the unexpected and very unwelcome sound of Amy's voice coming from nearby. Dean groaned against Leah's throat. "I'm gonna kill her. I swear I will."

For once, Leah agreed with Dean. She wanted to kill Amy herself. Pushing Dean up, Leah glared at her younger sister until the girl took a few steps back toward the stairs she'd just come down.

"Sorry, geez! Sam and I are thirsty, okay? I just wanted to grab a couple of sodas. I didn't think I'd walk into the middle of some 'R' rated scene down here. Thank God it wasn't 'X' rated!" She headed for the kitchen. "Why don't you two take it upstairs or something? Someplace where Sam and I won't have to see it if we happen to leave the safety zone of the office!"

Leah started to respond, but as Amy strolled past the couch, she said, "Wait! How loud do you guys get? Man, I do not want to hear any disgusting grunting and groaning coming out of your room."

"That's it!" Dean jumped up off the couch and started toward Amy. The girl let out a shriek and ran into the kitchen, knowing she'd gone a little too far this time. He stopped and looked at Leah. "She's gotta go. Tell her to go home, Leah. She's been herelong enough. Get her to fix things up with her mommyso we can...do whatever we want wherever we want without having to listen to her mouth!"

Sam came bounding down the stairs, having heard Amy's loud squeal. "What the hell is going on?" Seeing the furious look on his brother's face, he went over to him. "What did you do now, Dean? Where's Amy?"

"Me? What did I do? What the hell's wrong with you, dude? It's her!" He pointed to the kitchen, angered even more now by his brother's irrational assumption that he'd caused the problem. "You running to her rescue? What? Is she your little girlfriend now, Sammy?"

"No!" Sam snapped defensively. "I just know how are you are with her. And, by the way, it was her scream I heard, not yours, so I doubt you're innocent."

"Scream?" Dean nearly laughed. "Scream? Man, she wasn't screaming, but she will be if I get my hands on her!"

Leah got up off the couch and wrapped her arms around one of Dean's. "Hey." She had to tug on his sleeve to get him to look at her. "I've got an idea."

"Does it involve the permanent removal of your sister? Cause that's the only idea I'm interested in." he fumed.

"No, but believe me, you'll be interested in this one." Her next words were spoken to Sam. "Can you please let Amy know Dean and I are going out?"

Dean started to protest but Leah hugged his arm tighter. She waited for Sam's answer as he looked toward the other room, wondering if Amy was okay.

"Yeah, I'll tell her." Sam finally said. "I'm gonna go check on her. See ya later." He bumped Dean as he went past. "Calm down, Dean. Go have some fun with Leah."

Dean watched his brother walk into the kitchen, shocked that Sam had actually taken sides with the little brat. "What is with him? One day he's hiding from the kid, the next he's sticking up for her. I don't get it."

Leah rested her hand along Dean's cheek and turned his head until their eyes met. "Forget about Sam, okay? And forget about Amy. I just want you to think about me and finishing what we started on the couch. So get your car keys and let's go."

As Leah slipped on a pair of shoes, Dean grabbed his keys and wallet from the end table. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Leah turned and grinned at him. "The only place where we can have hot, sweaty, loud uninterrupted sex. A motel!"

* * *

Sam stepped into the kitchen and saw Amy standing by the sink with her back to him. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and his guess was that she was laughing. She really did seem to enjoy provoking Dean. 

"Amy?" he said softly.

Amy jumped and swiped at her eyes. She did not want Sam to know she'd been crying. It was a weakness in her opinion and one she had struggled with her entire life. She admired toughness, wit, and sarcasm. Tears were for the faint of heart. She'd read that somewhere and it had stuck. Whenever she started to cry she thought of that line and it helped her to move past the ridiculously childish moment.

Confident once again, Amy took a deep breath and turned around. "Hey, Sam." She held up their drinks. "Got our sodas."

"Great, thanks." Sam sat down at the table and gestured for Amy to do the same. "Let's sit down for a minute and talk."

Amy sat down across from Sam and slid his drink over to him. "What do you want to talk about?" Opening the can, she took a drink and played nervously with the tab. She knew he wanted to talk about Dean, she just hoped he couldn't tell she'd been sobbing like a little girl.

Sam opened his can and took a drink, too. It was obvious to him that Amy had been crying, not laughing. He wasn't sure if it was because Dean had hurt her feelings or because she felt bad for upsetting Dean. He set the can down and leaned forward, hoping to find out.

"Dean can be a real jerk, huh?" he asked.

Amy shrugged. "I guess. I mean, he doesn't scare me or anything. He's like all mouth, but no action. Why? What did he tell you?" She shot a worried look toward the living room, wondering if Dean would burst in and start in on her again.

"Nothing. He's gone. He and Leah took off. What happened, Amy?"

Looking down at the table, Amy wondered what she should say. How did she explain this to Sam? She knew she'd been out of line with her remarks to Dean and Leah, but for some unknown reason, things just flew out of her mouth at the worst possible moments. Of course, there were also times when she said mean things for reasons she usually kept buried. This was one of those times.

Jealousy. She was happy that Leah had Dean in her life, but she was also a little jealous. Leah was smart and funny, tough and beautiful and she always had men that wanted to be with her. She herself, however, was another story. Men weren't interested in her, especially men like the Winchesters. They were every woman's dream so it wasn't surprising Dean and Leah hooked up. They were made for each other.

Amy finally looked up at Sam. He was so perfect! So handsome and sweet. She had been crazy about him since she first saw him back when she was eight years old. Her mother had started dating Leah's dad and the Winchesters had dropped by for a visit. It was love at first sight for her. Sam had been about eleven and even then, he'd been so nice to her. Unlike his older brother! Now, of course, he probably felt just like Dean and thought she was an annoying little pest.

"I messed up, Sam." She was going to be honest, no trying to put the blame on Dean. "Dean and Leah were on the couch, you know, doing..."

Sam held up his hand. "Got it. What they always do."

Amy smiled. "Yeah. And that's what I said. Only not in a very nice way. I was teasing, sort of. I don't know. I'm glad they're happy, really. I am."

"I'm sure you are." He liked that she was being sincere. It was starting to come to the surface, that other side of her, and he found that he liked it. If only she was this way more often!

"I was teasing them, mostly Dean and in my obnoxious way. He got upset and he was right to." She started to laugh. "He did look funny when he jumped up off the couch, though. You should have seen his face!"

Sam began to laugh, too. "His eyebrows all crunched together and that snarl thing he does with his lip?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah! That's it exactly. You've seen that look, huh?"

"Oh yeah, plenty of times. Believe me, I've made Dean a lot angrier than you have and he gets over it."

Amy reached across the table and placed her hand on Sam's. "Of course, silly. He's your brother. He loves you. He'll always forgive you. Me on the other hand, I don't know."

Sam's first instinct was to pull his hand out from under hers, but it felt warm and comforting. A little too warm, he thought. When the heat began to spread slowly up his arm, he yanked his hand away.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

She looked concerned more than offended by his sudden action, which Sam was thankful for. However, if she didn't think he was disgusted by her touch, did she realize exactly how he **was **affected by it?

"Nothing." He grabbed his soda and stood up. "Why don't we go finish looking up that information you wanted? You start the fall semester soon, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Sam. For all your help." She smiled at him."You know, I can't believe I'm going to be a sophomore! College goes by much faster than high school did, don't you think?"

"Yeah it does." Sam thought back to his time at school and how much he'd loved it. Amy was lucky to have that kind of normalcy in her life. "Enjoy it while you can, Amy. Enjoy every moment of it."

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 

Leah waited in the Impala while Dean went into the motel office to get a room. He told the clerk he needed a king size bed and she handed him the form to fill out.

"Little advice. If it's just you, it'd be cheaper to get a double bed." she told him.

"No, there's two of us."

She nodded, knowingly. "Ah, you and your wife, huh?"

Dean knew it was a simple question meant to acknowledge some assumed clandestine meeting between two lovers, but the use of the word wife left him feeling strange inside.

"What makes you think we're married?"

The older woman smiled. "Well, you'd be the first man to come in and claim the woman he was with wasn't his wife!"

"Right." Common sense, dude. _You're at motel,_ he told himself.

Dean glanced out at the car and when Leah saw him, she smiled and waved. It wasa simple, sweet gesture that he wouldn't have even thought twice about before, but the clerk's mention of marriage had left him feeling unsettled.

Growing up, Leah's life had been normal thanks to Ed's decision toprotect her, and the desire for things like marriage and kids was probably there even though she'd never talked about it. He wondered now if somewhere in the back of Leah's mind, she thought that the two of them...No, she would know that that sort of life wasn't in his future. Wouldn't she? 

Strange images began to invade his thoughts -the two of them in that house spending time together, talking, having sex, doing regular every day stuff. Doing things married couples do.

Dean felt a sudden tightening in his chest and couldn't catch his breath. "Jesus!" he gasped, clutching at his chest. What the hell?

"You okay, son?" the lady asked. She stepped around the counter to get a better look at him. "You're a little pale."

His breathing leveled out. "I'm fine. I think." He looked out at the car but Leah was staring out her window and thankfully hadn't seen what just happened. "I, uh, I couldn't breathe for a second there."

The woman followed Dean's gaze and spotted Leah. She smiled and returned to her place behind the counter. "Well, looks like you got yourself a little beauty out there. No wonder you're having trouble breathing. Let me guess, you're feeling anxious because she's another man's woman?"

"What?" Dean shook his head. "No! She's mine. I mean, we're together. I mean, we..."

"Ah! I see." The clerk nodded, as if she understood. "So, you _are_ married. Recently, I'd wager. That would sure make a man hyperventilate."

Dean stared at her, a little confused by their entire conversation. How the hell had the topic of marriage even come up, for christsake?

The woman mistinterpreted his silence. "Newlyweds, you gotta love them! No wonder you're all fired up. If only you men could have that same reaction after twenty years of marriage!" She put the key she'd laid on the counter back on its hook and grabbed a different one. "I'm giving you our best room. Now finish filling out that paperwork so you and Mrs., " she turned the form just enough to read his name."Winchester can enjoy your evening."

What the hell? Dean slid the form back and read over it. There it was in bold print, Dean Winchester. He'd used his name. His real name. He snorted at the absurdity of it. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd signed into a motel room under his own name. Hell, maybe he never had!

"You still feeling a little lightheaded?" the clerk asked.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Not really sure what I'm feeling. I'll just finish this and go get..." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Mrs. Winchester?"

"Mrs. Winchester." As odd as that was to say,it hadn't felt as -final -as he would have thought. Dean felt that tug in his chest again, but this time it was more frightening than the last.

"Okay then." The lady smiled at him, thinking it was refreshing to see how young men in love acted.

Dean tried to smile back, but he was still a bit dazed by the whole experience. He finished filling out the rest of the form and paid for the room in cash since none of his fake credit cards could be used.

* * *

Once inside the motel room, Leah was eager to pick up where they'd left off prior to Amy's barging in. As Dean closed and locked the door, she took off her shoes and turned on the small clock radio that was on the night stand. She scanned the channels until she found a station that was playing a slow r & b song. 

As she stood near the large bed, the song ended and one of her favorites, That's The Way Love Goes, started playing. Her eyes closed and she let the music flow through her, her body moving to the alluring melody as she waited for Dean to join her.

Only he didn't. Dean turned around and when he saw her, he fell back against the door. He stood mesmerized as Leah moved in a seductive dance that had to have been the hottest, sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Her eyes opened and she saw him watching her so she began a slow strip tease. As she danced towards him, she removed pieces of clothing until she stood before him in nothing but a tiny red thong.

God, but he loved that woman in a thong! Her sleek toned body undulated erotically to the rhythm of the music and he could hardly think let alone move. More than anything, he wanted to reach out and touch her, pull her close, but all he was capable of was panting heavily and staring at her like a teenager seeing a naked woman for the first time.

She sank down before him, her hands running down the length of him as she dropped and Dean swallowed hard. He was fighting for control of his body, which was close to betraying him and firing off way too early. Leah rubbed against him as she stood back up, her hands sliding beneath his t-shirt so she could lift it over his head and toss it aside.

Her mouth burned a path down his chest and abs while her hands deftly loosened his jeans and slipped inside to capture the prize. Dean was hard and smooth and as her hands stroked him he grew slick with the passion that spilled out. He groaned deeply as he reached for Leah, needing to taste and touch her. As their lips met, she wrapped her arms around his neck, molding herself tightly to him. His hands were everywhere, touching every inch of her that he could reach and yet it wasn't enough.

Dean cupped her ass and lifted her up and as she clung to him he carried her to the bed. He set her down and began to remove the rest of his clothes. Leah sat on her knees in the middle of the bed, admiring the god-like physique of her man. When he finished undressing, she stretched her arms out to him and he hurried to join her.

They stretched out on the bed, lying on their sides facing each other. Their kisses were gentle, but deep and long as their hands stroked each others backs and hips. Leah dragged her mouth from Dean's and her light kisses drifted down along his body. She changed her position, turning herself so that her legs were near his head. Just as her mouth brushed along his hard cock, she felt his hand ease between her legs, opening her to his hot wet tongue. They licked and sucked each other until both were moaning. When Dean started to thrust his tongue deep inside her, Leah gave in. As her hips shot forward to meet his mouth, the beautiful pressure that had been building inside of her exploded and she rode each wave of bliss as long as she could. Dean continued to lap at her, teasing her clit before dipping back inside over and over until Leah came again even more forcefully than the first time.

Her body was trembling and her legs felt weak as she eased her mouth up and down along Dean's cock, wanting him to feel the same heavenly release she'd just experienced. With her satisfied, Dean closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he was thrusting his hips to her rhythm, driving into her mouth until he came. His body tightened and shuddered with his release and she held onto him until he stilled.

It was several minutes before Leah managed to pull herself up and lay her head next to Dean's. He slid one arm beneath her and with the other pulled her close so he could settle her intightly against his body. Pressing his lips to the top of her head, Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to keep out all the chaotic thoughts that had been plaguing him recently. But between concerns about Amy and the havoc she would wreak to the confusing thoughts he'd had earlier in the motel office, it wasn't likely he was going to get much rest.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Amy had been pacing around the small room, occasionally checking the clock, for nearly an hour. It was almost one in the morning and she was a nervous wreck wondering what had happened to Leah. It wasn't like her sister to do this sort of thing. Leah was responsible, she was dependable, she was, well, she was Leah and she did not stay out all night when she had to get up early for work. She especially did not stay out all night and not call to let someone know she was okay.

This was all Dean's fault. He had corrupted her sister, that much Amy was certain of. Leah was doing and saying things that just weren't her! And for what? A guy like Dean? The man had no morals or values, no sense of decency.

That was it! Enough of the waiting around. Amy ran out of her room and burst into Sam's. She dropped down onto the edge of his bed and shook his arm roughly.

"Sam! Sam, wake up!"

Sam groaned inwardly. He could not believe this was happening again. He'd finally broken his brother of the early morning wake up call and now Amy was starting! Why was it people loved to get him up at all hours of the night? Without opening his eyes, Sam rolled onto his back and grumbled an "I'm up."

"Sam, she's not home yet." Amy expected Sam to bolt right up and show some concern, but the man didn't move.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? Sam, get up! I'm worried." This lack of response was way too cavalier for Amy. Why wasn't he doing something?

Giving in, Sam opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Amy was sitting on the edge, way too close for comfort, wearing what looked like a skimpy little dress. He quickly covered his eyes with one hand and waved the other in a shooing manner. "What are you doing, Amy? Go put some clothes on!"

Amy sighed loudly and pulled his hand away from his face. "Oh for goodness sake, Sam! It's just a nightgown. Aren't you worried about them? They've been gone for hours."

Trying to keep his eyes averted, Sam shook his head. "No I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either. I told you earlier they went to a motel. They won't be back until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Leah has to work tomorrow. This isn't like her."

"Yeah, well it's like Dean."

Amy got up and began to pace nervously beside Sam's bed. She was too worried and had too much energy to sit still. "Well, not Leah. She doesn't stay out all night and I'm worried that something's happened to her."

"I told you, Amy, she's okay. She's with Dean."

Amy stopped near the bed and let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Oh, I feel so much better now, thank you. With Dean. Please!"

Sam wasn't in the mood for this crap at whatever ungodly hour it was. "Look, I know you two have issues, but I also know my brother. He won't let anything happen to Leah. Besides, you saw her with the gun. She's a natural. She can take care of herself."

As he talked he forgot about Amy's clothes, or rather lack of, and glanced over at her. She had started her pacing again so her back was to him and he couldn't help but notice the easy sway of her hips beneath the clingy night gown. He jerked his head quickly away, trying to find something on the far side of the room to keep his focus on. He settled for a picture sitting on top of the dresser.

Amy turned just as Sam looked away. "What is that supposed to mean, Sam? Why would she need a gun? What kind of motel did your brother take her to?" Marching right back over to the bed, she flopped down next to him and waited for his answer.

Sam continued to stare across the room as he spoke. "No, I didn't mean she needed a gun. I just meant she can take care of herself."

Amy stared across the room, trying to figure out what was so interesting to Sam. "Of course she can, but please call Dean's cell anyway. I don't have his number and when I called Leah's I heard it ringing in her room so she didn't even think to take it with her. And just what in the world are you staring at over there?" The suspense was too much because try as she could, she did not see anything that fascinating over there.

Sam rolled his eyes. This girl was too much. He gave up and looked at her, immediately regretting it. Her hair was slightly mussed and her barely-there night gown was clinging to her body. A body he shouldn't have noticed was so firm and full in all the right places, but he did notice and now he was starting to panic.

When Sam didn't answer, Amy faced him. "Sam? Are you okay?"

He nodded and made a face that gave her the impression he was in pain. She wasn't convinced he was being honest. Leaning over, Amy rested her hand on his arm and asked him again. "Are you okay?"

There it was again. That heat that ran from her hand into his body. He felt it move through his arm and spread into his chest this time. Something was different about Amy. What the hell was it? He could sense it, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed and sat back, her hand falling away from Sam's arm. "That's nice."

"What's nice?" Sam asked. He was beginning to get the sense of what it felt like when a dog chased its own tail. This girl certainly had him going in circles.

She looked uncertain as she stood up and walked to the door. Before she left, she looked back and smiled shyly at Sam. "If you're sure Leah's okay, I'll take your word for it. Good night, Sam. Have sweet dreams. I know I will."

Once Amy was gone, Sam stretched back out on the bed. He folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. She was an odd one, that was for sure, he thought. Well, one way or another, he was going to figure out just what the deal was with that girl.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"I can't believe this! Hurry Dean!" Leah urged as she rushed to get dressed.

Dean was sitting up in bed, stretching and yawning as he watched Leah scramble to pick up his clothing. He ran a hand through his hair, a little annoyed at being woken up at such an early hour. He's hoped to wake up slowly, enjoy Leah's body and then have a nice hot cup of coffee. What he got was a bundle of clothes hitting him in the face. With a grunt, his arms swung out in an attempt to knock them away.

"What the... Leah, come on!"

Leah hopped past him, trying to put on her socks while looking for her shoes. "You come on! Let's go, Dean! I'm already gonna be late for work, but if we leave now it won't be too bad."

"Forget it. Just call them and tell them you quit." He'd wanted to talk to her about that the night before, but they never did get around to it. A silly grin spread across his face as he thought about all the things they had gotten around to and he certainly couldn't regret the fact that David Manning's name hadn't come up. In fact, the only thing that had come up was his cock which was at full attention again as he stared at the gentle curve of Leah's ass while she bent to slip on her shoes.

"I told you I can't do that." Shoes on, she went back to Dean and tried to pull him onto his feet. "Now get up and get dressed or you're going home naked."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" He gave her a lopsided grin. "Actually I'd love that. Think of the things you could do to me while I'm driving."

Now that was one exciting idea, but Leah had to keep that thought from the deliciously sleepy-looking man sitting before her. She considered herself a strong woman, but there were times with Dean when all that strength disappeared and all she wanted to do was give in to his every whim. This could not be one of them. Her job was on the line and along with it everything she'd worked hard for over the past few years.

"Sorry, baby, not this morning, but I promise it's something we'll do. What I would love is for you to start moving. Now get dressed or I'll dress you myself."

She started to walk away, but Dean grabbed her hand. "Okay, little bit." He spread his arms out wide. "I'm all yours!"

Leah closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, praying for the ability to deal with her adorable yet frustrating lover. She opened her eyes, meeting Dean's wide-eyed innocent gaze and boyishly charming smile and once again her resolve started to disintegrate.

She pushed his arms down at his sides and kissed the bridge of his nose, tracing her tongue over a few sweet freckles in the process. "Now Dean, be a good boy and get dressed or I will have to pull you over my knee and spank you!"

"That works, too. Want me to turn over?" he teased.

Leah grabbed his shirt, which had landed on his lap earlier, and held it up to him. "I'm serious Dean. Please. Get dressed or I'll leave you here." He continued to grin at her. "I mean it. Now."

The smile faded and he finally stood up and began to dress. More than anything he wanted Leah to walk away from that damned job, but he didn't know how he was going to make that happen. Deep down he knew David was no longer a threat, but the idea of her seeing him and talking to him every day was irritating as hell. He knew it wasn't jealousy. What the hell did he have to be jealous about? That whole thing that went on in Leah's bedroom, that was just demonic possession. He knew that. Her quitting was purely precautionary. After all, there was no telling if the guy remembered anything or not. Demons could make sure you had no idea what they were up to while in your body, or they could make sure you were aware of just enough to haunt you the rest of your life. If Manning remembered anything about that possession it could get his thoughts running in the wrong direction.

Better to have her move on to something else so they could both put it behind them. As he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to put on his boots, a few ideas of how to bring that about came to mind. Glancing over at Leah, he knew she wouldn't be too happy if he put one of them into motion, but in the end, it would all work out for the best.

* * *

Sam sat on his bed staring at the laptop in front of him, not really seeing what was on the screen. Right after Leah left for work, Dean had taken off as well, saying he had some things to do. Sam had offered to go, but Dean insisted there was no need to tag along. That left Sam alone with Amy. Again. He was getting used to the chatter, but after the last few heat waves he'd experienced at her touch he decided it would be better to lock himself in his room until his brother got back.

That had been nearly three hours ago and he was starting to feel uptight and edgy within the confines of the small space. There were some things he wanted to print out so he decided to risk the short distance to the neighboring room. Although it might mean running into Amy, he was desperate for a change of scenery.

Sam went over to the door and opened it a crack. The hallway was empty so he quickly stepped out and ducked into the office, closing the door behind him. So far, so good. He turned on the computer, prepared to get things done as fast as possible. If things went well, he might even be able to sneak into the kitchen and grab a snack.

Still no Amy. The printer kicked in and thankful for the chance to get it all done without interruption, Sam pulled the chair out from behind the desk and sat down. Leaning back, he clasped his hands behind his head and stretched his legs out in front of him, getting comfortable while he waited.

"What ya doing, Sam?"

Sam jumped at the sudden sound of Amy's voice. She was standing right beside him, looking at one of the papers he'd printed. Spinning in the chair, he noted the open door and wondered why he hadn't heard her enter the room.

"Demons, huh? Interesting stuff. Strange, but cool." she said.

"How did you? When?" He glanced again at the open door, then back at her. "You shouldn't do that, Amy. Christ, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to. I just heard the printing and I was curious. I haven't seen much of you all morning." She leaned in a little closer to him. "Avoiding me?"

Sam laughed as he pressed back in the chair, trying to keep a safe distance. "No, not at all. I've just been busy."

"Busy? Doing what?"

"You know. Stuff."

She didn't seem totally convinced. Eying the printed papers in the tray, she asked, "Like looking up things on demons? What's that all about, Sam? Are you into the occult? Devil worship?"

Amy was staring intently at him with those big brown eyes and Sam knew her questions gave him the perfect opportunity to say something that might scare her off, yet he couldn't bring himself to. It was difficult keeping her at arms length without being rude, but he'd managed to so far and that's how he'd continue to handle her.

"Devil worship? No. I think Dean's possessed so I'm getting some information on it."

Amy laughed. "Just find info on the most obnoxious annoying demon in existence and that's the one in your brother!"

Sam smiled. "Right! No, truth is I'm doing some research for a friend and I really need to get it done asap. It's really important. If you could just give me, I don't know, half an hour that would be great. Thanks, Amy."

He waited for her to leave the room, but instead she sat down on a chair in the corner and watched him. How was he supposed to make it any clearer than that? Screw it, he thought, if she wanted to sit and watch him that was her choice. He'd finish up and go back to his room.

Sam got comfortable again and closed his eyes while the remaining pages printed. Who knows? Maybe if he pretended she wasn't there, she'd get bored and go away. He almost laughed at that thought. It seemed like nothing could drive her away.

When the printing stopped, Sam sat up and reached for the papers, his hand brushing Amy's as he did. He jerked back, amazed again at how quietly she moved. She had managed to sneak up on him twice now and it really bothered him.

"Amy! You gotta quit doing that. It's, it's creepy, okay?"

She looked hurt as she spoke. "What? I just walked over here to see if I could look at some more of the stuff you're printing. I didn't mean to scare you. It's not like I was trying to or anything." Taking a step back she said, "You know, you sounded like Dean just then!"

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. Just, I don't know, try to make some noise or something when you move around, okay?"

"Okay. You know something, Sam, you have such pretty eyes." Moving in close, she rested her hand on the back of his chair and bent down, gazing into his eyes. "The color is so beautiful."

Sam squirmed around in the seat. "Thanks. I really have to do this Amy. Half an hour, that's all I need. Maybe you could run down to the kitchen and grab something to eat."

Getting even closer, her gaze dropped to his mouth. "You have such a perfect mouth, too. Bet girls tell you this all the time, though, don't they?"

Her eyes lifted to his and Sam swallowed hard as he tried to figure out how to turn this around. He put one hand up in a gesture for her to keep her distance, but she took it in hers and placed it against her cheek. Amy rubbed her face against his palm and in one swift movement bent down and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was soft as her mouth brushed lightly over Sam's and he began to panic as a slow heat swept through him. It was more intense than the warmth he'd felt from her previous touches and he recognized the feeling immediately - lust. His body was tingling and responding to her in a way he hadn't experienced in far too long and it was so wrong in so many ways he couldn't even begin to count them.

Amy's hand slipped up into the hair at the back of his neck and she twisted the long locks around her fingers. Sam put a hand on her shoulder, knowing he had to stop her, but he felt her tongue glide over his lower lip and he couldn't contain a low groan. A war was raging inside him - body versus brain - and his brain was quickly shutting down. His inner voice screamed for him to shove her away while his body demanded he pull her closer.

It was almost with a mind of its own that his mouth slanted over hers and opened, his tongue diving in and meeting her little thrusts with his own deeper hungrier ones. He heard her sigh, felt her straddle the chair and press her body against his, and he could only hold onto her tighter. She shifted above him, her hips grinding sensuously over his erection and Sam groaned from the sparks that shot through his lower body.

He lost all track of time as their tongues explored each others mouths. Her hands played in his hair, swept over his neck and along his broad shoulders while his slid under her shirt to cup her breasts; testing the weight of each before freeing them from her bra so he could stroke the hardened nipples.

Amy's lips left his to glide delicately over his chin and down along his throat. Her nervous fingers plucked at the buttons of his shirt, needing desperately to feel his hot skin under her hands, but her shaking made it nearly impossible. Eager for her touch, Sam reached between them and yanked open his shirt, sending buttons scattering to the floor as he did.

"Oh my!" Amy sighed against his throat. She could feel the soft rumble of his laughter resounding throughout his chest as her hands roamed freely over its' wide expanse. He was smooth and hard and she wanted to feel more of him, all of him.

Sam gripped her shoulders and sat her up before his hands dropped to the hem of her shirt. He was about to pull it over her head when the sound of the Impalas engine roared outside the window.

The two sat perfectly still as the engine quieted and the only sound left in the room was their heavy breathing. As they stared at each other, Amy laid the palm of her hand along Sam's cheek. He felt that all too familiar warmth before her hand slipped away, than she smiled, stood up and ran from the room.

Sam drew in several slow deep breaths in an attempt to calm his breathing. He sat forward and rested his elbows on the desk, his mind working hard to make sense of what had just happened. He'd barely had time to play the scene back over in his head when Dean stepped into the room.

"Hey Sam, I found this place that..." Dean stopped, seeing his brother's dazed expression and the flushed tone of his skin. "Dude, you okay?"

Sam sat back in the chair and tried to smile. "Yeah, fine. What did you find?"

Dean stepped forward and tugged at the open edge of Sam's shirt. He noted the messed up hair and quick breathing and the reality of what had gone on hit Dean full force. His mouth literally dropped open as he stared at his brother in shock.

"Sammy what did you do?" When his brother didn't answer, Dean grabbed his shoulders and gave him a rough shake. "Damn it, Sam, please tell me it's not what I think!"

Sam blinked up at Dean, unsure of what to say. He was too confused by it all himself. All he could do was shrug.

Dean turned away and rubbed his hands over his face. This was not good. Not good at all. Lowering his hands, he blew out a sharp breath as he faced Sam. "Dude, now do you see why I'm always telling you to get laid more often?"

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, I should get laid more often?" Sam had a pretty damn good idea what Dean was getting at, and he didn't like it.

"Just what it sounds like, Sam. If you were getting some once in awhile you wouldn't be this desperate."

Sam jumped up from the chair, furious at Dean's low opinion of Amy. He glared down at his brother. "Desperate? You think because I'm attracted to Amy it makes me desperate? Why do you have to be like that, Dean, huh? What do you have against her anyway?"

That was a loaded question; one he knew he couldn't answer truthfully. Sam and Leah didn't know what he knew about Amy, what he'd known since they were kids, and there was too damn much going on in his life right now to take on that whole friggin mess. He'd stick to the obvious reasons.

"Okay, first of all, if you're attracted to her there's something seriously wrong with you. As for me, I just can't stand her! And I thought you were a little annoyed with her yourself, pal. I seem to remember you hiding out in the bathroom the other day begging me to help you get her off your ass." As his choice of words sank in, Dean had to laugh. "Guess now _you're _all over _her_ ass!"

Sam wasn't quite as amused. "Damn it, Dean! Knock it off! I mean it."

Dean had no idea where the hell Sam's head was at, but it was obvious where his dick was, or at least, where he wanted it to be. What could the guy possibly see in that girl? And what was with this strong need to defend her all the time? With all that vision crap, he wondered if Sammy might sense something in her. God, he hoped not!

"Wow! Touchy." he said. He'd just have to downplay the little scene he'd interrupted and hope Sam would learn from his mistake. "Well, I got two options here, Sammy. I can either beat the crap out of you for being so damn dumb, which I prefer, or I can try and see the humorous side of this whole mess."

That seemed to mollify him. Dean caught the slight release of tension in Sam's body as the younger man began to relax. He straightened Sam's shirt and took a step back. "Let's calm down and try to look at this rationally, okay?"

"Okay." Sam ran a hand through his hair and attempted to button his shirt. Dean couldn't help but watch with some amusement as his brother struggled with the piece of clothing; finally giving up and pulling the sides together then folding his arms across his chest to hold them in place. Trying to portray a confidence he didn't feel at the moment, Sam pushed his shoulders back and cleared his throat.

"I kind of like Amy, Dean. I can't explain it. I know how you feel about her, and yeah she can be a pain, but she's not as bad as you think. I guess the thing is, she's different somehow. Like me. But that's all there is to it. Nothing happened while you were gone."

_Son of a bitch!_ So Sam did sense something. Without touching upon that, Dean gave his brother's shirt a tug to remind him that something had indeed happened. "Nothing? You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, bro?"

Flinching, Sam conceded. "All right, maybe a little something. But this was me. I ripped this."

More than a little annoyed with the situation, Dean worked hard to keep his temper under control. If Sam was connecting with the girl on a different level, it was going to be even harder to convince him to leave her the hell alone. It might be better to avoid a fight for now, give himself time to figure out what he needed to do.

"Sam, you animal." he tried to say casually. "I bet nothing did happen, considering you're supposed to rip _her_ clothes off not your own, idiot."

Guilt was eating away at Sam and he figured it wouldn't hurt to let Dean know a detail or two. "We kissed okay? That's it. I don't even know how it started or why. It's like, one minute I'm sitting there in front of the computer and the next, she's kissing me."

"She kissed you? So this is all her fault?" Dean asked. "I can't believe she took advantage of you like that!"

"That's not what I meant. We kissed, but I didn't want to. I mean, I wanted to, but...hell, I don't know." Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Plus, she does this weird thing when we touch."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. Okay, so much for having time to work through this. Sam was determined to talk about Amy and lay it all right out there, ready or not.

"Wait. Back up. Weird thing?" At Sam's nod, he said, "Like "I'm a strange creepy freak" weird or more like "I'm a sex freak" weird? Cause if it's a sex thing maybe she could tell Leah so the two of us could..."

"Shut up, Dean! Jesus, I don't get you! First you're mad, now you're making jokes. What? You think this is funny? 'Cause it's not. This is serious. I mean, I just made out with Amy."

Dean gave a mock shiver. "Sam, you know I do not think that's funny. It's wrong and scary! Not to mention it's Leah's kid sister." Inwardly, Dean patted himself on the back. This could be the way to keep Sammy from getting involved with the girl. "D'you even think about that, little brother? What do you think Leah's gonna say about you hitting on Amy?"

Sam hadn't even had time to sort through his own feelings, let alone figure out how his actions would affect anyone else. The entire episode still had him reeling and there was no telling what was going through Amy's mind. "I didn't hit on her. But still, you're right. I don't think Leah's gonna be too happy. I gotta talk to Amy first, though, before I deal with Leah."

Dean agreed. "Be a good idea. Hmm. Nice to see you in a tight spot with the ladies for a change. So what's this weird thing Amy does? Why'd you mention it?"

Sam shook his head. "I can't figure it out. Wherever she touches me, I feel this incredible heat and then it spreads through my body." As he spoke, he noticed the look on Dean's face and he knew exactly what his brother was going to say. Trying to head off the smart ass remark that was sure to come, Sam continued. "Do NOT say it, Dean because I know where you're gonna go with that."

Dean shrugged, biting back the comment he was about to let fly and settled for something a little less perverse. "Maybe it's just, you know, two people feeling...horny. Maybe she hasn't gotten any in a long time either."

Rolling his eyes, Sam didn't take the bait. "It's something else. I don't know what but there's something going on so I'm gonna do some research."

Rather than try to discourage Sam from that, which would only encourage him, Dean said, "Yeah, well you do that. And you might want to keep your hands off her in the mean time, Sammy boy."

"Not a problem." Sam gathered up the pages he'd printed and headed back to his room. He needed some time alone to sort through everything and try to figure out just what he was going to say to not only Amy, but Leah.

Dean flopped down on the chair and watched his younger brother leave. He couldn't believe it. Sam and Amy! Amy, for Christ's sake! After seeing the distraught look on Sam's face and hearing him defend the girl, Dean had kept his anger in check, trying to make light of what had gone on instead. But it would be wrong for Sam to get involved with Leah's step-sister for more reasons than he cared to name. And somehow, some way he had to make sure it didn't happen.

Amy. Dean shuddered at the thought. He loved his brother, but there was a lot to be said about his taste in women.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Standing outside Amy's bedroom door, Sam steeled himself for the upcoming conversation. He hadn't spoken to her, or anyone else for that matter, all afternoon as he'd been busy trying to figure out what it was about the girl that was drawing him in. Sure he thought she was pretty, but it went beyond that and he couldn't help but wonder if it was connected to her 'hot fingers'.

Hours of research offered up several possibilities for that, yet nothing seemed to fit. But then he started thinking about her odd remarks and bold moves and one thing quickly stood out. There was a good chance that Amy was an empath, or one who had the ability to feel others emotions through touch. Occasionally they could project their own emotions as well and if that were the case, maybe he was picking up on it and the result was sparks when they had any physical contact.

Well, he thought, time to get this over with. Raising his hand, Sam prepared to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open. Startled, he took a step back just as Amy saw him and gasped. She clutched her chest and sagged against the door frame.

"Sam! Wow, you scared me!" She laughed at their timing. "I was just going to knock on your door." Running a hand through her hair, she smiled up at him. "I was wondering if you're okay? With everything, I mean." She glanced around the hallway, then reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait, you should come in. We'll talk in here."

Sam started to protest, but Amy tugged sharply and, losing his balance, he fell forward into the room. As he regained his footing, Amy closed and locked the door behind him. He turned to face her, ready to bring up the subject of empathy but Amy had removed her shirt and was standing before him in a lacy yellow bra.

Blinking rapidly, Sam felt his pulse soar as he struggled with this new dilemma. He knew he should look away or say something, or both, but all of his motor skills seemed to have shut down and he just stood there staring at her.

Amy knew Sam wanted her. She'd felt it, strongly, when she'd pulled him into the room, but as his eyes locked with hers she was hit with a wave of insecurity and doubt. Although she'd always been outspoken and a bit brash, her experience with men was limited. Knowing a man wanted you and knowing what to do with that man once you had him were worlds apart. She didn't know how to please Sam. Once she tried something, she'd know if he liked it, but the problem was, what to try. Not to mention, what if it didn't work?

Sam's gaze lowered to sweep over the full breasts that seemed eager to spill from their confines. Fisting his hands at his sides, he tried to control his desire to fill them with those large soft mounds. The door was right behind her and Sam knew he should head for it, that he should run from the room and not look back, but his body was hard and craving the release that she could give.

Seeing his hunger for her helped to bolster Amy's courage and she walked slowly toward Sam until she stood before him. His eyes lifted to hers as she took his right hand and placed it over her heart. He felt its rapid beating beneath his fingers, felt the heat from her hand over his and Sam was ready to get lost in Amy.

Dropping to his knees, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her stomach. Amy's hands brushed through his hair as he began to place gentle kisses along her soft skin. He unfastened her jeans and eased them over her hips and bottom, his hands caressing the firm cheeks as he slid the material down.

Amy moaned softly as Sam's fingertips swept over her thighs. The aching between her legs increased and she widened her stance for him, needing to feel his touch there. She felt his hot breath sweep over her panties followed by the wet touch of his tongue. He teased her through the thin fabric, allowing her a small sample of the pleasure he would give.

Sam felt Amy's hands tighten in his hair as her panties grew damp with her desire. Wanting to taste her and take her over the top, he dragged his mouth away and removed that final little cloth barrier. Unprepared for the intensely erotic feel of Sam's soft lips as they closed over her, Amy gasped and let out a low sultry moan. She felt him cup her ass as his tongue found her clit and alternated between gentle flicks and slow circles that had her throbbing and aching with the need for release. When Sam dipped two fingers up inside her and began to thrust slowly in and out, it was enough to send Amy spiraling out of control. Her body shuddered and she cried out as Sam took her up and over the edge.

As her body relaxed, she eased her grip on his hair. He sat back on his heels and looked up at her, wanting to make sure she was okay. Her slight smile reassured him, so he stood up and began to remove his clothes. Amy removed her bra then tried to help Sam, but her fingers were shaking as she tugged at the fastenings of his jeans. Gently brushing her hands aside, Sam finished removing them, along with his briefs.

Amy's wide eyes took in all of Sam's large hard body and she was hit with a feeling of admiration mixed with a little fear. She took a step backward but Sam grasped her hand and pulled her with him to the bed. Sitting on the edge, his hands fell to Amy's waist as he drew her in between his legs and eased her down onto one knee. His left hand slid onto her back, caressing it with light strokes as his right hand slipped up into her hair so he could pull her close for a kiss.

He took his time, letting his mouth glide over hers in a slow gentle motion meant to calm her. It did more than that, though. Much more. Amy's arms wrapped around Sam's neck and her mouth moved over his, changing the angle and taking the kiss to another level as her tongue delved in deeper. It was Sam who groaned loudly now, his body beginning to burn up under her tender onslaught. His skin was molten as she ran her hands over it and he turned without releasing her, positioning them on the bed so that he could feel her stretched out beneath him.

Sam's lips left hers to begin a sensual journey down her body. When he found the taut tip of one peak and pulled it deeply into his mouth, Amy drew in a sharp breath and arched up against him. Her hands gripped his shoulders; her long nails digging into the smooth flesh as his mouth consumed her and her need for him grew strong again.

"Sam!" Amy called out his name. His body felt feverish, just as she knew hers was and she wasn't sure if either of them could withstand much more. Still, she wanted to touch him, please him the way he'd pleased her.

She began to push at his shoulders until Sam lifted his head, his eyes hazy with passion as he tried to focus them on her. Finally having his attention, Amy shoved him onto his back. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his stiff cock, again amazed at how large he was. Her earlier doubts overwhelmed her. Her strokes were tentative as she tried to figure out what he liked. Sam felt her hesitation and covered her hand with his own, guiding her along his shaft in sure swift strokes. As Amy continued, his hand fell away and soon he was groaning and lifting his hips in time with her movements. She covered his chest and stomach with kisses, then went lower, wanting to take him into her mouth.

"No, Amy!" He pulled at her, bringing her back up to lie on his chest. "I'm too close."

Rolling with her, Sam pinned her beneath him. He kissed her as he lifted his hips, allowing her to open her legs for him. Guiding himself, Sam began to press into her, but her body tightened up.

'It's okay, baby. It's okay." He brushed her hair aside and kissed her temple and cheek. "Relax, Amy."

Her breathing was labored as she held onto Sam's arms, but he felt her body begin to relax beneath his. He eased one hand in between them and ligthtly rubbed her clit. When a soft moan escaped her, Sam began to rub his cock over her. Amy's grip on his arms loosened and her hands slid up onto his shoulders as her body started to move in time with his. Again, Sam found her opening and began to push inside of her and this time she opened up to him.

Slowly, Sam eased into her. Each thrust a little deeper, until he'd buried himself fully in her tight sheath. Once there, he held still afraid to move and lose control too quick. He lifted on his elbows to gaze down at her and found her watching him. She reached up to caress his face and cradle it in her hands before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Sam felt himself pulsing and throbbing inside of her, his body threatening to give in to the exquisite pleasure, but he closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. Amy clenched around him as she, too, began to lose control.

"Sam!" she whispered against his lips.

Sam opened his eyes and looked into Amy's. He pulled out of her and as he thrust deeply back in, her body arched up to meet his. Sam groaned as their bodies began to move in perfect time. Their eyes remained locked as the heat and sensations coursed through them, each thrust driving them on toward the ultimate surrender.

Lights exploded behind his eyes. Control flew out of reach.

Amy cried out, and her legs clamped tightly around his waist as tiny spasms fluttered over her skin and deep, rich contractions coursed through her body. As her inner muscles clenched around Sam, he was swept away with her in wave after wave of sensual bliss.

Sam lowered his head and buried his face against the softness of Amy's throat. All he wanted to do was collapse and not move again for a day or two, but he knew his weight would be too much for her. He opted for falling onto his side, scooping her into the crook of his arm as he did so her body would stay pressed tightly to his.

"Amy?" he said, once his breathing had slowed.

"Yeah?" Her answer was muffled, as her lips were up against his chest.

"You okay?"

She nodded slightly. "Tired."

Sam smiled. "Me, too. Let's sleep for awhile." He waited but the only answer he got came a few minutes later when her body twitched slightly in slumber.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

David Manning entered his apartment and tossed his keys onto the entryway table. He shuffled quickly through his stack of mail before depositing it onto the table as well and then headed for the living room. He'd had a killer headache the entire day and all he wanted was a stiff drink and a hot shower to relieve some of the tension. 

Turning on the overhead light, he started for the bar in the far corner. He wasn't feeling like his old self but would hopefully see some progress after several more sessions with his psychiatrist. How could a person just lose several weeks of his life? He had nothing to show for them but some vague impressions of things that couldn't have been real. They hinted at things he was certain he'd never done and would never do.

As he crossed the room, a movement off to his left caught his eye. David stopped and turned to see what it was, his heart racing as the realization he wasn't alone began to set in.

Dean sat on the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him, looking as relaxed as if he were sitting in his own place. He held a small bronze statue, which he flipped idly in his hands as he stared at the tall blond haired man.

"Been waiting for ya, Dave. How was work today?"

David instinctively backed, trying to distance himself from Dean. "What the hell? Who are you? How did you get in here?" He bumped into the wall and his eyes darted around in search of an escape route. 

Dean put the statue down on the end table and sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm disappointed that you don't recognize me, Dave. Then again, you weren't really yourself when we met, were you?" He gave a little laugh. "Well, I suppose you were for a few minutes, just before I knocked your sick ass out!"

"What are you talking about? When did we meet?"

It was obvious the man was struggling to place him and Dean fought to keep the smile of satisfaction off his face. Even the slightest bit of discomfort he could cause the scumbag felt good. Too bad he couldn't give him some physical discomfort. Not yet anyway. He nodded to the chair across from him. "Have a seat. We have something to talk about."

"Talk?" Without leaving the relative safety of his position against the wall, David studied Dean, hoping something would trigger off his memory. "You say we know each other, yet you broke into my home to talk. Couldn't you have just called?"

"You know, I would have but I lost your number." Standing up, Dean reached under his jacket and adjusted the gun he had tucked into the back of his jeans.

"But not my address." David said, eyeing Dean wearily. "You have my full attention. What do you want to talk about?"

"Your job." 

"My job? What about it?"

"It's time you quit." 

David laughed. "You want me to quit my job?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and rested a shoulder against the wall, feeling a little less threatened after such a ridiculous request. "What the hell is this about? This is some sort of prank, right? Did Kevin put you up to this? No, wait! We knew each other in college, didn't we?"

Asshole! Dean shook his head, almost wishing David would give him a reason to pull out his gun and show him just how funny he found the whole damn situation. "I didn't go to college, but if I had I sure as hell wouldn't have been hanging out with a prick like you."

He went over and stood before David. "You got a few weeks missing from your memory, don't you?" Without waiting for an answer, Dean went on. "Guess what? I don't. I know exactly what you did." His hands clenched into fists as he spoke. "And I know WHO you did it to." 

David couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did this man know about the missing time? He hadn't told anyone but his shrink! "How do you know about my blackout? And what I did? Are you trying to say that I hurt someone during that time?" It was impossible! He'd never do that.

Dean leaned in closer. "Notice a few women where you work are looking at you kind of funny, David?" He could tell by the change in David's expression that he knew what Dean was talking about. "It's time for you to move on."

"I didn't... I wouldn't hurt a woman." 

"Yeah? You sure about that? You willing to risk everything on it?"

"Yes!" he nodded. "Yes, I am because I'm sure. I'm not capable of doing things like that!"

"You'd be amazed by what we're all capable of doing!" Dean ground out.

"I'd remember. I'd remember, but I don't!" Even as he stood there denying any memory to Dean, hazy images of women and sexual acts flashed through his mind. "Even if I did what I think you're suggesting, what about the police? Somebody would have called the police."

Dean shrugged. "Not everyone's willing to. Me? I don't need the cops. I prefer to take care of things myself."

David cringed under Dean's harsh stare and words. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"It's pretty simple, Dave. All I want you to do is quit your job and leave town. And don't EVER come back." 

"This is crazy! You're crazy! There's no proof that anything you're saying is true. I'm not going to pack up and run because you break into my home and threaten me with lies!"

Dean flashed a brief sardonic grin. "I tried to make it easy for you, but have it your way, pal."

"Look, you can't do anything to me. I can call the police on you. You'll be the one they go after. I haven't done anything wrong!"

Dean made a slight adjustment to David's tie and patted his shoulders. "You keep telling yourself that, Dave. In the meantime, you might as well get used to me cause we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other. And I don't mean hanging out, drinking beers. If you don't want that, then take my offer. I'm giving you a chance to make this right and leave town."

Walking toward the door, Dean called back over his shoulder, "You don't leave, I can't be responsible for my actions. Think about that. I'll get back to you."

He slipped out of the apartment, leaving a very shaken and confused David to try and make sense of what had just happened.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Dean could hear music coming from the kitchen when he got home so he headed that way. Leah was standing by the stove, her hips swaying slightly to the rhythm as she cooked. He'd had doubts about his earlier visit to David's, but as he leaned against the doorjamb watching her, he knew he'd done the only thing he could do. She didn't see David as a threat anymore, and maybe he wasn't, but Dean wasn't willing to take that chance. Leah meant too much to him; he'd do whatever was necessary to protect her.

He went to stand behind her, placing his hands on her hips as he leaned down to softly kiss her neck. Her body stilled as he nuzzled his way up to her ear. "Don't stop because of me." he whispered.

Leah shifted her hips from side to side again and smiled as she felt Dean press tightly against her, his body moving in time with hers to the music.

"I'm not the only thing that's gonna burn up here. You're gonna make me ruin dinner!" she said as her skin warmed beneath his touch.

"That's okay. I'd rather eat you." His hands cupped her breasts as his mouth pressed to the racing pulse in her throat.

"I'd like that more than anything, but we're not alone. Sam and Amy can't be too far away. They were in here helping, then they disappeared."

"Good. Maybe they'll stay gone for awhile." He ran one hand down along her side and slipped it under her skirt where his fingers played with the edge of her panties. "Just long enough for me to get rid of these and have a taste."

"I wish." She sighed as Dean's fingers caressed her over the lacy material. "Didn't you see them in the living room?"

Dean mumbled a "no" against her throat and Leah wondered where the pair had run off to. They'd been acting strange since she got home so she decided it might be a good idea to mention it to Dean.

Setting the spoon down, Leah set the burner to low and turned in his arms. "I think something's going on with them. I didn't get the impression they were fighting, but something's not right."

Remembering the conversation he'd had with Sam that morning, Dean let out a groan of frustration. He wanted to get naked with Leah and forget about little brothers and sisters and perverted co-workers, but he knew well enough you didn't always get what you wanted in life.

Giving her a quick hug, he stepped away and went to the refrigerator to pull out a couple of beers. He opened one and handed it to her then opened his and took a long drink. As he leaned against the counter, he tried to decide if he should tell Leah Sam's version or what he suspected had really happened between his brother and Amy.

Leah could tell something was wrong. "What's going on, Dean? Did something happen today that I should know about?"

"You could say that. Sam was supposed to talk to you, but I guess he chickened out."

Leah didn't think she was going to like this conversation. "Oh God! What happened?"

"I went out this morning and when I got back Sam was up in the office and uh, it was pretty obvious that he and Amy had been busy doing things. To each other. Sam's shirt was undone and I think they were, um, having.."

"SEX?" Leah paled. Sex? Amy and Sam had sex? How was she supposed to react to that? She loved Sam dearly, but the idea of the two of them together seemed wrong. Amy had just turned 20 and hadn't had many boyfriends. Not to mention she hadn't seen Sam in years. To think her sister would jump right into having sex with him didn't seem possible. God, she hoped Dean was wrong!

"Are you sure, Dean? I mean, did you catch them or did Sam come right out and say they had sex?"

Dean grimaced and took another long drink of beer before answering. "No! I didn't see anything! And he said they just kissed."

Leah felt a little relieved. "Okay, okay. Sam wouldn't lie to you, right? So kissing's not so bad. I mean, it's not good, but it's not as bad as having sex." Just using the word sex was a bit upsetting as a big sister. "All right, I have to quit saying that." she told herself. Glancing around to make sure they were still alone, she lowered her voice and asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Dean ran a hand up into his hair and rubbed at his head. "Hell, I don't know. I was hoping you might have some ideas. Only thing I can think of is beating some sense into Sam."

She shook her head. Leave it to Dean to believe that a person could actually have some sense beaten into them! "Dean, we have to be careful how we handle this. It's serious!"

"I know it is! That's why I should beat the crap out of him!" he insisted.

Sam walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Amy. "Who do you want to beat the crap out of now, Dean?" he asked as he brushed by to grab a couple of beers from the fridge.

Dean scratched at his chin as he tried to come up with a believable lie. "Some asshole at a store I went to earlier. He was making some smart ass remarks about my car."

Sam handed Amy a beer and sat down next to her at the table. "Dude, you're still healing from that black eye Leah gave you. Maybe you ought to lay off the fighting for awhile."

Amy burst out laughing. "Leah did that to you?" She laughed even harder at the dirty look Dean gave her. "Ooh, Dean! Not such a bad ass are you? Guess you can give up the tough guy act now. What a wussy! My God, my sister can beat you up." She grinned at Leah. "No offense meant to you, sis."

"Amy..."

"No, Leah." Dean interrupted as he walked over and stood beside the girl. Looking down at her he said, "You're pretty tough, aren't you, Amy?"

"Tougher than you I bet." Amy teased. Deep down she enjoyed these little battles of wit she and Dean shared. Not many people could keep up with her; none as well as Dean. He was so easy to rile, though, and part of her regretted doing it, but since she knew there was no love lost on his part she couldn't stop herself.

Dean had no idea the girl was playing games and at this point, it wouldn't have mattered if did. He was beyond dealing with her sarcasm. He and Leah had been through a lot over the past few weeks and he needed to focus his time and attention on the two of them, not on some screwed up and completely inappropriate relationship between Sam and Amy. Wasn't it enough that he was trying to adjust to his intense feelings for Leah, had to teach her how to hunt when he didn't want to and had to try and chase off David Manning? Amy was just one more problem that he didn't need at the moment.

He rested a hand on the table, leaning in close. "Tougher than me? Fine. Let's find out right now. You're so tough, why don't you tell your sister what you and Sammy were doing while I was out earlier? I bet she'd love to hear all about it."

Amy, who had just taken a sip of beer, gasped at Dean's words and began coughing violently on the inhaled liquid. Sam reached over to rub her back, glaring angrily up at his brother as he did.

"What the hell is your problem, Dean?" Sam was certain Dean had no idea how far things had gone with Amy, so that meant he was trying to stir up trouble over a kiss. Why? Why did he feel he had to interfere at all?

Leah pushed Dean out of the way so she could check on her sister. She was surprised at how callous the man could be at times where Amy was concerned. "Amy, are you okay, honey?"

The coughing subsided and Amy nodded to her sister. She turned to Sam. "How does he know, Sam?"

He didn't need to say anything. She didn't need to touch him. Amy knew what his answer would be by the guilty look on his face. Her lip began to quiver as the hurt and humiliation set in. She was embarrassed, certain that Sam had told his brother about the sex.

"You told him?" Amy stood up so fast her chair tipped over and clattered to the floor. "Sam, how could you? That was special, just between us!" She ran from the room before he could answer.

Sam turned on Dean, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shoving him up against the wall so hard it rattled. "Are you happy now, Dean? Are you?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt her, Sam." he said in his defense.

"Like hell you weren't!" Sam yelled. "That's exactly what you wanted to do. Whatever your problem is with her, get over it, Dean. And mind your own damned business. This is between me and Amy so back the hell off!"

Sam let Dean go and faced Leah. "I'm sorry, Leah. I should have talked to you. I just, I didn't know how to tell you. But believe me, I care about Amy."

Unsure of how to handle the relationship the two younger siblings were starting, Leah tried to remain calm. "I hope you do, Sam."

Only time would convince Leah that he was telling her the truth, so he decided to leave it at that for now. "I'm gonna go check on Amy."

Leah watched him leave before going over to Dean and taking hold of his hand. "You okay?"

Tough question these days, Dean thought, but gave the expected answer. "I'm good." He wasn't so sure about Sam and Amy, however. Judging from Sam's volatile reaction, the two were already closer than he liked.

"I don't know, Dean. That was a pretty bad scene. Maybe we shouldn't get involved. They are old enough to make their own decisions."

Dean pulled Leah close and hugged her, letting some of the tension drain from his body. What she'd said made perfect sense, but it went much deeper than she realized. Sam had an uncertain path stretched out before him and Amy, with her empathetic abilities, just didn't seem like the right choice for him right now. Maybe not ever. So what did he do? Step back and hope for the best? Or do what he always did - what he felt was best for Sam at all cost?

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Amy wondered if Sam was still out in the hallway. He'd been as determined to get into her room as she'd been to keep him out, his insistent knocking lasting for nearly half an hour according to her bedside clock. It had been quiet now for some time and Amy hoped he'd finally gotten the message that she wasn't going to break down and let him in.

She wanted to talk to him. She really did. But she knew if she ended up touching him, what she'd feel would only bring on more pain and tears. Sam couldn't care for her, not if he went running to Dean talking about their most intimate moment as if it were nothing. What happened between them was special, private. God only knew what his brother would say about it since he hated her so much!

How could she trust him now? And how could she have been so wrong about him? She'd actually believed Sam was honest and sweet and had genuinely cared for her. It had all been there each time they'd touched. Or had it? Maybe something was wrong with her? Had she wanted to believe that Sam cared and somehow misread his real emotions? It had never happened before, but then, she'd never wanted to be with someone quite so much.

It was 'why' he'd tell his brother that had her so confused. Had he wanted to brag to Dean or impress him? Or maybe it was some sort of competitive game that they played? Those reasons made perfect sense. For Dean. None of them sounded like Sam.

As the crying subsided, Amy was left with a few sniffles and a burgeoning headache; two things she welcomed over tears since she could deal with them much more easily. What were needed were an aspirin and a hot shower.

Sitting up on the bed, Amy rubbed her eyes and wondered if Sam was still outside her room. Given the amount of time that had passed, she was certain he'd grown weary of trying to weaken her resistance and had moved on to other things. Just to be certain, she went to stand by the door and listened for any movement in the hallway. Greeted by silence, she turned the lock and pulled on the handle, eager to go and freshen up.

"Amy!" Sam's tall form filled the doorway, blocking her exit.

Startled, the girl nearly screamed out at his sudden appearance. She inched back, her hand gripping the edge of the door, wanting nothing more than to close it and remove Sam from her sight, but the bulk of his body prevented that.

"Why are you still here?" she asked, amazed at his fortitude.

Sensing her desire to shut him out again, Sam braced a hand against the outside of the door. One way or another, they were going to talk. He'd make certain of that.

"You need to listen to me. Why don't you just let me in..."

"No! Honestly, Sam, between you and your brother I've heard enough. He hates me and you, well, I don't know how you feel. I thought I did, but I was wrong. I'm leaving in the morning." Amy tried to push the door closed, but even with one hand, Sam was too strong and easily held it open.

"You're not wrong." He offered her his other hand. "Touch me."

Amy stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before raising questioning eyes to his. He knew? That wasn't possible, was it? Nobody else had ever mentioned it to her. Of course, she knew better than to talk about it after looking to her mother for help as a child. Her distraught parent quickly classified her daughter as being some overly sensitive freak and rushed her to a child psychiatrist. After nearly a year of therapy, which proved useless, Amy learned to conceal her fear and confusion, opting instead to touch people as little as possible and pretend everything was perfectly fine.

"Why would I want to touch you, Sam? After all, isn't our touching each other what caused all these problems in the first place?" She wasn't going to allow herself to open up to this man. Even if he did know what she could do, it didn't change anything.

"There aren't any problems, Amy." He saw her eyebrows lift in surprise and he had to smile. "Okay, so there is one problem. But I can handle him. I know how to deal with my brother."

"I noticed. You two share everything? All the details and ..."

"I only told him we kissed." Since she refused to take his outstretched hand, Sam leaned in and skimmed his fingers along her cheek, then held her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't want you to leave yet. I want to spend some more time with you." His face drew closer to hers. "I really do like you, Amy."

He leaned in, wanting to kiss her and show her he was sincere, but her head tilted away. She swept his hand aside and hurried across the room, giving her some much needed space. "You're saying Dean was upset over a kiss?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, or maybe he thinks there's something more going on, but I didn't tell him there was. I wouldn't do that, Amy. Dean's overprotective and he can get kind of crazy at times, but he'll get over this. I'll talk to him. I don't even know why he's making so much out of it and my guess is, neither does he."

Amy chewed on her lower lip as she tried to sort through the tangled thoughts in her head. What she finally decided was that she had to listen to her heart and trust her senses. Sam wouldn't try to cause problems for the two of them, he wasn't like that. They'd shared something incredible. Something that she knew would in some way forever change her, no matter what came of their relationship. To let Dean get in the middle and ruin everything, well, she wasn't going to let that happen.

As Amy stood by the window deep in thought, Sam quietly entered the room and leaned against the bedpost. Watching her, he wished he could do or say something more to prove he was being honest. It came down to her having to take him at his word and Amy wasn't exactly the trusting kind. He understood why. When you were different, like the two of them, you had your guard up. She just rarely let hers down.

Wanting to break the tension, Sam tried to make her smile. "Not sure it would help, but I can go kick Dean's butt if you want."

It worked; he was rewarded with a sweet smile." It wouldn't help, but it'd sure be fun to watch!" Amy went over to stand beside the bed. "Okay, so I've been thinking, but don't let that scare you! Maybe you're not such a creep after all."

Sam laughed. "Gee, thanks." He started to reach for her, but thought better of it. It might make her uncomfortable. Letting his hands drop to his sides, he said, "I'm glad you believe me, Amy. Everything okay now?"

"Pretty much, although you will need to explain why you asked me to touch you earlier." Sam started to speak but Amy pressed a finger to his lips. "You'll have time later. I've decided to stay for a few more days." Her fingers slid to his chest where she toyed with a button on his shirt. "That is, if you still want me to."

"Yeah, I still want you to." Sam couldn't resist the urge to pull Amy close for a hug. He felt her arms wrap tightly around his waist as his encircled her shoulders. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he closed his eyes as her heat enveloped him.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Dean walked into the small cafe and carefully scanned the room. It only took a moment to find the guy he was looking for. He was seated alone at a window booth near the back, so Dean strolled over and slid onto the opposite bench.

Reaching across the table, he snatched the menu from the hands of a startled and speechless David Manning. As he casually glanced over the contents, he said, "So, you've had some time to think about what I said, Dave. What's it gonna be?"

David had convinced himself that the previous night's encounter with this man had been nothing more than a case of mistaken identity. Surely, the guy would realize he had the wrong man and move on. So much for that presumption. This hoodlum seemed prepared to follow through on his threat. Well, he was not about to give in to some ill informed punk whose only reason for singling him out was probably a cheating lover's false accusation.

He took his cell phone from his coat pocket. "Get the hell away from me before I call the police!"

Dean continued to peruse the menu, undaunted by David's shaky threat. "Damn! I was hoping they'd have a bacon burger melt. I could really go for one of those."

As David flipped open the cell phone, Dean's right hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Still looking at the menu, he forced David's hand down onto the table and squeezed until there was an audible grunt of pain.

"David, David, David. Didn't we cover the whole police thing last night?" Tossing the menu down, Dean leaned in close, his soft voice a dramatic contrast with the harsh words he spoke. "I could break the bone if I wanted to, but I don't." He gave a slight shake of his head. "That's not exactly true. My girl wouldn't want me to. I'd love to break every bone in your body."

Dean tightened his grip and smiled as David winced and tried to pull free. "Not such a big fan of pain, are ya Dave? Tell you what. I'll let go, you'll put the phone down and then we'll talk."

At David's curt nod, Dean released his hold, interlocked his fingers and rested his hands on the table. He watched in amusement as the other man dropped the phone and rubbed vigorously at the bruised appendage. "So, how are the visits to the shrink going? Bet you told him all about your blackouts, didn't you? Well, you're wasting your time. He's not gonna be able to help you. "

David's breathing grew shallow as he listened, wondering how this man, whose name he didn't even know, could possibly know so much about him. He took a sip of water, trying to push down the lump rising in his throat. "How do you know that? Why are you doing this?"

"I told you last night. You messed with the wrong woman."

The waitress stopped by the table and smiled at David. "I see you have some company?" She looked at Dean. "Would you like to order something?"

Dean shook his head. "No thanks. I won't be staying long."

She smiled at David again and refilled his water glass. He waited for her to leave, then immediately pressed Dean for answers. "What woman did I mess with? Tell me her name. I want to talk to her!"

Dean didn't get it. For some unknown reason, the guy was determined to do this the hard way and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. Talking was getting real old real fast and if he couldn't get the guy to leave town soon, things were definitely gonna get physical.

Time for a different tactic. "You believe in good and evil?"

The surprise on David's face was obvious. "What does that have to do with anything?"

With a steady, acerbic gaze, Dean said. "Just answer the question."

"Fine, I'll play along if it gets me some answers. Yes, I believe in good and evil."

Dean sat back and draped an arm along the back of the seat. "What about demonic possession? You think it's possible?"

David gave a weak laugh. "You're insane. Are you suggesting I was possessed by a demon?"

"I'm not _suggesting _anything. I told you, I already know what happened. You really need me to lay it all out for you one more time? Fine, Dave, here it is. You've got several women at work doing whatever they can to avoid you and the only thing you got to show for the past few weeks are vague memories of wild, kinky ass sex with those very same women. You think it was all some sort of mental breakdown mixed with bizzare dreams. Well, guess what? You aren't mental and you weren't dreaming. You were possessed by a demon called an incubus. A nasty little sex-crazed bastard who sneaks into women's rooms late at night, draining them of energy while he does his thing."

David looked pale. He needed a drink, but his hand was shaking so violently as he reached for his glass that he quickly tucked the traitorous extremity under the table. As crazy as it all sounded, the scariest part was it made perfect sense to him. He'd had a strong Catholic upbringing and remembered stories his grandfather told of a local boy who had been driven to do evil things by a demon. As a child he'd always believed those stories were true. Something deep within him now told him that everything this man was saying was true as well. Everything. Still, he wasn't sure he was ready to admit it. Especially to this man.

"Demonic possession." David said in a quiet voice. "I didn't think, I mean, that doesn't happen. Tell me that doesn't happen. Not in real life."

"I wish like hell I could," Dean said, leaning forward once again. "but it does happen. That and a whole lot more. Trust me. Now I know it wasn't exactly your fault and that's the only reason I'm offering you an out. You gotta know I can't let you stay here."

Seeing the waitress approaching with David's meal, Dean stood up. He rested a hand on the table and leaned in for a few parting words. "Incubus. Look it up. If you're smart you'll leave Lawton soon. I'm getting tired of talking."

David watched Dean leave, wondering just who in the hell the guy was. It was unsettling to find out his life was so easily monitored by anyone who cared to try. Maybe the man knew about his grandfather and that's why he chose demonic possession as a means to scare him out of town. It all came down to what had gone on during those weeks he'd lost. David needed to know what happened, so it was time to try and get some answers of his own. He'd have to start at work, questioning those very women who were looking at him with suspicious eyes. It wasn't something he looked forward to, especially knowing that one of them belonged to this man who was hounding him, but it was the best place to start.

As the waitress set his food in front of him, David realized he'd been rubbing his sore wrist. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his rapid pulse. He'd have to be careful and thorough in his quest for the truth. The man who had just left the diner clearly had him on a time limit and he did not want to unleash the guy's rage.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Sam tried to read through the newspaper article for the fourth straight time. Small amounts of the information were sticking, but for the most part, he had absolutely no idea what it was he was looking at. He frowned as he stretched his arms out in front of him and wiggled his head from side to side to loosen his tense neck muscles.

Thankfully, Amy was oblivious to his discomfort. Of course, she was the reason for it. Sam's gaze wandered over to her. Again. She was lying on the couch, eyes closed, earplugs in as she listened to her mp3. Her arms were folded and resting just beneath her chest, pushing her breasts up and nearly out of her little red tank top. His eyes traveled downward, enjoying the glimpse of flat stomach that was open to his view before continuing down over her slender hips and lower still, along the long toned legs revealed beneath her cutoffs.

Clearing his throat, Sam shifted in his seat trying to adjust himself as he hardened at the sight before him. He looked away, knowing he had to force himself to put all his energy into reading the article. It was the article that was important right now, not Amy. But as his thoughts returned to her, so did his gaze, so he could again drink in the sight of her firm, tight, sexy little body. Sam rubbed at his eyes and decided he'd better rethink his plan. Before he could read, he first had to clear his head of all thoughts of the girl.

Lightly tapping the coffee table, Sam looked around the room and seeing the entrance to the kitchen, he figured a snack was as good a way as any to get his mind off sex. Without disturbing Amy, he went into the other room and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He opened it and downed nearly half as he stood before the open refrigerator door, trying to decide what to eat.

"I'm hungry, too." Amy said as she stood beside him. "What do you feel like having?"

Sam nearly choked on his water at Amy's sudden appearance. Glaring down at her, he tried to emphasize again how much he hated her sneaking up on him. "Amy! Will you stop doing that? I told you, you gotta make some noise when you walk up on me!"

She just grinned up at him as she slipped a hair band off her wrist and put her hair into a high pony tail. "Sorry, Sam. So what are we eating?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. What do you want?"

Stepping in front of him, Amy pulled out the milk and a bottle of chocolate syrup. "I know what I want to drink. Maybe we could make some sandwiches. What do you think?"

"You're drinking chocolate milk?" Sam laughed as he watched her grab a glass from the cabinet and add the ingredients. "What are you, like twelve?" he teased.

Amy grabbed the bottle of chocolate and turned to face him. "Twelve?" She asked and raised the bottle up, pointing it at Sam. "I know you didn't just call me a twelve year old, Sam Winchester!"

Sam raised his hands in self defense. "I was kidding, Amy. Put the bottle..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Amy squeezed the bottle tightly and a stream of chocolate sprayed out, covering Sam's face and the front of his shirt.

"What the..?" Sam yelled, wiping at the chocolate on his clothes. It dripped off his face as he stared at her, stunned that she'd actually squirted him with the sticky stuff. "What's wrong with you?"

The smile on Amy's face slowly faded at Sam's stern remark. She lowered the bottle and started to reach for a towel, a bit surprised that her silliness had upset him. "I'm sorry, Sam. I was just playing around."

"Playing around?" Sam snatched the bottle from her hand. "Playing around? You wanna play around?" He tilted the bottle sideways and began to cover Amy with chocolate. She giggled and held up her hands, attempting to block some of the syrup as it landed on her face and clothes.

Sam closed in on her, backing her up against the counter as he continued to empty the bottle. "Had enough?" he asked, laughing at the sight she made with chocolate running down the sides of her head and face and clinging to the front of her shirt.

"Yes! I've had enough!" She swiped at the mess, trying to brush some of it off, but she only managed to spread it around.

Sam set the bottle on the counter, then lifted Amy up by the waist and set her next to it. Holding onto his shoulders, she began to pull him closer. To guarantee he wouldn't escape, she lifted her legs and used the heels of her feet against his lower back to drag him in tight against the counter, then locked her legs around him.

"Look at this. Can't let good chocolate go to waste." She touched her tongue to some syrup near the corner of his mouth and licked it off. "Mmmmm, sweet Sammy."

Sam gave a low growl as his fingers lightly stroked the sides of her neck. "If you knew what I wanted to do right now, you wouldn't think I was so sweet."

A shiver of excitement ran along her spine at his words." I like the sound of that. Show me."

His mouth descended upon hers, hard and incessant as he let go of his restraints. Amy met each hungry thrust of his tongue with abandoned enthusiasm. They tugged at each other's clothes, the need for skin against skin overwhelming. With their shirts discarded, Sam made easy work of her bra, adding it to the pile on the kitchen floor. His hands roamed unhindered over her back, kneading and smoothing their way over her warm flesh.

His mouth left hers as he tasted his way along her throat and chest. Reaching one firm mound, he drew its' hardened tip inside, pulling so deeply Amy cried out from the exquisite pleasure it stirred within her. Her hands entwined in his thick dark hair and her back arched as she offered herself to him.

Sam worked at her shorts, tugging and pulling at the snap and zipper until they finally cooperated and opened for him. Amy's hands fell to the counter and she lifted herself up so he could slide the troublesome fabric free and toss them to the floor. Her panties were right behind them.

Eyeing the bottle of syrup, Sam gave in to the temptation and picked it up, dribbling thin streams over Amy's breasts, stomach and thighs. Her brown eyes were wide as they caught the devilish glint in his, but she smiled, and let her head fall back to rest against the cabinet, surrendering her body to his pleasure.

The surge of power that stormed through him was intoxicating as he gripped her hips and began to swirl his tongue through the streaks of chocolate that decorated her slender form. Her soft moans and gently writhing body encouraged him as he licked and nibbled and sucked her flavored skin, from the nape of her neck to her supple inner thighs.

His large hands eased her legs open wider, allowing his tongue to blaze a path to the heat of her womanhood which was damp with her desire. Sam lapped at her wetness as if an unquenchable thirst was driving him, his hot mouth coveting the juices of her passion.

Pressure was building inside of Amy as he continued to feast on her and she clutched at Sam's shoulders, her fingernails digging deeply into his muscles. Sam's long fingers dipped inside of her and all control was relinquished. She began to pant as the fire swept through every inch of her body, the tension cresting and spilling over as she cried out his name. Each quivering ripple caused her to shudder until her body was spent and she finally stilled beneath him.

Sam knew how much he'd pleased her and it brought a smile to his lips. As Amy's head lifted and she met his gaze, she grinned and pulled him to her. "You have chocolate all over you, silly."

"I'm willing to share."

Amy's mouth began to perform a sensual cleansing of Sam's lips, cheeks and chin. Her hands caressed his sinewy biceps and powerful forearms before drifting over his stalwart chest and abs. Sam closed his eyes as her delicate touch enflamed him, the scorching heat spreading within him as her fingertips brushed over his body.

They dipped lower and his stomach trembled. He was eager to feel those burning hands on his already stiff cock. Impatient, he fumbled with his jeans until he was able to slide them down, along with his briefs, and kick them off to the side. Amy was immediately on him, one hand stroking his smooth shaft while the other traced over the swollen head, drawing out liquid beads that she spread around his hot flesh.

A guttural sound escaped Sam as his body shook with pleasure. He leaned into her, his lips seeking out hers. The kiss was raw and forceful as he poured his need for her into it. Brushing her hands aside, he settled his onto her hips and pulled her forward until she sat right at the edge of the counter. His tall frame was a blessing, making it easy to enter her. She was slick, ready for him, but he tried to control his movements, easing into her slowly until his shaft was buried deep within her warmth.

Reaching in between them, Sam ran his fingers over her clit in light circling patterns. He felt her body tremble, then her muscles tightened around his cock, released, then tightened again. "Are you okay?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She gave a slight shake of her head. "It feels so good, Sam. Too good."

He began to move, easing out then slowly driving back in, again and again. Amy ran her hands over Sam's back, feeling his muscles bunch and relax as his body worked to bring them pleasure. Each deep thrust sent heat washing through her. His pace quickened. Sensations and senses merged until she was bathed in a blinding white light and dragged over the edge, shuddering and shaking.

Sam pressed his face to her throat and groaned. Pounding into her, he let himself sink into a sensual abyss. His body tensed and he was past the point of inevitability. His orgasm shattered throughout him until he could hardly breathe.

Moments passed before either stirred. Sam pressed several light kisses along Amy's throat before raising his head. He noted the chocolate in her hair and on her face and laughed softly.

"We've got a lot of chocolate on us. I think we'd better shower before Dean gets home."

Amy flinched at his brother's name. "Good idea. I can use the downstairs one, if you want to take yours upstairs." she offered.

Sam grinned. "I was thinking we'd both use the upstairs one. I'll help you get all that stuff out of your hair if you help get it out of mine."

Shower together? Damn, another delicious memory to store away, she thought. "Deal. I'd race you upstairs, but I'm not even sure I could walk right now."

"You won't have to." Sam eased out of her and scooped her into his arms. He dropped to one knee beside the pile of clothes so Amy could grab them, then carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Realizing it was already well after five, Leah hurried to clear her desk of the files she'd been working on. She'd been behind after missing work on Friday and was trying like hell to play catch up the past two days. Staying late wasn't very appealing and with good reason. The last time she'd done it, she'd had an unwelcome visit from a man possessed by a demon.

That was a unique thought. How many people could say that in their lifetime, she mused?

After shredding some papers and locking her file cabinet, she gathered a few personal belongings and turned to leave the office. David Manning was standing in her doorway. The blond haired man stepped inside and took a seat near her desk, much as he had the last time he'd been there. Leah was hit with an instant flash of deja vu.

Her skin crawled, but she beat down her fear and revulsion, determined not to let her previous experience with the man get the best of her. He was not the demon, she reminded herself. He wasn't evil, he was just a man.

"I'm glad you're still here, Leah. I need to speak with you. I know it's after hours, but can you spare a few minutes?"

"Sure, I suppose." She looked at the door and decided to position herself closer to it. Just in case. Walking over to it, she tried to lean casually against the nearby wall, but her body felt rigid and she knew she must look awkward. Still, the possibility of needing a quick escape lingered at the back of her mind and it was unlikely she'd be able to make herself appear relaxed. She clutched her car keys in her hand and reminded herself there was a small can of pepper spray in her purse if the need arose.

David watched her take a place near the door and it cemented the truth in his mind. He'd spent the afternoon thinking about Dean's story and was now convinced things had gone down in just that way. He'd started piecing together the short bits of memory he'd been able to retain over the past several weeks and went to visit each of the women he had envisioned. They'd all reacted in this same manner; cautious, anxious to get away from him, even a little frightened. As strange as it was to imagine he'd done all those wicked things to them, he couldn't deny deep down there was a part of him that had actually enjoyed it.

And the memories of the one who stood stiffly before him, seemed especially pleasant. She was trying hard not to let her uneasiness show, but it was obvious. Even if he couldn't see it, though, he'd have felt it. That's how thick the tension was. And oddly, he felt empowered by her timidness. "I know this might sound strange, but I was talking with Ariel Mason and your name came up. She said you have a boyfriend, Dean. He's about my height, short brown hair, and athletic build. It sounds like he's the guy I'm looking for."

That definitely threw Leah off. She'd hoped he was just there for business reasons. Why would he mention Dean? The demon had been in control when they'd met. Had he finally remembered being punched after the exorcism? Or was he recalling more than that? Just how much of this nightmare had he retained?

"I doubt you're looking for my boyfriend, David. You two have never even met. I mean, it's not like you and I even know each other well. We haven't exactly worked together much since you've been here. I think you're mistaken."

"After talking to several women this afternoon, I'm pretty sure about this. Look, I told you this might sound strange. Please, can you stay and talk?" He gestured toward her chair, but Leah was hesitant. "Please. I believe it's your boyfriend I'm having problems with and you'll want to hear what I have to say."

Problems he's currently having. Wonderful! What the hell had Dean gone and done now? With no choice left to her, Leah sat down at her desk. Dropping her purse and keys on top of it, she prepared herself for the worst.

"Okay, David. You have my full attention. What sort of problems are you having and what makes you think it's Dean?"

"First of all, I want you to know I'm not crazy. What I'm going to tell you might make you want to run out of here and have someone come and lock me away in a mental hospital, but this is the story your boyfriend has put out there. These are his words, not mine. If anyone is in need of help, it's him. That's why I've come to you."

Leah nodded and listened carefully as David began to lay out the events of the past few days for her. As he talked about his loss of memory and Dean breaking into his home and threatening him, a burning sensation began to build in the pit of her stomach. What was Dean thinking? Damn that hardheaded man! Left on his own, David may never have connected the two of them to the past events. But thanks to Dean's driven need to force the guy out of town, he'd stirred things up and led David straight to them.

When David finished, they sat in silence for several minutes. The burning sensation Leah felt had faded to a bleak numbness as she gave in to the realization there was only one way out of this.

"So, Leah, you must understand the seriousness of the situation. He's trying to force me out of town. Out of my home, my job. Because of demonic possession? This is a police situation, at the very least. I'm almost certain we could have your boyfriend committed. He's insane. Between the threats, breaking into my home and harassment, I could have him locked up for a very, very long time."

David sat back and gave her time to absorb everything. The truth was, even though he could go to the police he wasn't about to. Such an action would only lead to them contacting some of the women he'd been with, including her and that in turn could lead to a change of heart, have them pointing the finger at him. Accusing him of rape. It wasn't a chance he was willing to take. But Leah didn't need to know that. Better to have her fear for her own boyfriend's future, than consider what she could do to his!

Leah swallowed hard before speaking, struggling to keep her voice steady, controlled. David calling the police on Dean was the last thing that could happen. "David, I'm sure there's something we can work out here. Something that doesn't involve anything as drastic as the police. Dean hasn't hurt you and he won't."

David's confidence continued to build as he mulled over Leah's words. She was willing to make some sort of deal. Well, he was certainly willing to hear her out. It looked as though things were coming together, just as he'd hoped. Her boyfriend was the only one making noise. With him, and maybe even her, out of the picture, he probably wouldn't have to give up a good job in a town he liked. After all, nobody else was talking. And if any of the other women decided to step forward later on, he'd deal with them when it happened, though it wasn't likely. As Dean had said, the others all thought it was nothing more than bad dreams.

"I'm not so sure that he wouldn't try to hurt me, Leah. I mean, Dean has threatened me. A few times. Look, you're obviously going to defend him and I understand that. But I can't just let this go. I'm in fear for my life."

"He won't hurt you. I can promise you that." she reiterated.

"No you can't."

Leah got up and walked around the desk, stopping beside David's chair. She squatted down, her hands resting on the arm of the seat, her eyes wide as she stared at the man who once again threatened to destroy her world.

"There is something I can do to end this. If you're willing to hear me out, I think we can both walk out of here knowing there won't be any more problems."

David bit back a smile. "I'm willing. What do you have in mind?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean sat in the kitchen, guns laid out across the large table as they went through the process of thoroughly cleaning each one. It was usually an enjoyable time for Dean, but the meeting he'd had with David earlier that day was weighing heavily on his mind. He'd left there with a bad feeling and he still hadn't been able to shake it.

"Why you still so quiet? Ready to tell me what's up?" Sam asked. He'd known something was wrong, but as hard as he'd tried he couldn't get Dean to open up. At this point, he was hoping to just wear his brother down with persistent, if not annoying, questioning.

"Okay, that makes what, ten times now you've asked me that?" He finished putting the gun back together and glared at Sam beneath lowered brows. "Ask me again and I'm gonna shoot you."

Sam laughed. "No you won't."

"Try me."

"Dude, if you shoot me you'll dirty that gun and you've just spent all this time cleaning it! That would just piss you off."

"Shut up and finish, idiot." Dean grunted. "I want to get these guns put away before your girlfriend gets back from shopping. I _would_ be tempted to use one on her."

Sam gave an exaggerated sigh. "You really need to be nicer to her, Dean."

"No I don't. You really need to get your eyes checked, though." He reached over and flicked Sam's hair off his forehead. "Or maybe keep that crap out of your eyes. It'd help you see better and then you'd realize you should be running FROM Amy."

It was going to take a lot of work to get his brother to change his opinion of the girl. "Amy's sweet and a lot of fun. If you'd quit being such a jerk you'd probably end up liking her."

"Yeah, the way I'd like a rash. And since we're speaking of the little rash, what's the deal with you..."

They were interrupted by a loud bang that shook the walls. Both men turned in the direction it came from then jumped up, grabbing for guns and ammo as they prepared to face whatever had burst into the house.

"DEAN!" Leah's loud bark stopped them in their tracks.

Sam pointed at Dean. "Sounds like you're in BIG trouble, dude! I'll clean this up. You better get out there and see what's wrong."

"DEAN! Where the hell are you?" She was getting closer and Dean just knew her anger had to be connected to that bastard Manning. He'd felt something bad coming all day.

"Okay, she's cussing. I'll go out the back door. Just tell her you don't know where I'm at." Dean started to leave but Sam grabbed his arm and swung him around just as Leah entered the kitchen.

They came up face to face; Leah's a mask of anger as she grabbed the front of his shirt. "Winchester! You...you...I could just..."

"Something wrong, babe?" He forced a grin, but her other hand gripped his cheeks and squeezed.

"Don't give me is something wrong, babe! You damn well know something's wrong!" She released him and stepped back, her hands balling into fists.

She saw Sam tossing the guns into a small duffel bag. "Not so fast with those, Sam. I may need one."

The younger Winchester tried not to smile at Leah's comment. As he tucked the last gun away, he glanced up and caught the look on her face. It was pure rage, something he could honestly say he'd never seen on her before and it was pretty frightening. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure if she was teasing about the gun.

"You wouldn't miss your brother much if I killed him, would you?" she asked.

He couldn't help himself. "Nah, not much. Shot gun would be better though. I can grab it if you want." He received an ominous glare from Dean. Sam lifted his eyebrows in return, silently questioning his brother, wondering just what the hell he'd done to get the woman so riled. Dean tried to play it off, shrugging his shoulders, but Sam knew it was something big this time.

"I might take you up on that. But for now, these will do." Leah held up her fists and edged toward Dean.

"Now Leah, you don't really want ..." His head snapped back, leaving his sentence hanging. "Fuck!" he swore, grabbing at his nose. "Damn it! That hurt!"

Leah's hand throbbed, but she wasn't done. Not yet. Hell, no reason she couldn't use her feet! Dean still had a little something more coming to him. "Good! How about this?"

She kicked out hard, catching him in the shin. Dean bent over, clutching at his aching leg. He groaned, one hand still holding his nose, the other rubbing at his sore limb. "Okay! Okay! Jesus! Wasn't the black eye enough?"

"The black eye was an accident. This isn't."

Sam laughed; thoroughly enjoying the beating Leah was giving his brother. He'd felt like doing the very same thing to him quite often lately, at least someone was able to vent their frustration. "This is great! Can I stay and watch?"

Both Leah and Dean hollered at him. "NO!"

"Fine!" Sam gave Leah's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Don't let up on him. Dean's been asking for a good beating." He headed upstairs, glad to have viewed at least part of the fun.

"Thanks, Sammy!" Dean called to his brother's back as he watched him leave. His eyes fell on Leah and he was certain she wanted to hurt him some more. He released his grip on his nose, which had a thin trickle of blood running from it, and held his hand up in a gesture of peace. "Look, I know you wanna rip me a new one, but I think you've hit me enough. At least until you tell me what it is I'm getting my ass kicked for." He swiped at his nose again. "Awesome right, by the way. We gotta work on your left hook now. Well, not now, now. I mean later. When you're not actually trying to kill me."

"Just shut up, Dean. This is NOT the time to make jokes, all right? What the hell were you thinking, going after David?"

Hauling himself over to a chair, Dean sat down and grabbed a napkin off the table and held it to his nose. "David! I knew it. The prick deserves a hell of a lot more than I gave him. All I did was tell him to leave town. What did he tell you I did?"

"He told me you threatened him, you broke into his house, you've basically been stalking him." Leah paced before Dean, her hands still in tight fists. "He told me you did more than enough to have him call the cops on you, Dean and you know that can't happen!" She stopped before him, wishing she could hit him just once more, but instead asked the million dollar question. "Why would you do something so dumb?"

"Leah, he's not gonna call the cops. Otherwise, he already would have. He can't. He thinks I'd tell them about the women and it would all come back on him. He doesn't know about my record, so it's not like he's planning to use that against me." Dean tossed the bloody tissue down and grabbed a clean one. A quick wipe showed the bleeding had nearly stopped. "He's scared. Think about it. I saw him this afternoon and he already figured out you're the one I'm trying to protect. And what does he do - runs straight to you about my threats, hoping to turn it all around on me. With enough pressure, I can get him to pack up and run. Let me stay after him."

"You won't need to." Leah sat down at the table, propped her elbows on it and pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. She used her thumbs to stroke her temples, feeling the blood pounding through the veins as her head throbbed painfully. Had she read that all wrong? If Dean was right and David was more aware of what went on than he led her to believe, could she have found another way to deal with him?

"What does that mean? What did you do?"

"I quit my job, Dean." She let her hands fall to the table, expecting to see the usual smirk of satisfaction on his face, but surprisingly, it wasn't there. He seemed more upset by her revelation than pleased.

Dean reached over and held her hand. "I'm sorry, babe. I know that's not what you wanted."

His comforting words were nice, but Leah still had to question his sincerity. Hadn't Dean been on her for the past few days to quit? Her quitting or David leaving, it was his ultimate goal and he'd achieved it. "No, but it's what you wanted, isn't it? And now you've got it."

Honestly, of all the things that could have come out of this, Leah quitting was the last thing Dean had expected. She'd been too set against it, determined to prove that David wasn't a problem anymore and when Leah had her mind set on something, she seldom backed down. Hell, he wasn't gonna complain, but he was pretty damn curious as to why she'd done it.

"What I wanted was you safe, Leah. There's still something about Manning that I don't trust and I don't think it's smart for you to be around him. Why did you quit? What the hell did he say to make you do that?" Another thought struck him. "He didn't do anything to you did he? Or make some threat? Cause if he did I swear I'll kill him!"

"No. He didn't do anything like that." She gently squeezed his hand. "It's just, well, after he told me what you were doing, I was afraid he'd go to the police. I never thought it might be a bluff, that he was actually more afraid of you calling them on him. I just thought that if I distanced myself from him he'd let it go and you wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. The last thing that can happen is you going to jail."

She hadn't been willing to do it for her own safety, but she'd done it for his. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to such a gesture. All he could think to say was, "We make one hell of a team, huh?" He pulled her onto his lap. "Come on, you hated that job anyway. Admit it."

Leah shook her head. "Hate it? Dean, I LOVED it." She made a dramatic clutch at her heart. "Okay, so just because it doesn't exactly crush me to leave it, it doesn't let you off the hook. You went behind my back - again - and did something you shouldn't have done. If you'd been wrong and had ended up in jail, Sam and I would have had to break you out just so I could turn around and kill you! Don't think I'm over this. I may have stopped hitting you, but I'm still really mad, Winchester!"

He nuzzled her neck, letting his lips glide softly over her skin. "I'll just have to do something to make you forget how mad you are."

"You're gonna have to do a lot." She felt his hand under her blouse, making its way to her breast and she shivered. "An awful lot." His fingers pinched her nipple, rolling it between them and Leah's breath caught. "Well, you're off to a good start." she whispered before his lips were on hers, pushing the reason for her anger to the far recesses of her mind. At least for the moment.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

When Amy entered the house she was a little surprised to find it dark and quiet. Both Dean's and Leah's cars were there, so she'd assumed they'd be in the kitchen since it was dinner time. She headed upstairs to drop her bags in the room and since she was exhausted after several hours of shopping, figured she'd rest for a while.

As she passed Leah's room she could hear the low rumble of Dean's voice and Leah's soft laughter. Well, that explained why the house seemed deserted. Despite the deep seated animosity between her and Dean, she had to admit the man was good to her sister and truly seemed to make her happy. Of course, it was still impossible to repress the shudder of disgust that went along with imagining the two together. Dean with anyone was a nasty thought as far as she was concerned!

Sam's room was on her right and she hesitated by his door, wondering if she should see if he wanted some company. A quick glance at Leah's room and it's proximity was enough to scare her off the idea. It seemed every time she was alone with Sam she ended up jumping his bones - and what nice bones the man had - but doing so with his brother and her sister nearby, not too smart.

She had only taken a few steps past his door when she heard it open.

"Amy. Hey!"

Turning around she saw Sam leaning against the doorframe, arms folded casually across his massive chest as he smiled sweetly at her. Amy could have sworn her heart started pounding faster at the sight of him, but that seemed so ridiculous, like something from a corny novel. That didn't happen in real life. Of course, she should try telling that to her stupid heart. She had to take a deep, calming breath to try and slow it before answering him.

"Hey yourself!" She wanted to go over to him, but her eyes were drawn to her sister's room again so she held her ground. "I'm just gonna put these away and maybe lay down for a little bit. I got something for you. I'll give it to you later. Oh, did you guys eat yet?"

That made Sam laugh. "I haven't seen Dean and Leah for a couple of hours. She was beating the crap out of him in the kitchen, but the next thing I heard was the two of them in their bedroom and they sure as hell weren't fighting anymore! You hungry? We could order in or go grab something?"

Leah beating the crap out of Dean? This she had to hear! "Let's order in. But first I'm gonna drop these bags in my room. Come on in so you can tell me ALL about this fight in the kitchen!"

Sam followed Amy into her room and closed the door. As she set her packages on the floor he wandered slowly around, coming to a stop in front of her dresser. He smiled at all the make up and perfume bottles set out, remembering how all of Jess's things were always scattered around that way. Half the time he had grabbed something of hers by mistake and had even gone to class once smelling of her perfume because the bottle had looked so much like his cologne! The memory warmed him and he picked up a small perfume vial and opened it, waving it under his nose to take in the soft scent.

He felt Amy's hand on his back and quickly set the bottle down. "Smells nice."

"I think you should stick with what you're wearing." she teased. Taking his hand, she led him over to the bed and sat down, pulling him down next to her. "Okay, details. And don't leave anything out. I want to hear how my sister beat the crud out of Dean!"

She laughed at Sam's recounting of the fight, thrilled to hear of her sister's aggresiveness. "Oh, I can just see it! God, Leah's awesome, isn't she? Bet your brother's been wondering just what he got himself into with her. Of course, she's still a sucker for his charm, if you can call what he has charm, because she gave in way too quick if you ask me. Still, a few well placed punches now and again will keep Dean on his toes." Amy absently began to brush her fingers along Sam's arm. "They're good together, don't you think? I do. Even when they fight, it's spectacular! But you know, if you tell Dean that I'll deny it!"

Sam had to agree. "Yeah, they are good together. It's strange to see Dean this way, in love. It's been a challenge for him to admit to Leah how much he cares about her. Hell, it's been a challenge to admit it to himself! I mean, the guy is not very good at showing his feelings."

"Well, I don't think your brother has a hard time showing ALL of his feelings. He sure doesn't hide his dislike! Even when we were younger I could tell he hated me. And without so much as one touch." As soon as she'd said it, Amy grimaced, hoping Sam wouldn't question her last comment. She really wanted to confide in him, but it was a difficult subject for her and she wasn't sure this was the right time to discuss it.

No such luck. Sam honed right in on it.

"Without a touch, huh? You know, Amy, you said we could talk about that and I think we should."

"You want to talk about touching? I'd rather do it than talk about it." She teased.

He smiled at her attempt to joke about a serious subject. How familiar was that ploy? This girl was more like Dean than she realized, but there was no way he was going to be the one to point that out to her. He was, however, going to let her know she could trust him when she was ready to talk.

Sam was about to tell her just that when she abruptly got up from the bed. He worried that she'd pulled away because she was upset by his bringing up her empathetic abilities, but she didn't go very far. Amy stood directly in front of him and easing his knees apart, dropped to hers. Her hands slid along his thighs as she leaned forward, a smile flirting with the corners of her mouth.

"So? What about you, Sam? You want to talk about it, or do you want to do it?"

"Well, I guess I'd..." He stopped and a small groan escaped him as her hand rubbed over his quickly growing erection. "I'd rather.." He felt her unsnap his jeans and lower the zipper and he gave up on trying to finish his sentence.

Amy tugged at his jeans, getting Sam to lift his hips so she could drag them, along with his briefs, off. Tossing them aside, her hands again skimmed over his muscular thighs, causing them to flex in response to her delicate touch. She liked that reaction. Liked the power she felt at being able to make this big, strong man tremble with just a touch.

Feeling a sense of assuredness that had escaped her in their previous encounters, she leaned in and blowing gently, let the warmth of her breath caress his shaft. It twitched and jerked and she was rewarded with another of Sam's low growls as his hands clenched around the long locks of her hair.

Bolder still, Amy touched the tip of her tongue to his base and licked up the length of his cock before gently closing her lips around the swollen head. One hand cupped the lower half of his shaft, steadying him as she slowly drew him deep into her throat, while she used the other to stroke his sac.

Using his hands, Sam urged her into a slow rhythm. The heat of her mouth, the soft silkiness of her tongue gliding over him, up and down again and again quickly drove him to the brink. He tried to push her away, close to losing control, but Amy continued the sweet torture. It felt way too good. Giving in, Sam's hips thrust upward in unison with her mouth. He shuddered and groaned loudly as his fingers clutched desperately at her hair. His cock pulsed and throbbed and he poured himself into her as the intense orgasm exploded throughout his body.

It took a moment for Sam to open his eyes. He saw Amy gazing up at him, self-satisfaction written all over her face and it sent a rush of excitement through him. He'd be happy to take that as a challenge.

"It's your turn now." he said gruffly.

Sam stripped off his shirt and then made quick work of her clothing, tossing them aside before pulling her onto the bed with him. Pinning her smaller body beneath his, he nibbled at her lips before slipping his tongue inside to draw her into a slow heated kiss. Sam skimmed a hand over the side of her face, along the slender column of her throat and down to capture a soft mound. His thumb rubbed over an already taut nipple, causing Amy to moan softly into his mouth.

But he was only beginning. His mouth followed the path his hand had taken, leaving a hot wet trail as it moved south. Amy's breathing grew rapid as Sam's tongue swirled and teased along her feverish skin, until finally reaching her breasts. He covered them in light kisses and gentle bites before finally taking one of the hardened nubs and sucking deeply on it.

Amy lurched upward, her hands grasping at Sam's head and shoulders in an attempt to pull him even closer. Her need for him was already more than she could stand.

"Sam, please!" she urged.

Lifting his head, Sam slowly shook it as he gave Amy a sheepish grin. "You didn't show me any mercy."

Her brown eyes opened wide, but she returned the smile. "Okay then. I think I can handle whatever you...ooooh!" Her words quickly faded as Sam's body shifted off hers and his fingers slid down her stomach to ease in between her legs.

"What was that, Amy?" He strummed her clit as his head dipped down so his tongue could lap at her breast.

Amy tried to answer but all that escaped her lips was a mumbled stream of incoherent sounds. Her nails dug into his flesh as her body clamored for release from the delicious onslaught.

"More? Okay." His body slid along hers as his mouth sought to replace his fingers. The journey down was slow as he nibbled and nipped his way over her tummy before finally reaching the soft curls of her mound.

Amy inhaled sharply as she felt the heat of his mouth cover her. Stretching her arms above her head, she grabbed handfuls of the blanket, squeezing tightly as Sam began to devour her. His hot breath and wet tongue swept her along on a tempestuous ride. Immense pleasure mixed with an unbearably aching need for fulfillment.

Long fingers eased inside her while Sam's tongue continued its erotic dance. Amy moaned softly and writhed beneath him as he pulled out, only to thrust deeply in again and again. She wanted it to last forever. The feeling was so intense, so pure and perfect. But the combination of his fluttering tongue and sleek fingers was more than she could handle and she couldn't hold on. She went over the top, crying out as she was carried away - a blinding light bursting behind her eyes, her body shattered within the burning flames of passion.

Sam rested his head against her chest and listened to her shallow breaths and pounding heartbeat. He was hard again, wanting now to drive into her, to feel her heat around him. Her fingers wound through his hair and she gently tugged until he raised his head.

"More." she whispered.

It was all Sam needed to hear. He started to pull himself up, anxious to bury himself within her, but a sudden pounding on the door put a quick end to his plans.

"AMY!" The door flew open and Leah burst in, followed by Dean. "Are you okay? We thought we heard a scream and..."

There was a shocked look on all four of their faces as the realization of what was going on hit each of them and they all froze. Not one of them knew what to say.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Leah was the first to react. "Sorry guys! We're so sorry." she apologized, spinning around so her back was to the couple.

"No we're not!" Dean snapped. "Sam, get your god damn ass out of that bed. "NOW!"

Certain Dean's harsh words were only the beginning, Leah tried to divert him. She made a circling motion with her finger, signaling for him to turn and face the other way. When he failed to move, she gripped him firmly by the shoulders and spoke in a soothing, even tone.

"Dean, calm down. Let them get dressed first, then we'll deal with this." As angry as he was, he was likely to go after Sam and do something both men would regret later.

Dean was beyond the point of being calming, however. As far as he was concerned he'd let things get out of hand and it was time to take action. "Bullshit! I'm dealing with this now!"

He brushed past Leah and headed for the bed. Sam, who had jumped up and pulled on his jeans, was already rushing toward his older brother.

"What the hell were you thinking, busting in like that?" Sam yelled as he stopped just inches in front of Dean. He was furious about the intrusion and more than a little embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising position.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sam! Did we catch you at a bad time?" Dean asked, poking a finger at his brother's chest. "See, Leah thought she heard a scream and was scared Amy might actually be in trouble so we busted in here to save her sorry little ass. Since you said you two only did some kissing how the hell were we supposed to know you were the one making her holler?"

Sam grabbed a fistful of Dean's shirt and yanked upward. He'd had enough of Dean. Enough of his bad mouthing Amy. Enough of his interfering. "Damn it, Dean! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You're in Leah's house pulling this shit with her little sister and you think I got a problem?" He glanced down at Sam's hand. "You're gonna be the one with the problem if you don't get your goddamn hand off me!"

"What are you gonna do about it, huh? You gonna hit me? Go ahead, Dean. Solve this like you solve everything else! Don't talk, don't even think. When something's bothering you just start beating the crap out of someone. Or maybe just bully them. Isn't that how you handled being jealous of David?"

Green eyes narrowed as Dean snarled. "Watch it, Sammy. You're way out of line here."

"No, Dean! You're out of line."

Dean threw his hands up in the air. "Think so, tough guy? Then do something about it for a change. Go ahead. You're such a bad ass, take a swing. You got one shot then you're gonna be on the ground."

Sam's restraint nearly snapped, but he held himself in check. "You've got this frigging hang up about Amy and you've been on both of us ever since she got here. First you were pissed off because I wouldn't help you chase her away and now you're pissed because I'm with her. This is my life. My choice. When are you gonna realize that and stay out of my business?"

"You are my business, little brother. And I'll do what I have to as long as you keep making dumb ass mistakes like sleeping with this odd little..."

Sam knew what his brother was going to say - freak. That was the breaking point. His right hand curled into a fist and he hit Dean square on the jaw with everything he had. The jarring blow landed hard and Dean would have fallen backward if not for Sam's grip on the front of his shirt.

"Sam! Stop it!" Leah yelled. Rushing over to the men she forced her way in between them before any more punches could be thrown. "Let go of him!" She wrenched Sam's hand loose from Dean's shirt and shoved him away. "This ends now. Go get dressed."

He stood there, unable to move as he glowered at his brother, his body shaking slightly as he struggled to reign in his rage.

"NOW, Sam!" she ordered.

With a barely perceptible nod, Sam stormed over to Amy's bed and picked up the rest of his clothes. "It'll be okay." he told the distraught girl, leaning down to brush his fingers along her cheek. He gave his best attempt at a smile, which instantly faded when he straightened and moved toward Dean. Pointing to his brother he said, "We're not finished."

"Damn straight!" Dean answered. He wiggled his jaw around, testing it after the punch he'd taken. "I owe you."

"Nobody is finishing anything with their fists." Leah interjected. "Sam, meet us downstairs in the living room." She waited for him to leave before facing her sister, who was sitting in the middle of the bed with the blanket wrapped around her. "Amy, get dressed and meet us down there, too. We're going to get this resolved." Her focus switched to Dean. "By talking."

Dean looked offended. "Sam hit ME!" Leah huffed at his childish tone. "What?" he asked her.

"Let's go." Leah snatched his hand and dragged him across the hall to their room. Before they confronted Sam and Amy, she was going to find out what had gotten them to this point. Arms folded in front of her chest, she rested her back against the closed door and gave him a weary look.

"What's going on here, Dean? And I want the truth."

Dean rubbed at his sore jaw and sat down on the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure how to tell Leah what was really bothering him about Sam and Amy's relationship. "This is something I need to work out with Sam."

She shook her head. "Nope. That's not gonna cut it. I know some things are personal, but this isn't one of them. This is about more than your brother. It's also about my sister and I want to know why it's come down to you and Sam hitting each other!"

"Hey, he did all the hitting."

Exasperated, Leah groaned. "For God's sake, Dean! Just tell me why you don't want the two of them together."

"You weren't too happy about the idea, either." He pointed out, attempting to draw her into a discussion of her own apprehensions rather than his.

"She's my little sister! Of course I'm not thrilled at the idea of her having sex, but you don't see me wigging out over this. My concern is that she's young and inexperienced, but it's nothing personal against Sam and you know it. I love him as if he were my own brother. But you, Dean, you have a serious problem with Amy, and it's effecting more than just the two of you. It's interfering with your relationship with Sam and if you don't start talking, it's going to become an issue for us."

She sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers and threading her fingers between his. "I want to understand. Tell me why Sam and Amy being together bothers you so much. Talk to me, Dean. Trust me enough to know I'll listen and help you work this out."

Her words hung in the air as Dean waged an inward battle. Honesty was important to Leah, he'd learned that the hard way, but what would her reaction be if he offered up the truth she sought? She didn't know what Amy could do so what would she say if he told her he'd known about Amy's empathetic powers since they were kids? That, as hard as he'd tried over the years, he couldn't get past it enough to feel anything more than a modicum of tolerance for the girl. He'd been raised to hunt and anything out of the norm didn't sit right with him.

Including, and for some reason especially, Amy.

Then there was Sammy. Once Leah learned of his visions, what then? Would she be as understanding of his resentment toward her sister when his own brother had supernatural abilities? Would she be forgiving of the fact that he could accept what Sam did, protect him at all cost, yet be unable to show Amy the slightest bit of compassion? Hell, he wasn't sure he fully understood it himself, how could she?

"I do trust you, Leah." he finally managed to say. Whether or not anything else would follow was still questionable. He didn't even know where he'd begin.

"But?" She added the unspoken word, fearing that Dean wasn't going to reveal anything to her.

He lifted his shoulders, let them drop. This was all going wrong, and fast. "But nothing. What do you want me to say?"

That broke her heart. Dean had spent too many years on his own, avoiding the deeper intimacies of a serious relationship. He may very well want to confide in her, but she'd never know. He'd never allow her to and that not only left little hope for them as a couple, it left little hope for Dean. He wasn't likely to find solace in anyone's love. There was so little trust, no matter how much he attested to more, and she knew it would most likely always be that way. And what chance did two people who loved each other have if trust was one-sided?

"It's not about what I want you to say, Dean. It's about what you want to say. And obviously, you don't want to say anything." She gave his hand a light squeeze before letting go.

As Dean watched her walk toward the door, he felt as if she wasn't only leaving the room, but him as well. Something had taken place between them, something unspoken but powerful just the same, and although he wasn't sure exactly what it was, he knew it wasn't good.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Leah stepped into the living room and found Sam and Amy sitting beside each other on the couch. Sam's arm was wrapped comfortingly around the girl's shoulders as he spoke softly to her. Sam was such a gentle and caring man. Leah couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret that no matter how much time she and Dean spent together, they'd probably never experience that sort of bond. As close as they were, Dean was always going to hold something back from her.

"So, you two seem to be getting along pretty well now." she teased as she dropped down onto one of the chairs near the window.

"Leah, I'm sorry..." Sam started to apologize, but Leah cut him off.

"No, don't be sorry Sam. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the meddling, overprotective sister who's butting in. Truth is, I have no reason to be upset about you two. I love you both and I think you'll be good for each other. In fact, I've already seen a difference. When Amy visits, she usually spends her time driving me crazy," Leah winked playfully at her sister. "But she seems more, settled, this time. Calmer and happier. If she's that way because of you, Sam, how can I be mad about that?"

It was a huge relief for the young couple to hear that Leah was okay with their relationship. Sam glanced down at Amy, who was as surprised as he was not to hear a long lecture, and smiled. Leah's approval meant a lot to both of them.

"Thanks, Leah." Sam said. He looked at the stairs. "Guess Dean doesn't feel the same way. I'm totally shocked by that." he added sarcastically.

Leah sighed. "You know Dean loves you, Sam. More than anything. He has his reasons for being so angry about you two seeing each other and eventually, hopefully, he'll tell you. Until then you just have to try and be as understanding as you can."

"You don't know how many times I've had to tell myself that, Leah. It's just Dean. It's how he is. He has his reasons." Sam said gruffly. "It's kinda funny. I get upset with him for always wanting to fight. Always swinging out at what's bothering him. Yet that was exactly what I ended up doing tonight. I just wanted to lay into him."

Leah gave him a little smile. "Yeah, well your brother as that effect on people. I've taken a few swings at him myself."

"I heard about that." Amy said. "You've all had a turn. Can I be next?" Although said in a joking manner, the words were heartfelt. There had been more times than she'd care to mention when a punch to Dean's nose would have felt so right. Despite her mouthy attitude, however, part of her had always been a bit frightened of him.

"Sure. If anyone should get to hit him, it's you." Sam rubbed his thumb lightly over her shoulder. He was silent for a moment, than he looked over at Leah. "He didn't say anything at all to you? I really thought he'd at least open up some with you. Give you some idea of what's been eating at him."

More than anything, Leah had wanted Dean to talk to her. If he had shared just a small part of himself, shown even the slightest amount of trust, it would have been such a huge step forward for not only him, but for the two of them as a couple. She did believe that he loved her, in whatever way Dean could love someone, but was it enough to hold them together?

"I'd hoped so, too, Sam. But you know Dean. He has his own way of coping with things and he doesn't want anyone's help. He's going to have to work through this alone. It's how Dean works best - alone."

* * *

Dean fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Great job!_ He'd royally screwed this up. All Leah had wanted was for him to talk to her. Talk. How the hell hard was that? For anyone else, it probably wasn't, but for him? It was nearly impossible.

He didn't know how to 'open up'. It was easy for Sam to put it all out there, to have the deep, emotional conversations that women craved. He was the kind of guy who could tell you exactly how he was feeling no matter what was happening in his life. Hell, maybe that was because, as a big brother, he'd always listened to Sammy when they were growing up. But for him, being older and their dad gone so much of the time, who was he supposed to have talked to? He couldn't unload on Sammy and there was never anyone else.

He dealt with things the only way he could; push it all deep down inside and move forward. It was all he could do and it so far it seemed to work out perfectly. He was able to keep going and live the life he was meant to live, hunting - killing. It's what he did, he destroyed things. And he was damn good at it. So good in fact he'd done it again. Only this time there was no satisfaction, no feeling of a job well done. This time all he felt was cold and empty because he was destroying the best thing that had ever come his way.

How was he supposed to fix this? And, more specifically, what was he supposed to fix? Running through his conversation with Leah hadn't helped. He still had no clue what kind of damage he'd done. Was she just upset that he wasn't telling her why he didn't like Sam and Amy together or was it something deeper?

Jesus, this sucked! Then again, maybe the problem was a lot simpler than he thought. Maybe he and Leah just didn't belong together. She deserved better, someone who could be there for her in all those ways he couldn't. Maybe the best thing he could do for her was move on and not look back.

Sitting up, Dean allowed himself to linger on that idea. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like without Leah in his life. She was such an important part of it now, could he do it? Could he walk away from her?

He could see her as clearly as if she were standing before him. Those big, expressive brown eyes. That perfect sweet mouth. He could practically feel her body. God, he knew it so well! Maybe better than he knew his own. Everything about her was ingrained into his memory; the way she laughed, the way her eyebrow lifted when she questioned him, the way she felt in his arms.

He knew it was a lot more than physical, though. There was the way she made him feel. With her, he felt good about things. Everything. Even himself most of the time. She brought a sense of comfort to him that he'd never felt before. For the first time, he wanted to be able to open up.

But yet, he still wasn't sure what the answer was to his question. Should he leave her? Should he get out now before things got too ugly? Before it all blew up in his face because she realized that with him, it was nothing more than a dead end?

Pushing himself up from the bed, Dean left the safety of the room and headed for the stairs with no idea what he was going to do or say to try and set things right. He knew he had three very upset people to face and it was times like this he could truly appreciate an angry spirit or even a hungry chupacabra!

From the top of the stairs Dean could hear them talking. He could hear Leah's words, telling Sam and Amy how he didn't want anyone's help and that he worked best alone. The woman was absolutely right and that truth cut to the bone. And that's when another truth hit him hard. He wasn't the right man for this woman. He'd done nothing but make a mess out of her life since that moment he'd weakened and kissed her in the hospital.

He and Leah should have remained nothing more than friends because the simple fact was, she deserved so much better than a man like him. He couldn't give her what she needed. Not emotionally anyway. Hell, he couldn't give her marriage and kids and white picket fences either. And that was Leah. All things good. And him? He wasn't good.

With a deep, searing pain cutting through his chest, Dean knew what he had to do. The only thing he could do. The right thing for once.

As he stepped into the living room, Leah jumped up and faced him, resting her hand on his chest. "Dean. Everything's okay, right?" She was not about to have a repeat of that fight between the two men.

Dean put his hand over hers. "Yeah, but I need to talk to you."

The words took Leah by surprise. "Sure, okay. Now?"

"Yeah, now."

Sam walked over to stand behind Leah. He was more than ready to find out what was driving his brother's anger toward his relationship with Amy. "So, are we gonna deal with this now, Dean?"

"Not right now, Sammy." Dean glanced over at the couch. Amy sat there, hugging her knees and looking scared as hell. It wasn't a look Dean was used to. The damn girl was usually ready to fight him. "I'll talk with you later."

Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. He'd been prepared for another fight. Verbal at the very least. "You're willing to _talk_ about this? Dude, did you hit your head upstairs?"

With a heavy sigh, Dean asked, "You gonna stand there and make smart ass remarks or are you gonna let me talk to Leah?"

"Hey, talk away. Amy and I are gonna go in the kitchen." He stared at Dean for a moment, grateful that his brother was making an attempt to handle things in a calm, mature manner. Truth was, neither of them had been very rational but Dean coming around so quickly was amazing. More than that. It bordered on a miracle.

With a brief nod, Sam led Amy into the other room. "Hungry?" he asked her as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Kind of. Sam, is everything going to be okay? I mean, Dean was really mad. It's almost creepy, how calm he is now. What do you think happened?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with whatever he and Leah talked about while they were upstairs. Guess we'll know soon enough."

"Guess so." Amy wished she'd been brave enough to brush up against Dean and find out just what he was feeling. Then again, the last time she'd done that his intense emotions toward her were more than a little scary. Better to wait and see along with Sam. After all, she and Sam were adults and if Leah was willing to accept their relationship there was no reason for Dean not to as well. At least, that's what she'd keep telling herself until Dean was ready to talk them.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Leah waited patiently for Dean to tell her what was on his mind. They'd been sitting on the old wooden swing on her porch for a good 10 minutes, as near as she could tell, and he hadn't said more than a few words. At least she thought they were words. He'd mostly stuttered and mumbled so it was hard to say. She knew this wasn't easy for him, and she was happy to give him as much time as he needed, but she was beginning to wonder if he'd changed his mind.

He was rubbing at the back of his neck and staring off at some distant spot behind her as he nervously eased the swing back and forth with his feet. Feeling bad for his obvious discomfort, Leah decided to try and help him get started.

"Dean?"

The word was softly spoken, but Dean jumped as if she'd shouted it. When his gaze shifted to her, his eyes were wide and one of her dad's favorite expressions came to mind - 'deer in the headlights'.

"Oh baby!" She held his hand in between hers and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. Whatever it is. I'll understand. I promise."

"Whatever it is?" he asked.

"Yes."

Dean had been struggling with what to say to Leah as they sat there together, but nothing sounded right. How was he supposed to say the words? How did he say goodbye to the woman that had come to mean so much to him? The woman that he cared about, desired, wanted. Loved. It was hard enough when you had no control over it and people you cared about were ripped out of your life. He wasn't sure that knowingly giving someone up would be even the slightest bit easier.

And the fact that Leah wasn't going to understand why he was walking away made it that much harder. But he was certain that one day she'd realize why he'd left and she'd be grateful to him for it. After all, there'd been so many lies from him over the years, didn't she deserve better?

More than anything, he wished he could tell her what he really felt inside for her. How much he loved her, how sorry he was for all the lies he'd told her, how tired he was of fighting a battle against evil he wasn't so sure he could even win anymore, and how he wished, deep deep down, that the 'normal' life he picked on Sam for wanting, was out there for him.

But what right did he have to say any of that to Leah? What right did he have to burden her with the weight he was meant to carry? His life was laid out already. He knew who he was and what he had to do. There was no place for the deeper pleasures of life. No room for things like love and a woman like her.

It had all come down to his being selfish yet again. He'd fallen in love with her and lost sight of reality. He hadn't thought about anything other than how she made him feel. Well, what about how he made her feel?

Thinking back on everything that had happened since he'd become so deeply involved with her, Dean made a quick list of all the problems he'd caused. She'd been clawed up, had to fight off a demon, had to deal with all his lies and his trying to keep her from hunting, his bringing in her father, sneaking off to threaten David, costing her a job she'd worked hard at...

_Christ! I really fucked this all up. I've done everything wrong. _He glanced at Leah, sitting there waiting for him to say something. She was so beautiful, so good. And she was stuck with his sorry ass.

Earlier, he'd thought about reasons why he couldn't leave her, but he was right to concentrate on all the reasons he should. He didn't belong there with her. Leah deserved better, she deserved more, and he couldn't give her that. Hell, he couldn't even give her the truth and that was all she'd ever asked of him!

As Dean looked into Leah's eyes, he knew he was making the right choice. If he loved her, truly loved her, he would do the one thing, the only thing, he could do that would allow her to be happy. He could get the hell out of her life.

"I can't do this, Leah." he said quietly.

She wasn't quite sure what he meant. "Can't do what? You can't tell me what's wrong?"

Dean swallowed hard. His stomach was churning and he felt like he was going to be sick, but he had to get through this.

"I can't live like this." he told her. "I can't be here anymore."

Searching his face, Leah waited for more, but when he only stared back at her, she pushed him to explain. "What? I don't understand. I thought you wanted to tell me what was bothering you about Sam and Amy. What..." She tried to collect her thoughts, a sudden fear rising within her as Dean's meaning took hold. "Can't be here. What does, um, what does that mean?"

"You and me. I can't... It's not me. I tried. I thought..." This was killing him. What the hell was he doing?

_The right thing for a change, damn it! She deserves better. You'll never be able to give her what she needs. Just keep that in your goddamn head and end this now. _

"It's time for me and Sam to move on. You can get back to your life." He could see it all in her eyes as he said the words; pain, hurt, disbelief, and he had to look away.

Leah wasn't sure where the hell this was coming from. Did it have to do with Sam and Amy? Get back to her life? He WAS her life! A wave of nausea struck her as she realized Dean was saying goodbye.

"Is this what you want, Dean? Or is this somehow because of Sam and Amy? I mean, do you think by leaving you can keep them apart? Because if so..."

"No, that's not it, Leah." Damn, why couldn't she just accept what he was saying? He didn't want to drag this out, didn't want to keep talking because if he did, he just might let his selfishness take over and relent. He had to be harsh. Harsh and get then get the hell out of there! "You wanted the truth from me and the truth is I'm not the kind of guy that settles down with one girl. I realized that tonight. It's Sammy's thing. Not mine."

Leah's heart felt like it stopped. Or maybe it had literally just shattered into a million pieces. This was insane! Why was he doing this?

"That's what this is about, Dean? You want to be with other women?"

Maybe it would be best to leave her with that thought, but Dean couldn't bring himself to do it. "I just can't stay here anymore. You've always known I can't be in one place too long."

She did know that. It was what she'd told herself from the very beginning of the relationship, but that didn't make it any less painful. _If he wants out, you gotta let him go. You can't hold onto him._ Leah could feel her eyes and throat begin to burn, but she did NOT want to let him see her cry. Let him think she was fine with his decision. Let him pack up and move on. Then, and only then, could she allow herself tears.

"Fine, Dean. If that's what you want, you should have it. I just want you to be happy." She blinked hard a few times, struggling to force the tears back. "Anything else you want to say to me?"

"Sam and I..." He had to stop and clear his throat, fighting to get the next words out. "we're leaving tonight." He could feel her eyes on him, but he couldn't bring himself to look into them for fear she'd see the truth - he didn't want to leave her. Just saying the words had left him feeling like his heart had been ripped right out of his chest.

Standing up, Leah turned away from him and wiped at the tears that slid down her cheeks despite her best effort to contain them. "Just leave your key on the table by the door. I'm sure you'll understand if I don't stick around to see you off. Take care of yourself Dean. Stay safe."

Leah wanted to tell him she loved him, but she knew she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to throw that at him now, when all he wanted was to be free of her. She rushed inside the house without looking back. If she had, she would have seen she wasn't the only one who'd failed to hold back the tears.

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been following the story. I felt it was time to close this chapter of Dean and Leah's relationship, but there is a sequel called Second Chance. I'll post the first chapter soon.

* * *

Chapter 54

Sam and Amy heard the door slam and knew their sibling's conversation hadn't gone well. Jumping up from her chair, Amy rushed into the living room and found Leah scrambling around in search of something.

"Leah? What are you looking for? What happened with Dean?" She walked toward her sister as she asked the questions and noticed the wet streaks on Leah's face. "Oh God! Leah, honey, what's wrong?"

Leah continued to look for her car keys, wishing she hadn't been weak and unable to keep the tears at bay until she could be alone. "Can you help me find my keys?"

Grabbing her sister's arms, Amy forced Leah to stop and look at her. She brushed at the slow stream of tears, absorbing all of the pain and sadness her sister was feeling as she did.

"What did Dean say?" She wanted to help Leah, but knew there was little she could do. Dean caused this and he would have to fix it.

Shaking her head, Leah tried to pull away. "Just help me find my keys, Amy. Please! I need to get out of here."

Sam had been standing in the doorway quietly watching the two women. Damn Dean! Things were just getting worse and it was time to find out once and for all what his brother's problem was. He slipped past Leah and Amy and went out onto the front porch.

Dean was standing near the steps, his back to the door as he leaned against the house. Sam spun him around, ready to lay into him, but he could clearly see the pained expression on his brother's face. Letting go of Dean's arm, Sam took a step back and sighed.

"Leah's pretty upset, Dean. I don't suppose you want to tell me what you said to her?"

Dropping down onto the top step, Dean rubbed at his forehead, trying to ease the hammering pain behind his eyes. "It's over, Sammy. We need to pack up and take off."

Sam was speechless. He stared at his brother's rigid back, trying to figure out how the hell that could have happened. It was obvious Dean had ended it, and though it shouldn't surprise Sam, it did. The few times Dean had been away from Leah during the past several weeks, the guy had been miserable. Hell, he'd even declared that one hunt a bust just so he could rush home to her. Why would he want to walk away now?

Taking a seat on the steps, Sam longed to offer comfort, but wasn't sure how. All he could really do was see if Dean was willing to talk and there, in itself, was the irony. Lack of communication always seemed to be the reason why things came crashing down on his brother in the first place.

Still, it was worth the try. "Why Dean? I thought you two were working through that crap with David. So if not that, what? It's me and Amy, isn't it? You've been crazy about the two us being together."

"No. It's not you two. Hell, you and Amy, it doesn't matter anymore. You do what you have to do. And I have to do the same. This thing with Leah, it's just not right, Sammy. Come on, man, you know me. This isn't my kind of life. It's time to get out of here and let Leah get another job. Let her find a..." His voice faded, leaving the sentence hanging. It wasn't one he cared to finish.

"Find what?" Sam wasn't willing to let it go. "Another guy?" He could see Dean flinch. "That's what you want, Leah with another guy?"

"Damn it Sam, shut the hell up, will you?" he snapped. "I want..." What could he say? There was no way to tell his brother what he really wanted.

"What? What do you want, Dean?"

It didn't matter anymore. It was what was best for Leah and that didn't include him. "I want to get on the road."

He stood up and looked at the door, his feet suddenly unwilling to carry him any closer. Could he face her again and stand by this decision? It wasn't likely Leah would be anywhere in sight, but he had to be prepared, in case she was.

"Here are my keys." Amy dangled her car keys in the air, but refused to release them when Leah made a grab for them. "One condition, kiddo, I'm driving."

Leah started to argue, but Amy wouldn't hear it. "You're in no shape to drive. We can go wherever you want to go and I promise I won't say a word unless you decide you want to talk, but I am going with you. Deal?"

Left with no choice, Leah agreed. "Let's just get out of here." She opened the front door just as Dean was reaching for the doorknob. He was close. Too close. She could smell his aftershave and see the 5 o'clock shadow that covered his strong jaw line. Instinctively she took a step forward, wanting to pull him to her and tell him this was all so crazy. They belonged together, couldn't he see that?

What was she thinking? Of course he couldn't see it. He was the one who wanted out. She froze and Amy eased by her. Before Dean could move out of the way, Amy laid her hand on his forearm. Her expression changed. Her brows drew together and a deep frown touched her lips before she flashed a brief glance toward Leah.

Dean knew she could tell exactly what he was feeling. Christ! Well, she might know, but he wasn't going to explain his actions to her. Yanking his arm away, he stepped aside and waited for the girls to walk past. His eyes had locked with Leah's for just a few seconds, but it was enough to see all the hurt and confusion that was there.

He hated knowing he'd put all that pain in those gorgeous brown eyes, but she'd be grateful one day. When she was sitting there on that porch, surrounded by her husband and kids, she'd understand why he'd left and she'd forgive him. He would just keep telling himself that, too. Maybe one day he'd actually believe it.

Amy watched Leah walk to the car and slip into the passenger seat. She stopped in front of Sam and hugged him tightly, enjoying the feel of his arms around her as he returned the embrace. She pressed her ear to his chest and listened to the comforting sound of the steady beat of his heart.

"I don't know what's going on, Amy. Not really sure Dean does, either. Maybe he'll pull his head out of his ass and realize he's being an idiot. Then we'll come back so he and Leah can work things out."

"I hope so, Sam. They belong together. Take care of yourself, okay? I'll be back at the university in a few weeks. Maybe you can trick your brother into coming by for a visit. I want to show you off to my girlfriends. Make them all jealous because I have the hottest guy around!"

Sam grinned down at her and gave her a long gentle kiss. "I think I can manage that. I'll walk you to the car. I want to say goodbye to Leah. How is she?"

As they walked toward the car, Amy told him her sister was trying hard to hold it together. "I think she's gonna lose it as soon as we take off. She really loves him, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. He loves her, too. That's why I just don't get this. I'll work on him."

"You do that." Amy kissed him again, then got in behind the wheel and started the car.

Sam walked around to the passenger side and tapped on the window. He smiled gently at Leah before opening the door so he could squat down beside her. Taking her hands into his, he said, "Dean's an ass. But you know that."

Leah gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah. I know that. Take care of him, okay? He needs someone to look out for him, even though he thinks he has to do it all alone."

Sam nodded. "I will. We'll be back. He'll come around. He loves you, Leah."

It was extremely difficult for Leah to hear those words. She knew Sam meant well, but those were the types of thoughts she had to let go of. It was time to deal with reality. It was over. Dean wasn't coming back.

"I love him, too, Sam. But sometimes it's not enough. Take care of yourself, okay? I love you." She gave him a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you, Leah." He leaned over and smiled at Amy. "I'll call you."

She smiled back. "Okay, I'll be waiting."

Sam stood up and closed the car door. He watched the car pull out of the drive and disappear down the street before going inside to help his brother pack.

The brothers worked quickly and in silence. It didn't take long for them to get everything together and into the car. Dean left the house key on the table and took one last look around Leah's home. Closing the door, he tossed his car keys to Sam and got into the passenger side of the Impala.

Dean stared at the house as they pulled out of the driveway, then he leaned back and closed his eyes. Leah would be happier now. And him? He could concentrate on hunting and tracking down the demon. It was all he needed in life. He'd done what was best for Leah. Yeah, he was going to miss her like hell, but it would get easier with time.

It had to.

The End


End file.
